


What Can We Lose

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bottom Merlin (Kingsman), Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Rock Stars, Top Harry Hart, Virgin Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry Hart and Hamish McNair, otherwise known as Galahad and Merlin of the 80s music duo Merlahad, still tour and enjoy an avid fan base after over twenty years in the music business.Eggsy Unwin is an up and coming musician who's been marketed as a pop star but who wants to write and perform his own music.Merlahad needs an opening act.  Eggsy needs to get his foot in the door.  They don't realize that they need each other for so much more than that.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 333
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts).



> So the lovely Dravni was my second place bidder in Fandom Trumps Hate. She asked for an AU where Harry and Merlin were musicians from the 80s (Duran Duran/Spandau Ballet New Romantic types), still performing now, out when they were famous, and with Eggsy as their opening act. She's given me free reign otherwise, asking only that the story evolve into Merhartwin. Like that's difficult for me. :) Thank you for trusting me with your idea, darling!
> 
> And thank you to MissFreckles and Lyssa13 for constantly listening to me whine about this story.
> 
> Also - I cannot write lyrics and therefore any song anyone sings will be named in the notes or at the end of the chapter.

“Do we have to go back?” Harry groans, rolling onto his stomach. He picks up his shirt and covers his face with it.

"Don’t start whining now, Harry. You’re the one who made a schedule with meetings and people who expect us to be places on time.” Merlin grabs the shirts and slaps Harry’s bare back with it. “I know that is a foreign phrase for ye, being on time, but we have to do it.”

“It’s just a few meetings…with management. And the tour people. And costumes. And…”

“Don’t remind me,” Merlin growls.

Harry pulls himself up to look at his husband. He’s stretched out on a beach chaise, long skinny legs jutting out from pine green swim trunks. His flat stomach is covered in a black wiry tattoo that slides across his chest and up to his left shoulder and tastes nothing like ink. Harry knows that for a fact. A snapback covers Merlin’s head even though they’re under a beach canopy, and stylish sunglasses cover the beautiful hazel eyes.. Harry sighs happily, leaning on one hand as he looks at him. “You are quite attractive.”

“Thank ye,” Merlin says primly, not looking up from his book.

“I am so lucky.”

“Aye, ye are.”

“To have someone like you as my husband AND my creative partner for decades…who gets to experience that?”

Merlin sighs. “I’m trying to finish this book before we leave, Harry…is there something you’re getting at?”

“I just love you.”

Merlin sighs again, removing his sunglasses and looking out at the crashing waves for a moment. Only then does he turn to Harry, who puts an innocent smile on his face. “What do you want?”

“Can’t I tell my husband I love him?”

“Aye, but you normally do it in the privacy of our bedroom, or when we say goodbye. As we are neither in the bedroom nor bidding farewell, there’s something going on.”

“I got a text from Chester. They’ve found someone to open for us, and I thought we should discuss it before we go back.”

Merlin stares at him. “Who?”

“I figure as pillars of the current music scene…”

“Oh for God’s sake, Harry.”

“…it is our duty to assist up and coming performers,” Harry finishes.

“If you’re suggesting we have one of those ridiculous boybands…”

“No! That was a mistake. I see that now,” Harry says, actually shuddering at the memory. The group in question had a decent amount of talent but were so far up their own arses that Harry feared for their digestive systems. “We should have sat down with them a few times before agreeing to all that.”

“Aye, we should have,” Merlin says sternly. “All right, who did they shove at us this time?”

Harry gets on his knees, crawls over, and kisses Merlin. “It’s fine.”

“Harry,” Merlin growls, pulling Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. Harry growls back.

“Eggsy Unwin.”

“Who?” Merlin pulls back and stares at him in confusion.

“Eggsy Unwin.”

“Who in their right mind would chose Eggy as a stage name?”

“It’s EGGSY, darling.” Harry digs his phone out of his bag and sits up, running a hand through his hair. He’s gone without product for their entire vacation and the salty sea air has sent his curls into riotous disarray. He swipes through a few screens and holds the phone out. “This is he.”

Harry pushes play on a YouTube video. A stage fills the screen, screaming young women reaching up to touch the handsome man onstage. Tight jeans accentuate beautiful thighs and a gorgeous arse, and a polo shirt stretches over toned pectoral muscles. “See I’m all about them words…over numbers, unencumbered numbered words…hundreds of pages pages pages for words, more words than I had ever heard and I feel so alive…” The man waves to the audience as he sings the girls scream louder.

“He likes words. Good for him.” Merlin slides his sunglasses back up. “Harry, I thought we agreed that we would never do this again.”

“Do what?”

“Be a stepping stone for some flash in the pan pop idiot. I refuse to bend over and let some pretty young thing use my back as a step on the ladder.”

“Will you bend over for me and let me use you for something else?” Harry asks with a wink. 

“Do focus, Harry.” Merlin picks up his book again. “And yes, later. After dinner.”

“Good.” Harry looks down at his phone. “About Eggsy, dearest…can we at least meet him? I’ve done a bit of investigating…”

“When?”

“Last night after I fucked you into a coma,” Harry snaps, irritated at the interruption. “He seems to be a nice boy, a genuinely talented young man. No one has a bad thing to say about him. He’s no diva.”

“Wouldn’t that be a nice change for me?” Merlin asks, looking at Harry over his sunglasses.

“Fuck off. And he’s working with Percival.”

“Oh.” Merlin blinks. “Fine. I will agree to meet him when we get back. Nothing more.”

“Thank you, Hamish.” Harry lays back down on the blanket. “You’re too good to me.”

“Truer words were never spoken.”

Harry looks at his husband snoring away in the private jet as they fly back home to England. The three week vacation to the Bahamas was a much needed break from touring and recording although they weren’t on the road half as much as they used to be. This was an anniversary gift to themselves…married twenty years, working together for almost twenty-five. Normally they wouldn’t be this extravagant although they’ve carefully saved their money and worked with only the most honest financiers and accountants. Three weeks in a secluded beach hotel, flights to and from the Bahamas on a rented private jet. Gourmet meals served in their room, barbecues on the beach, dancing in the moonlight on their private lanai. Sometimes being a once extremely famous popstar is quite pleasant.

Harry smiles at Merlin, touches his hand, and then sips at his champagne while staring out at the clouds. This vacation was so necessary, a time for them to reconnect and be Harry and Hamish instead of their stage personas, Galahad and Merlin. Hamish prefers to be called Merlin all the time, hating his given name, but Harry is allowed to get away with many things no one else can do, including calling his husband by his birth name. They’re talking about doing another tour at the end of the year, and this time they want to change things up, do something different. They’d tried doing one of those specialty cruises like other musicians of their generation, but that had been a bloody nightmare that they both agreed would NEVER happen again. 

They have an amazingly loyal fanbase, and Harry knows they’re quite lucky that people still buy tickets to see them perform. They were HUGE back in the Eighties, riding the crest of the New Romantic movement helmed by groups like Duran Duran and Spandau Ballet, and people still come to see them now. They were never THAT big, of course, but they were attractive young men in unique costumes playing halfway decent music that drove the girls wild. Those girls are women now with a good amount of expendable income, and therefore Harry and Merlin continue to tour and even release an album every couple of years. 

Harry smiles out the window, remembering the first time they’d stepped on stage after selling out an arena. The building was a mass of screaming girls and flashing cameras, and they’d actually stopped in front of their microphones and stared out in shock. Their manager had TOLD them the show was sold out, but they’d never believed it. Yet there they were, in a fairly large venue, a body in each and every seat, screaming for them. Reaching out for them. Loving them, loving a pair of gay young lovers who found they worked together behind their instruments as they did in the bedroom. Merlin had looked over at Harry, winked, and that was it. They were off like a rocket.

“Please tell me you have some good news for me.” Eggsy Unwin stomps into the office and glares at his manager. “PLEASE.”

“I do.” The man’s crooked filthy teeth fold into a grin. “I’m no longer gonna be your manager.”

“Thank Christ. Ain’t like you done shit for me anyway,” Eggsy mutters.

“I think I have, boy. Ain’t I the one who pulled you outta the gutter and got you into a studio? Ain’t I the one that suggested you start putting videos online? Ain’t I one that made all the phone calls?”

“Yeah, while charging me an insane amount of money to do it!”

“Ain’t my fault you didn’t know how to read a contact, Muggsy.” Dean Baker smiles as he puffs at his cigar. “At any rate, I ain’t doing this no more. Ain’t worrying about your pretty little face and where you’re singing and for who. I’m done with this…moving on to bigger and better things. Movie stars. Telly actors.”

“So, my contract?”

“Another manager in the company is taking you over, thank God. I won’t need to listen to your pathetic whining no more.” Someone knocks at the door and Dean stands up. “Great. Right on time.”

Eggsy turns away from the desk to glare at whoever comes in. He’s shocked to see a very tall man in his forties, dressed impeccably in the kind of suit Eggsy always dreamt of owning but knew would only make him look like a little boy dressing in his dad’s clothes. “Mr. Baker. Hello.” The man strides across the office to shake Eggsy’s hands. “And Mr. Unwin. A pleasure.”

“This here’s Mr. Morton. New to the agency, but they say he knows his stuff. Behave with him. The higher-ups ain’t gonna like it if they know you been mouthing off to him like you do to me.”

“I mouth off to you because you deserve it,” Eggsy growls.

“Why don’t we go down to my office to discuss our new relationship, Mr. Unwin?” Mr. Morton suggests. He stands by the open door.

“All right.” Eggsy follows Mr. Morton down the hall, feeling lighter and happier with each step. Baker is a complete and utter arse, but he DID sign Eggsy with the agency, he DID get him a record deal, and he DID do a pitiful amount of press to get him noticed. Unfortunately that representation and record deal marketed Eggsy as a pretty little pop star, and not the singer-songwriter he always saw when he looked in the mirror.

“Right here.” Mr. Morton opens a door. “Will you have tea?”

Eggsy stares around the beautiful office, decorated in muted golds and browns. “I, uh, yeah, thanks.” This looks nothing like Baker’s office, which is crammed with trash and junk and smells like cigarette smoke. 

“Have a seat, won’t you?” Mr. Morton smiles and points to the chair. “Milk and sugar, Mr. Unwin?”

“Just milk, thanks, and Eggsy. Call me Eggsy.”

“Your given name is Gary?”

“If your given name was Gary, wouldn’t YOU go by a nickname?” Eggsy snaps.

“My given name is Percival.” Mr. Morton hands him a cup.

“Oh. What do you go by?”

“Percival.”

“Oh.” Eggsy clears his throat and sees the corner of Mr. Morton’s mouth twitch. “And what should I call you? Mr. Morton?”

“Percival. And I will call you Eggsy.” Percival sits down and stirs his tea.

“I gotta admit, Percival…when Dean told me I was moving to another manager, you weren’t what I expected.”

“I take that as a compliment,” Percival says with a tilt of his head. “I’m sure Mr. Baker wouldn’t tell you this, but the agency is very impressed with you. When he gave his notice more than one agent threw their hat into the ring to work with you. I was the lucky one to win the contest.”

“So…so they like me?” Eggsy asks hopefully. “Know the first album wasn’t all that good. Dean said I didn’t sound like I cared about it, but I DID. I work hard.”

“It didn’t sound like you cared about it, because you didn’t,” Percival corrects gently. “You cared about your job, and doing what was expected of you, but you didn’t like the music and it showed. We’re going to work on something else for you. We will have to do what the label says, of course, but I think we can start to ask for at least two or three of your own songs on the next album.”

“My own songs?” Eggsy gasps.

“Yes. You are a songwriter, correct? I’ve viewed your videos…those early songs were originals.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, wondering if he’s dreaming. 

“And we want to get you on tour in the fall, as an opening act for an established group. NOT on one of these ridiculous group tours with other pop acts.” Percival actually wrinkles his nose. 

“Who do you have in mind?” Eggsy asks eagerly.

“Harry Hart and Hamish McNair are old friends of mine. I planted a few bugs in Harry’s ear, and…”

“Sorry,” Eggsy interrupts. “Who?”

“Harry and Hamish…Galahad and Merlin.” Percival waits and Eggsy shakes his head apologetically. “Merlahad?”

“I don’t…oh, wait. My mum had a record of theirs. Two handsome blokes in like frilly shirts or whatever, wore makeup?”

“Harry wore the frilly shirts and makeup. Hamish flat out refused. He wore silver and grey…”

“Oh yeah, the tight grey shirts,” Eggsy says. He realizes he sounds quite enamored and clears his throat. “I mean, okay, yeah, heard of them.”

“They still tour and draw a decent number of people. They have a loyal group of fans, mostly women in their forties and fifties. But those women also have daughters who they drag along, and who will be quite interested in the attractive young man with the beautiful voice.” Percival sips at his tea. “Interested?”

“What do I have to lose?”

**Eggsy sings "You and I" by Jason Mraz**


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck,” Eggsy swears, switching Daisy to his other hip so he can dig his mobile from his jeans pocket.

“Fuck,” she promptly repeats, suddenly forgetting that she was just bawling her head off.

“Oh, fuck ME,” Eggsy adds as he sees the name on the screen.

“Fuck me!” Daisy says, beaming proudly.

“Oh, Mum’s gonna kill me.” He puts the phone to his ear. “Hello, Mr. Morton…I mean, Percival.”

“Hello, Eggsy, how are you?”

“Fine, thanks.” Eggsy puts Daisy on a chair. She’s gotten really heavy for almost three. “Just sit there, love, okay? Do that for me and stop crying? Be my sweet girl?”

“Is this a bad time? If you have a…friend over, I can call back.”

“What? No! I mean, it’s not a bad time, and it ain’t a friend. It’s my baby sister. Told Mum I’d watch her today so she could run a few errands. Besides I ain’t…I don’t…I like blokes,” Eggsy confides quietly, as if saying it in a lower voice makes it more acceptable.

“I see,” Percival says. “Well, I hate to tell you, but I’m in a very monogamous relationship with my work so you simply won’t have a chance with me.”

Eggsy grins. Percival really is aces. “I’ll try to get over my broken heart,” he says with a chuckle.

“Well, I was going to ask if we could have lunch, but it seems you’re busy.”

“Could…could we do something later? Mum should be back by half-two.”

“Why don’t you meet me for tea, and perhaps we could do some shopping.”

“Shopping?” Eggsy wrinkles his nose.

“Don’t worry…we’ll talk about it first.”

They decide on a place and time to meet for a cuppa before Eggsy hangs up. “Oh, Daisy, NO!” He groans as he catches sight of her with her fist in the jam jar.

Percival is already seated at a table in the tiny café, and immediately stands as soon as Eggsy comes in the door. “So good to see you, Eggsy. Please sit. I’ve ordered a tray of sweets to go with our tea, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Ain’t never gonna say no to sweets,” Eggsy says, removing his snapback and hanging his jacket over the back of the chair. He hears two simultaneous gasps and looks over his shoulder to see two young women giggling at a table in the corner. “Fuck,” he mutters, flopping onto the chair.

“What’s the problem?”

“It’s…fans.”

“Don’t you want fans?”

“I do, and it ain’t like I got a whole lot yet, but they always get up in my face and act like I’m the second coming of Christ. And I don’t ever know what to say, and I just get nervous and make an arse of myself. Dean always said I should kiss up to them, act like I wanna bang them in my hotel room, but I don’t like treating girls like that. Never have.”

“That is because you are a gentleman, Eggsy.”

Eggsy snorts. “I ain’t no gentleman, Percival. You’ve read my bio by now, I bet. I’m straight outta the Estates.”

“Nonsense. Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one’s birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns.” Percival leans forward. “It seems we are about to be joined by your fans. I suggest you simply smile politely, say how nice it is to meet them, ask their names, sign something, pose for a picture, and then thank them for taking the time to stop over.”

“That’s gonna make them go away?” Eggsy asks in disbelief.

“Try it.” Percival sits back again.

“Um, excuse me, Eggsy?” A female voice says behind his chair. He slowly turns around and the young woman squeals. She and her friend are both in their early twenties and seem to be actually shaking in their shoes. “Oh my God, it IS you.”

“Guilty,” Eggsy says with a smile. He stands up and offers a hand to each of them. “So pleased to meet you. And you are?”

“I’m Mandy, and this is Sonya,” the first girl says. “I can’t believe it’s really you! I saw you twice on your tour earlier this year…you were amazing.”

“Thank you so much…you’re so nice.” Eggsy turns to Sonya. “Did you go with her?”

“Yes,” she says, giggling madly.

“Eggsy, could you take a selfie with us?” Mandy begs.

“I would love to. But let’s have my manager take it, so we know it’ll come out.” The girls hand their phones to Percival, who politely snaps away as Eggsy puts an arm around each of them.

“Thank you, Eggsy, thank you SO much!” Sonya gushes.

“Not a problem. Thank you for stopping over. Have a nice day.” Eggsy shakes their hands once more and sits down. The girls say thank you at least twice before heading out the door of the café. “That was painless, actually.”

“For right now, it will work. If you are polite, you will be treated with respect in return.”

“For right now?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes. Once we get things rolling for you, Eggsy, cafes like this will no longer be possible.” Percival pours their tea and smiles his thanks at the man as he brings their sweets. “Now…I have a few things to speak with you about. First of all, your wardrobe.”

Eggsy looks down at his trademark jeans and hoodie. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Well, you look as if you just left the Estates…no offense intended toward you or your family.”

“None taken,” Eggsy says honestly. “Dean said I should keep dressing like this, it’s how I appeared in my early videos, plus he said…he said girls like a bit of rough.” Eggsy feels like an idiot even saying it. 

“They definitely might, but instead of waving it in front of their faces, we’re simply going to have hints of it here and there. The jeans will stay, of course, but perhaps some different shirts. And lose the hat.”

Eggsy frowns. “I like this hat.”

“Not TODAY, Eggsy…I mean in the future. You’re a handsome young man with a blossoming future…let them see your face.”

“You sure you’re in a monogamous relationship with your career?” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Definitely,” Percival replies dryly. “But speaking of monogamous and gay relationships, I’d like you to meet Harry and Hamish. I’ve arranged for us to go to their house for lunch on Saturday.”

“Harry and Hamish…on Saturday. At their house?” Eggsy stares at him in disbelief. “But they don’t even know me.”

“They don’t, but they know me. Even Hamish loves me, and he hardly likes anyone,” Percival says with a smile. “But for God’s sake, do NOT call him Hamish. He must give permission for that, and he really doesn’t do that very often.”

“So, what, I get paraded around and they decide if I’m good enough to warm up the stage for them?” Eggsy says bitterly.

“No. You meet them, you have a nice lunch, and they decide if you’re a decent enough person to go on tour with for six months.”

“What if I don’t like them?” Eggsy asks softly. Dean never would have cared. He’d have said fuck it, you’re going.

“Well, if you are extremely unhappy, we will come up with something else.” Percival finishes his tea. “You’re my client, Eggsy, but you’re also a nice young man trusting me with your future. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Thanks, Percy.”

“That is unwise, Eggsy.”

“Yes, Percival.”

“Absolutely not.” Harry stares at Merlin in horror. “Back upstairs this instant.” Harry actually claps his hands. “That is hideous.”

“It’s my favorite jumper!” Merlin insists, rubbing his hand over the worn grey garment. He frowns as his finger catches in a hole. “Well, that’s annoying.”

“That is exactly why it is absolutely not happening. Go up and find something nice. Preferably without holes.”

“Why?” It’s Merlin’s turn to frown. Since when does Harry care about what he wears to roam about the house?

“Because you are not meeting visitors to our home looking as if you spend your days behind a computer like some sort of tech geek.” Harry runs a hand over his own neatly pressed shirt and tie. He always dresses like this. This, actually, is dressing down for Harry. No jacket, just a waistcoat. Which looks very delicious, actually. Merlin licks his lips. Harry’s lost weight. His waist is so trim...Merlin opens his mouth. “NO, Hamish,” Harry snaps. “No sex. They’ll be here in less than an hour. We’re having lunch on the terrace. It is a lovely day.”

“I need twenty minutes. Fifteen tops,” Merlin murmurs, spanning Harry’s body with his hands. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.” Something clicks for Merlin as he leans in to kiss Harry’s throat. “Wait. Visitors? For lunch?”

“I told you this last night, dearest.”

“You fucked me so hard I forgot my name last night…why would you possibly give me this sort of information when I’m all fucked out?” Merlin asks unhappily. “You know I need preparation for visitors. Copious amounts of preparation.”

“I know other ways you need copious amounts of preparation,” Harry says with a wink, lightly squeezing Merlin’s arse. He kisses Merlin’s nose. “There is no need for preparation, darling. It’s Percival and our possible opening act. Eggsy Unwin.”

“I do like Percival,” Merlin grumbles. He tilts his head so Harry can kiss along his throat. “And I like lunch outside. Do I have to be nice?”

“Yes.” Harry nibbles on his ear.

“Can I wear my second favorite jumper?”

“Are there holes in it?”

Merlin thinks. “No.”

“Then yes, that’s fine. And please put on actual shoes instead of those ridiculous slippers.” Harry pulls away, leaving Merlin grabbing for his warm body.

“I’m home. On break from our grueling job as aging popstars. I should be allowed to wear my slippers!”

“You may wear your slippers whenever you want, husband.” Harry kisses his mouth. “Except when we’re expecting visitors.”

“They’re coming to OUR house,” Merlin pouts as he heads for the stairs. “We should be able to wear whatever we want!”

“You are, Hamish,” Harry calls after him. “Whatever _I_ want.”

“Bastard,” Merlin grumbles, all but stomping up the steps.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy whispers as Percival turns the car up a curving drive. He pulls to a stop in front of a beautiful big house that seems to be made of grey stone, crawling ivy, and every dream Eggsy’s ever had. “This is their house?”

“This is their town house. They have a house out in the country as well.”

“In the country,” Eggsy repeats. To him this IS the country. Any place with this much grass is the country.

He gets out of the car and simply stares at the beautiful house. He sighs a little. “All right?” Percival asks, retrieving a basket from the back seat.

“Yeah…I was just thinking that this is the kind of place I’d like to get for my girls. I can just imagine Mum and all the flowers…Daisy running around and playing…”

“Well, I do not believe it will be much longer before you’ll be able to afford it,” Percival says with a kind smile.

“Which is why I gotta be on my best behavior here. I know.” He runs a hand over his green polo. “You sure I look okay? Should I have worn a tie or sommat?”

“No,” Percival assures him. “It’s just a lunch. Merlin will be dressed casually, as am I.” Percival points to his shirt and tie. Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “I am practically naked, Eggsy,” Percival says in a mocking tone. Eggsy grins and relaxes about four percent. “Harry will be dressed similar to me and that is simply because the only time he’s NOT dressed like this is when he’s getting ready for bed.”

“And how do YOU know THAT?” Eggsy asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, Mr. Unwin.” Percival steps up and rings the bell.

“Aw, c’mon, bruv, you can’t say something like that and not…”

The door opens and Eggsy immediately stops talking. “Percival! How lovely to see you again.” The man on the other side of the door shakes Percival’s hand before pulling him into a warm embrace. “And you must be Eggsy. Hello. I am Harry Hart.” He puts his hand out to Eggsy.

Eggsy drinks the man in as he shakes his hand. “Yes. Eggsy. Pleased to meet you.” The man is tall, as tall as Percival, although a bit older. He has smooth dark hair held in place by what is probably expensive product, and lovely brown eyes smile at Eggsy along with his mouth. There are slight dimples on either side of the handsome face, and his neck is slender and only mildly wrinkled. He’s dressed in dark blue trousers, a matching blue waistcoat, and a white dress shirt with a striped tie. His body is long and lean with legs that go on for days. Eggsy swallows hard. Harry Hart is beautiful.

“Do come in. We’ll eat on the terrace…Hamish is bumbling about somewhere.” Harry sighs. “Do forgive me for the quite ungentlemanly thing I’m about to do.” Harry clears his throat and stops at the bottom of a winding staircase. “HAMISH?” He bellows. “Our guests are here!” Harry gives Eggsy a charming smile. “My husband does not view social niceties the same way I do…meaning he doesn’t view them at all. This way, please.” He starts walking through the house toward the back.

“Your house is really nice,” Eggsy says lamely. “My Mum would have a fit if she saw this.”

“Oh?” Harry asks over his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s real Downton Abbey shit…I mean, stuff, innit?” Eggsy wants to kick himself.

“We are no Highclere Castle, I assure you,” Harry promises. “Hamish is pressuring me to buy something in Scotland, and I’m half afraid I’ll find myself in my own Downton Abbey,” he says. “Castles in Scotland get so terribly drafty, you know.”

“I guess so,” Eggsy replies, having no clue.

Harry leads them out onto a beautiful terrace overlooking the garden. “Before you say something complimentary about the flowers, I must tell you that we have nothing to do with it. There is a lovely young man who takes care of all the plants. We simply admire them.”

“It’s beautiful,” Eggsy agrees. 

“Please, sit anywhere. I’ll find Hamish and have him help me with lunch.” Harry quickly strides back into the house.

“You didn’t tell me they lived in a fucking Austen novel, Percival!” Eggsy hisses.

“Trust me, this is no Pemberly and Harry is no Mr. Darcy,” Percival says with a smile.

“But he’s all posh and…”  
“Don’t let appearances deceive you, Eggsy. Underneath all of this Harry is a musician, just like you.”

“He ain’t nothing like me,” Eggsy mutters. He stares at the pretty blue and beige plates on the table.

They hear a clattering sound coming from the house about ten minutes later. “Here we are,” Harry says with a smile. “I hope salads and sandwiches are all right…we’re both quite clueless in the kitchen and barely do enough to get by.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Harry, thank you,” Percival says as he stands. Eggsy hops to his feet as well. “Hamish. Lovely to see you.”

“Percival.” Merlin shakes his hand firmly but doesn’t hug him. “And you’re…”

“Eggsy,” Eggsy supplies. 

“Yes, of course. Merlin McNair.”

Eggsy can’t help but stare at the man. Harry is classically handsome but something about Merlin attracts Eggsy in a completely different manner. His head is shaved bald but it doesn’t make him look old. It makes him look dangerous. Intelligent hazel eyes sit above a hawkish nose, and the sharp line of his jaw serves only to accentuate the length of his throat. He is also tall and then, although his jeans don’t draw attention to his legs the way Harry’s trousers show his. “Everyone sit,” Harry says, snapping Eggsy from his reverie. Bloody hell. These two are supposed to help him achieve his dreams, not become part of his wank fantasies. Eggsy sits.

The three older men engage in small talk while Eggsy pays attention to everything they say while inhaling surprisingly delicious little sandwiches. “So…do you live in London, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

Eggsy almost chokes on his food and quickly swallows the water. “Yes. I have a little flat, nothing much. Lived with my girls until about six months ago, finally felt I saved enough to get a place of my own.”

“Your girls?” Merlin’s eyebrows go up into his non-existent hair.

“My mum and little sister. She’s two, almost three, and she’s brilliant.” Eggsy beams with pride.

“Oh? Has she been tested, then?”

“Uh, no,” Eggsy says, blushing. “I just think she’s brilliant. Knows her ABCs, and most of her colors and shapes. Been working with her when I’m home. See, her dad…well…” Eggsy clears his throat. He doesn’t want to admit that his mother isn’t quite sure who the man is, that Daisy is the product of a drunken night on the town. “He ain’t in the picture,” he finishes. “And my Da died when I was young…he was in the military.”

“I’m sorry to hear it,” Harry says quietly. 

“Have ye always wanted to be famous, lad?” Merlin asks, the first time he’s spoken to Eggsy directly since they sat down.

“No, ain’t never wanted to be famous, not really,” Eggsy says. “Always loved singing, playing guitar, writing music. Was sorta rare around my neck of the woods, but I did it whenever I could. Made a few silly videos online and Dean found me.”

“So ye saw this as a way out of your neighborhood, then?” Merlin continues.

Eggsy frowns. “Ain’t exactly a lot of jobs where I come from, not legal ones, anyway. Started down the wrong path…probably good Dean found me when he did. Only thing I can ever really thank him for. Music probably saved my life. But more than that I just love doing it.”

“Ye love being on stage.”

“Sometimes…but that ain’t what it’s about for me,” Eggsy says, starting to get frustrated and a bit offended. Harry seems nice enough, but this Merlin bloke seems to want to find fault with him. 

“Is it the girls, then? The possibility of a groupie in every hotel room?” Merlin raises an eyebrow and then winces as something connects with his leg under the table. From the look on Harry’s face, it was Harry’s foot.

“I listened to your album, Eggsy,” Harry says as if Merlin isn’t grimacing in pain and sending daggers from his eyes. “It was…lively.”

“It was shite. You can say it,” Eggsy says. “Not the album I wanted to record, but they looked at my face and figured bubble gum pop was the way to go. I wanted to get my foot in the door, and Dean kept telling me it was just a step on the ladder. Ain’t what I wanted but I really didn’t have a say.”

“I remember those days, don’t you, Hamish?” Harry says with a fond chuckle. “They wanted us to be everything but what we wanted to be. Thankfully we had a decent manager and good people at the label who believed in us.” He smiles at Percival. “And it looks like you’re going to have the same.”

“You’re going to have to work hard, lad. I know ye have done your tiny concerts, had your album pressed, made your videos, but playing to stadium crowds is something completely different. Are ye ready for something like that?” Merlin growls. “We may not have the youngest fans, or sell out the biggest venues, but we still have a substantial following.”

Eggsy sighs and tosses his napkin on the table. “Look, mate. I know you don’t know me from Adam. I’m some kid from the Estates who got his pretty face on exactly one album cover, and has some videos on YouTube. But I’m the hardest working bloke you’re ever gonna meet. I will do whatever it takes to eventually get MY music out there. Not the music the label wants, or what might make me rich. MY MUSIC. I’m a songwriter AND a singer. I get that you used to be a big deal, and that to some mums and grandmas you still ARE a big deal. Don’t worry. You bring me on this tour with you, I ain’t gonna disappoint or embarrass you.” He stands up. “Could you point me to the loo?” Eggsy directs the question to Harry and absolutely refuses to look at Percival, who he’s sure is quite furious by now.

“Second door past the stairs,” Harry says. 

“Thanks.” Eggsy walks away, trying hard not to think about how he probably just threw his career in the garbage.

He pauses just inside the house, almost stumbling over his own feet when he hears Harry say, “Oh, Percival…I do like this one.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you again for coming. A pleasure to have met you, Eggsy.” Harry shakes his hand as they stand at the door. “I cannot apologize enough for my husband. I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.”

“It’s all right, Mr. Hart. I’m pretty used to it, actually,” Eggsy says with a shrug and a sad look in his eyes. “Most people hear me talk or see the way I dress and figure I spend my time laying around with my mates getting high and watching porn or sommat. It’s all good.”

“It isn’t all good, and I will be having words with him. You did nothing to deserve that.” Harry tries to control his temper. “I hope we can get together again soon.” He looks at Percival. “Percival…”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Percival says quietly. He gives a meaningful look in Eggsy’s direction and Harry relaxes a bit. If the boy isn’t fine, if he’s been insulted or offended, Percival will take care of it. He’s cleaned up Merlin’s messes before.

“Thanks for having me,” Eggsy says, sighing wistfully as he looks up at the house. “You have a gorgeous home.”

“Thank you. And I didn’t even get to show you the studio.” Harry swears he can actually see Eggsy’s ears perk up. “Next time.”

“Good day, Harry.” Percival shakes his hand. “Shall we, Eggsy?”

“Okay. Bye, Mr. Hart.”

“Harry, Eggsy, please. If we’re going to be working together…”

“That’s still to be decided, ain’t it?” Eggsy glares over Harry’s shoulder in the direction of the house before heading down to Percival’s car.

“Percival, I…”

“It’s quite all right, Harry. I understand…although I do wonder sometimes what you ever saw in him that made you say until death do you part. If it were me, his death would have happened a LONG time ago,” Percival says with a tiny wink.

“Well, it might be happening shortly. I’m not sure WHAT his problem is. Please try and make it up to Eggsy for me,” Harry begs.

“He’s fine. Like he said, he’s used to being judged. My job will be to make sure that people hear the music and don’t just see the boy.” Percival nods and follows Eggsy to the car.

Harry waves at them as they drive away and then storms back through the house. “HAMISH!” He doesn’t get an answer and isn’t surprised. He’s fairly certain his husband knows how angry he is. He walks back to the terrace and finds it empty, the table cleared. He follows that clue to the kitchen but only finds a sink full of dirty dishes. “Hamish!” Harry yells. He heads back out into the corridor and stops, listening intently. Nothing. THAT’S where he is.

Harry opens a door and almost tumbles down the steps in his haste. He stops at the bottom, tugs at his waistcoat, takes a deep breath, and opens another door. He finds his husband sitting at a piano, long hands gracefully floating over the keys. “I want to hold you till I die…till we both break down and cry…” Merlin sings.

“No. It will not work, Hamish, not this time.” Harry crosses his arms and glares at him. “What the hell was that? WHO was that?”

“That was lunch with Percival and his little friend.” Merlin’s hands continue to wander over the piano keyboard.

“For fuck’s sake, Hamish, STOP.” Harry grabs the keyboard cover and threatens to slam it down. Merlin yanks his hands away. “You were a complete horse’s arse to that boy. He did nothing but sit there politely and listen to our conversation. He paid attention without being intrusive…and then you started interrogating him like he’d committed a crime! What came over you?”

“Nothing came over me, Harry. I was simply trying to figure the boy out. Who is he? What does he want? What does he expect from us?”

“And you can’t trust Percival to worry about some of that? When has he EVER led us astray?” Harry waits but Merlin doesn’t answer. “You judged him, plain and simple. YOU, of all people. The poor boy who lived in nothing more than a hovel. The scholarship student. How could you treat him that way?”

“He is nothing like me. I worked my ARSE off to get where I am now,” Merlin snarls. “I went without food. I worked three jobs. I sang anywhere they’d give me a stool until I met up with you. And here he is, making a few ridiculous internet videos that someone like that filth Dean Baker watches, shaking his tight little arse in those ridiculous jeans, and we’re just supposed to let him waltz in here and ride our coattails to success?” Merlin slams the keyboard cover himself and starts stalking around the tiny recording studio. 

Harry gapes at him. He’s not quite sure who this man is. It’s not his husband. “I’m going to think for a moment…I’m not quite sure what to address first.”

“Think away…don’t let me stop ye.” Merlin flops back down and picks up a guitar.

“NO,” Harry bellows. Merlin puts the guitar back down. “I know you are aware of the fact that times change, Hamish. If we had access to YouTube and the internet, we would have plastered ourselves ALL over it.”

“I would have. You would have felt it was below you.”

“Is that necessary right now?” Harry snaps. Merlin glares but says nothing. “Yes, Dean Baker is filth. We both know that. But the boy just wanted a chance. Music filled him and he needed a way to express it. I know you understand that even better than I. You know what it’s like to be filled with words, to have the lyrics press at your brain until you HAVE to get them out or die trying.”

“I thought I was the lyricist here, Harry. Ye speak quite eloquently,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Hamish McNair, you would be wise to stop pushing me,” Harry warns. “I am in no mood for your cute banter.” Merlin huffs and rolls his eyes. “For you to insinuate that the boy is only in it for the fame, for the money, for a path out of his old life…you don’t know him and that was downright rude.”

“We DON’T know him! That could be ALL he wants!”

“You didn’t give him a chance. You gave him, what, ten minutes, and decided you needed to pick him apart.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Merlin mutters, starting to look slightly guilty.

Harry jumps on that. “I’m fairly certain that young man barely knows who we are. Perhaps he heard one of our songs on an elevator, or a flashback countdown. He has no clue about our fans or anything else, so how in the world could he be ‘riding our coattails,’ as you put it? He probably took one look around this fussy old barn and wondered what Percival was thinking.”

“YOU’RE the one that makes it so fussy. If I see one more piece of fabric with butterflies on it…”

“This is NOT about me and my decorating talents!”

“Or lack thereof,” Merlin mumbles.

“I heard that!” Harry snaps. “You will apologize to the boy. I like him. And I like what I’ve heard of his music. It’s not his fault that he’s attractive to look at and that Baker has marketed him like some Smith Street whore.” Merlin twitches ever so slightly, the movement so tiny only someone who knows him like Harry would notice it. “That’s part of it,” Harry realizes. “Not only do you see that possibly he is more like you than you’d care to admit, but you…you find him attractive.”

“Harry, I’m a homosexual male. This child is very handsome, with his pink lips and granite jaw and arse you could bounce coins off of. Of course I find him attractive.”

“That was VERY specific,” Harry says, his anger slowly winding down. “Tell me, Hamish, what color are his eyes? Brown?”

“Green,” Merlin growls. Harry smiles. “Oh, fuck off. I wasn’t a prick to the lad simply because I’d like to bury my face between those angelic thighs. I wanted to see if he was worthy, if he has what it takes to stand up for himself in this business.”

“I call complete and utter bullshit,” Harry says. “You will apologize to him. In writing.”

“I hate writing!”

“Hamish, you’re a lyricist!”

“I hate writing things that aren’t lyrics.”

“Exactly, which is why you will apologize in writing, and then we when have him over again, you will apologize in person.”

“Or what?” Merlin counters, slowly standing up.

“Or life will be quite lonely for you over the next, oh, fortnight or so. You won’t be burying your face between ANYONE’S thighs.”

Merlin sighs. “Fine.”

“And I will read the apology before you send it.”

“Who put you in charge?” Merlin asks.

Harry saunters over and drapes himself against his husband. “You did, darling, when you slid the ring onto my finger.”

“Hey, Percival, how are you?” Eggsy yawns as he slides into the chair across from Percival.

“Wild night?” Percival asks, eyebrows raised. 

“Not the way you think,” Eggsy replies. “Had my sister stay overnight and she insisted on me sleeping with her in the bed…and she kicks. A LOT.” He rubs his side. “Didn’t get much sleep put together.”

“She sounds charming,” Percival says. 

“She really is, just not in her sleep.” 

“Are you hungry? I could send out for some sandwiches,” Percival says, reaching for his phone.

Eggsy starts to say no, not wishing to receive charity from anyone. But Percival doesn’t do anything that feels like charity. He seems to sincerely like helping Eggsy. They’d gone shopping the day before at stores Eggsy had looked into but never entered. And Percival was friendly and encouraging, not at all controlling. When Eggsy held up something Percival didn’t like, he didn’t make a big deal about it. He simply shook his head and suggested something else instead. True to his word, he simply enhanced the look Eggsy already had, making it a bit more chic and a bit less street. “I could eat,” Eggsy says finally.

“Excellent.” Percival pushes a button on his desk phone. “Diane, could you call down to the café and have them send up our usual array of sandwiches? Make sure to order something for yourself. Thank you.” He smiles at Eggsy. “Shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes or so.”

“That’s fine.” Eggsy rubs his hands over his thighs. “Look, Percival, wanna be honest with you about something. You said about me having a wild night?”

“I was only teasing, Eggsy.”

“I know, that’s fine. You can say whatever you want, I don’t care. I just wanted you to know I rarely do that. Used to, don’t get me wrong. Woke up on strange floors more than once. But I don’t really do it now. Mostly cuz I started spending more time at home once Daisy was born, to help Mum out. But once I started getting, like, fans or whatever, I saw it was a bad idea. Never know who someone is…what they do for a living, who they know. It can only hurt me.”

“That is very mature, Eggsy. I’m quite impressed,” Percival says.

“Well, let me finish before you go handing me a medal,” Eggsy says. “I’m not sure what all Dean told you about me, about my past. Grew up in council housing, me and Mum. Dad died when I was little, you know that. Didn’t run with a bad crowd or nothing, but we didn’t always obey the law, if you get me. No record or nothing, stayed clear of the filth but just barely.” He swallows hard. “Tried to earn money by doing odd jobs, but sometimes those jobs were under the table. A few blokes tried to get me earning more money in the back of the car, but I never done that. Thought about it, but…” Eggsy shakes his head. “Anyway, had a few good friends and we kept each other safe. Might have done a few things…” He pantomimes smoking a joint. “…but nothing more than that. And I don’t do it no more.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Eggsy. May I ask you one question?”

“Bruv, I’m an open book to the likes of you,” Eggsy says earnestly.

“Is there anything in your romantic or sexual history I should be worried about?”

“Not that I can think of,” Eggsy says. He tries to find the right words to say. “Where I come from you don’t advertise that you’re gay. I tried…I dated a few people but it was never serious, and I’m not with someone now. I’m uh, I ain’t never…been really intimate with someone.” That sounds so much better than ‘I’m in my twenties and never gotten laid.’

“Good to know. Again, thank you for your honesty.” Percival opens a desk drawer. “This came for you in today’s post.”

“What is it?” Eggsy takes the envelope and studies the unfamiliar handwriting.

“I’m sure I don’t know…it isn’t addressed to me.”

“Wouldn’t have stopped Dean,” Eggsy mutters. Percival hands over an expensive letter opener and Eggsy carefully slices the envelope’s seal. He unfolds the paper inside, glances at the bottom, and almost drops it. “It’s from Hamish McNair.”

“Do tell.” Percival doesn’t look surprised.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy muses, but starts to read the letter.

_Mr. Unwin – I am writing to apologize for your behavior at my home. I rudely insinuated that you were not serious about the music business or your place in it. I judged you without gathering all appropriate information, and for that I can only say I am very sorry. You were correct in saying that I don’t know you or anything about you…and instead of waiting to make my assessment, I did so in the spur of the moment. Incorrectly, as it ends up. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and to give me another chance to get to know you. As YOU get to know ME, you will find that I occasionally speak not only without using my brain, but with my foot firmly inserted in my mouth. My husband and I would love to have you over again for a meal, with or without Percival…however you feel comfortable. Again, please accept my most humble apologies for acting like a complete bastard…or, as my husband said, a horse’s arse. Until we meet again, Hamish McNair._

Eggsy blinks. “Huh.”

“He apologized?”

“He did.” Eggsy hands the letter over. “Very nicely, actually.”

“He writes the lyrics,” Percival tells him as he reads the letter. “This has Harry’s hand all over it.”

“You think he had Harry write it?”

“No, I think Harry bullied him into writing it. The apology is sincere, don’t get me wrong, but Hamish is particularly horrible at groveling, for as often as he has to do it.” Percival smiles. “I do hope you’ll give him another chance, Eggsy. They could get your name out in a way that means something.”

“But how?”

“It will be subtle and slow. They’ll talk to people. Their people will talk to people. Their fans will talk to people. And instead of being a flash in the pan you will be revealed as a true artist with something important to offer…in the circles that matter. Mature circles, important circles. Not just in the part of the music world where people’s rise and fall are of a shorter duration than the time it takes to print the liner notes on their albums.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” Eggsy says. “And that Harry seemed like a good bloke. A true gent.”

“He most definitely is.” Percival puts the letter back in the envelope as his assistant carries in a tray of sandwiches. He gives the envelope to Eggsy. “You have the address there. Respond kindly and make arrangements to return for a visit.”

“With you?”

“That is quite up to you, Eggsy.” Percival eagerly unwraps a sandwich. “Thank you, Diane.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Eggsy adds. He thinks for a moment. “If it don’t bother you, think I’ll go on my own next time…feel them out without you there as a buffer.”

“A wise decision. If an orgy ensues, however, please do not share the details.”

Eggsy almost drops his sandwich. “An orgy? Hardly, bruv…I’m pretty sure I ain’t their type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin sings "Sometimes When We Touch" by Dan Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mr. McNair – Thanks so much for your apology, I really appreciated it. Our situation is so weird…here you are, part of a famous and successful music duo, and then there’s me, just some kid from the Estates. Not a surprise you had your guard up. I’d like to meet with you and Mr. Hart again, that sounds nice. We do things right…and I promise not to give you a verbal beatdown at your own table. My number is at the bottom, give me a call. Thanks again, Eggsy Unwin._

“Fucking junk callers,” Eggsy growls as he glances at the unfamiliar number on his phone. He puts down the scissors and hits the speaker button. “Look, you idiot, I got better things to do than listen to your little spiel, so get it over with so I can move on with my life, ya get me?”

“Eggsy? This…this is Harry Hart.”

Eggsy drops the scissors in his mad scramble to un-speaker his mobile. “Mr. Hart!” Eggsy all but shouts as soon as he has the phone to his ear. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry. I didn’t recognize the number, and I was in the middle of wrapping a gift, and…I’m sorry,” he finishes lamely.

“That’s quite all right. I understand. I normally don’t answer unfamiliar calls myself.”

“I guess you wouldn’t…if some fan got your number it probably would end with you going deaf from the screaming.”

“The fans are quite…enthusiastic,” Harry agrees. “Even after all these years. Although we did have a lovely woman who found our home address and simply left bouquets of flowers every Thursday for three months. We finally went out and met her, took photos and such. She’s moved to Cardiff now, but still sends us a nice Christmas greeting every year.”

“Wow.” Eggsy is actually quite impressed. “That’s…nice.”

“Not all fans are fanatics, Eggsy, even if that’s the origin of the word. Unfortunately it’s quite difficult to find the ones who are, well, sane.”

“I’m looking forward to getting advice from you on that sorta thing.”

“Hamish says one of my favorite things is giving advice to people, whether they like it or not, so you’re in luck,” Harry says with a husky chuckle. “So…now that my husband has hopefully removed his head from his arse, we’d like to invite you for dinner.”

“Sure, that sounds nice,” Eggsy says. “I can get your address from Percival.”

“If you’re amenable, we thought we’d try something different. Neutral ground, as it were. What is your favorite restaurant?”

Eggsy frowns. “I got a local pub I like, but not anything like what you’re probably used to, Mr. Hart.”

“First of all, it’s Harry,” he says sternly. “And secondly, a local pub sounds quite nice.”

“No, it ain’t,” Eggsy says soberly, thinking of The Black Prince and the usual fights that broke out around half-nine each night. “Anywhere you wanna go is fine with me. I trust you to explain things on the menu if I don’t know what they are.”

“We wouldn’t do that to you, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly. “We are not out to embarrass you or point out your lack of knowledge on certain topics. We would very much like to get to know you better, and we can’t do that if you’re uncomfortable. And while I enjoy a gourmet meal now and then, my husband most certainly does not. He’s happiest with a beef pie or lamb stew or even fish and chips. As a matter of fact, I know the perfect place. We will all be happy there.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. “Whatever you think is best, Mr. Hart…I mean, Harry.”

“We’re free this evening.”

Eggsy looks down at the mess on his tiny kitchen table. “Sorry, Harry, but I can’t. It’s my little sister’s birthday and…”

“Say no more, Eggsy. Family comes first.”

“I’m available tomorrow,” Eggsy says.

“Excellent! So are we. I will send a car around to pick you up at…say…half-six? I just need your address.”

“Oh, Harry, that ain’t necessary,” Eggsy says immediately.

“Nonsense, my boy. I want to do it. So…tomorrow at half-six.”

“Do I have to dress up or anything?”

“Absolutely not. Just your usual attire will be fine.”

“All right.” Eggsy rattles off his address.

“Thank you. We are looking forward to seeing you then.”

“Yeah, me, too, Harry.”

“And have a lovely night with your family.”

“I will, thanks.” Eggsy hangs up and goes back to the nightmare that is wrapping presents.

“You’re what?” Michelle stares at her son.

“I’m having dinner with Harry Hart and Merlin McNair,” Eggsy says, snapping something into place. “Here you go, Daisy. One fancy dollhouse, all put together.”

“Dollies have a house!” Daisy crows with delight. She picks up the little family and starts putting everyone to bed. There’s a doll in the tub, one in the bed, a baby in a cradle, and another doll on the living room sofa. “Dollies go night-night!” She beams up at Eggsy.

“That’s right, Flower, dollies go night-night.” Eggsy stands and stretches. “Jesus, the thing came in one big box. How did it take me two hours to put together?”

“Back to what’s important, Gary Unwin,” Michelle snaps. “You’re having dinner with Merlahad tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy’s slightly annoyed. She hadn’t acted this excited when he showed her his first (and only) CD cover. “So?”

“SO? They’re only two of the handsomest men to ever stand on a stage,” Michelle snaps. “And YOU’RE having dinner with them. YOU!”

“Gee, thanks, Mum,” Eggsy says wryly.

“You’d better be on your very best behavior.”

“How will you know if I ain’t?” Eggsy teases.

“Because I’m your mum. I’ll know.”

“That ain’t true, because you didn’t know that I stood on their terrace and gave Merlin a piece of my mind,” Eggsy retorts.

“You WHAT?” Michelle shrieks.

“Look at the time, gotta go,” Eggsy says, inching toward the door.

“Stop right there.” Michelle taps her foot.

“He was giving me attitude, Mum, acting like all I wanted was to get rich and famous and forget where I came from. Acted like it weren’t about the music for me. I put him in his place, and he wrote me a letter to apologize.”

“You got a letter from Merlin McNair?” Michelle gasps.

“You want it?”

Michelle pauses and Eggsy knows she’s actually considering it. “No,” she says finally. “But you’d better be nicer tomorrow night.”

“It weren’t my fault!” Eggsy says in exasperation.

“Still. Be a good boy.”

“Yes, Mum,” Eggsy mumbles.

“And go home if you want. Here’s some of the cake.” She hands him a bag. “Put it in the refrigerator when you get there.”

“Yes, Mum.” Eggsy pulls on his jacket and kisses Daisy. “Happy birthday, love.” His heart aches when he looks at her. Sometimes it seemed she was more his daughter than his mother’s. He sang to her, walked the floor with her, spent his meager earnings on new clothes for her. Now that he was moving up in the world she was going to want for NOTHING. Today it was a dollhouse…someday it would be a REAL house.

“Bye, Eggsy,” Daisy says without looking away from her dolls.

“Goodbye, Eggsy. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mum.” Eggsy hugs his mother and heads out to his lonely flat.

Harry nods his thanks to the waiter and gives his husband a stern look. “You will behave yourself tonight.” He sips at his martini and smiles with satisfaction.

“Christ, Harry, for the tenth time, I know. I was a horse’s arse. Ye were quite clear on that subject.” Merlin takes a large gulp of his own pint.

“All right. I like this boy, Hamish. He seems to really care about the music…and it’s been a long time since we had someone like that working with us.” Harry sighs, suddenly feeling tired.

“I agree.” Merlin squeezes Harry’s knee under the table. “I WAS an arse. I’ll do better tonight, I promise.”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry says with a smile. He glances toward the door. “Ah. Here he is.” Harry stands and raises a hand so Eggsy sees him.

Eggsy smiles shyly and heads across the small restaurant. He’s wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt, and his hair is styled neatly. He is quite an attractive young man; Merlin isn’t the only one who’s noticed. A few women (and men) give him an admiring glance as he walks across the room. “Hey, Mr. Hart…Mr. McNair.” Harry frowns. “I mean, uh, sorry, Harry, and, um, Merlin.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Sorry, I just…Dean liked to kiss the feet of everyone in the business, was always calling everyone ‘mister,’ so I started doing it, too.”

“Nothing wrong with respect, Eggsy. But there is a good chance we will be spending a LOT of time together, so we might as well make things a bit more casual.” Harry holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it. “Please, take a seat.”

“Aye, lad,” Merlin says gruffly. He shakes Eggsy’s hand as well. “Sit down. Thank ye for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me. This place looks nice.” Eggsy sits and looks around. “Comfy.”

“It is. It’s one of my favorites,” Merlin informs him.

Harry hands Eggsy a menu. “Please, order whatever you like. Our treat.”

“Harry, I can’t let you…”

“Nae, lad, ye can. It’s the least we can do after how I acted,” Merlin tells him.

Eggsy blushes. “All right. Not necessary, but thanks.”

The waiter returns shortly after and takes their food orders as well as Eggsy’s drink order, a pint of lager. “So, Eggsy, how was your sister’s birthday?” Harry asks.

“Oh.” Eggsy looks pleased that Harry remembered. “It was real nice. Got her a big dollhouse. She just turned three, but she already loves it. Had cake, you know, the usual. Told my mum I was meeting you two tonight, she almost had a breakdown.”

“A fan?” Merlin asks.

“More than I knew, apparently. I promise to keep her at a safe distance,” Eggsy says with a shy chuckle.

“I’m glad you had a nice time,” Harry says. “I have an older sister and we are quite close. She’s been such a wonderful source of love and support throughout the years. My parents were not pleased by my choice of careers…or choice of life partners.” He takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it. “But Evie has always been my number one fan…even stood up with me when I married Hamish.”

“How long have you two been married?” Eggsy asks with interest.

“Ye have nae done research on us, lad? I know there is a great deal of information online,” Merlin says with a frown. Harry nudges him. He’s told Merlin over and over not to Google himself but he insists on doing it…and is never pleased by the results. 

“No, actually. Percival told me a lot, and then I wanted to just hear it from the two of you. Learned real quick you can’t believe what you read online.” Eggsy gives a real smile, a broad flash of teeth that accentuates the sharp line of his jaw. “If what they say is true, not only am I dating Ariana Grande, but I’m living in a ten room flat AND I own a racehorse. Never met her, my flat is like three room, and I never even seen a horse in person.”

“That is a very mature outlook, Eggsy,” Harry says, impressed by the boy’s words. “We have been married twenty years.”

“Twenty years? But I didn’t think…”

“Ye are correct, lad. Twenty years ago same sex marriage was not legal here,” Merlin says. “But we had a private partnership ceremony all the same. The day after the act passed in twenty-fourteen we did everything we had to and made it official.” He holds up his hand so Eggsy can see the ring. “I’ve been bound to this idiot since I was in my twenties.”

“Best mistake we ever made,” Harry says, smiling fondly at his husband. He’s ridiculous, he’s grumpy, he’s gorgeous, he’s brilliant, and Harry would die for him. “How about you? Is there someone special in your life?”

“Uh, well, no.” Eggsy looks uncomfortable and rubs at the back of his neck.

“Forgive me. It is too soon to ask such a personal question,” Harry apologizes.

“Nah, it’s fine. If I’m gonna be putting my name under yours and following you around Europe, least I can do is answer your questions,” Eggsy says. “I’m, well, I ain’t ever had no one serious. Was seeing someone, I guess you could say, but it didn’t work out. He wanted a little more than I was ready to give.”

“He?” Merlin’s eyebrows go up.

“Yeah.” The answer isn’t defiant, simply matter-of-fact.

“I must admit, Eggsy, I’ve done my own research. I’ve spoken to Percival about you, of course, but I’ve also read some of your press and other things. I saw no mention of your sexual status. Is it something you wish to cover up?”

“Not at all! I mean, I don’t, but Dean always…he never outright asked, but he hinted real big that I wasn’t gonna do shit in the business if girls thought I was a ‘pillow-biter.’ His phrase not mine,” Eggsy says bitterly. “Plus where I come from, gay men ain’t exactly treated the best. I learned to keep it pretty quiet.”

Their food comes and Harry waits to continue. The waiter leaves and he says, “I’m sorry to hear that, Eggsy. We were quite fortunate because we had each other. Our romantic relationship wasn’t swept under the carpet, but we also didn’t flaunt it. And it was so much easier back then. Social media didn’t exist, and journalists were more respectful than they are now.”

“And then there’s the way ye dressed, Harry. All that fluff and flounce…the makeup…”

“You like me in eyeliner,” Harry points out and Merlin clears his throat. “It’s not like I was the only one. Look at Duran Duran…Spandau Ballet…”

“Did you always want to do music like that?” Eggsy asks. “I know a bit of your stuff. Not quite my cup of tea, but the lyrics are good.”

Merlin dips his head modestly. “Thank ye, lad. I started doing ballads and folk music then moved to something harder. I’d play anywhere they had a microphone and a guitar or piano. Most of the places paid me in beer and I didn’t care.”

“He was such a rebel,” Harry remembers. “Tight black jeans, a black leather jacket…black vest…looked so dangerous. He had hair back then, beautiful dark hair.”

Eggsy laughs. “Can’t imagine you doing something like that, Harry.”

“Oh, no, I left all the rebellion to Hamish. I was at university studying classical music. I wanted to play in the London Philharmonic someday.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy looks surprised. “What instrument did you play?”

“Violin.” 

Eggsy looks impressed. “The correct question, lad, is what instruments he plays…plural.” Merlin pokes Harry with his fork.

Harry sighs. “Really, Hamish, I do not wish to brag.”

“You LOVE to brag.” Merlin looks at Eggsy and taps his plate with every word. “Violin and every other string instrument. Guitar. Piano. Drums, if he’s drunk enough. And he can get by on most reed instruments.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy stares at Harry in awe. “That’s amazing.”

“It isn’t, really,” Harry says modestly, but he is enjoying the boy’s admiration. “How about you?”

“Guitar and piano, although I don’t got one, not yet,” Eggsy says. “Flat’s too small. Working on a keyboard right now.”

“I play those myself,” Merlin informs him. 

“So, you two met at university?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes, although not really,” Harry says. Eggsy gives him a quizzical look. “I wandered into a pub where Merlin was playing. He was on a stool with his guitar, singing “Taxi” by Harry Chapin. He had the most gorgeous voice…I simply sat down and listened. I found out he was there every Sunday evening and kept coming back.”

“After the third Sunday I went up to him and asked him if he was stalking me,” Merlin says with a grin. “Posh bloke like him, he definitely stood out. Looked exactly the same as he does currently, but with curly hair…didn’t put all that ridiculous product on it like he does now.”

“I did NOT look the same,” Harry retorts. “I didn’t dress this well.” Merlin snorts and Eggsy laughs. “I offered to buy him a drink, we started talking, and found out we were attending the same school.”

“I was studying engineering,” Merlin informs Eggsy before he can ask. “On scholarship. I didn’t have Harry’s upbringing…or his family. I was the youngest of six, lived in a shack at the edge of a tiny Scottish town. Worked about a hundred odd jobs while I was at university.”

“So you and me…”

“Aye, lad, we’re not all that different. Which is what makes my treatment of you completely inexcusable.” Merlin blushes a bit and Harry gives his leg a gentle nudge. 

They finish their food but order another round of drinks, talking about how Harry and Merlin came together as musicians and how they navigated the road to stardom. Eggsy is a good listener, asking questions here and there but mostly allowing them to reminisce and tell their story. It’s only when the waiters start flipping chairs onto tables that they realize how late it is.

“I am very sorry, Eggsy…I suppose we’ve lost track of time,” Harry says, standing and pulling on his jacket.

“Don’t apologize, was having a real good time,” Eggsy says. “And I’ve learned so much already.”

“I’m just glad this evening ended better than our last get-together,” Merlin says. 

“Our car is this way…we’ll give you a ride home,” Harry says, leading the way down the street to the car park.

“So I can tell my mum that I behaved myself,” Eggsy says as he slides into the backseat. “I mentioned that I went off on you, Merlin, and she let me have it.”

“Did ye tell her I deserved it?” Merlin asks over his shoulder.

“Yeah, but that didn’t matter. She was one hundred percent on your side.”

Merlin chuckles. “Sounds like a lovely woman.”

“She’s the best…had a rough go of it for a while after my Da died, but she’s tried her best.”

Eggsy gives Harry directions and soon they’re pulling up in front of a building of flats. “Thank you for coming out with us, Eggsy. I know I can speak for Hamish when I say we really enjoyed the evening.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy replies, growing shy once more. “Maybe…maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“Definitely,” Harry says.

“Have a good night, lad,” Merlin says. Eggsy nods and gets out of the car.

“Thanks again!” He scurries up the pavement to the door of his building.

Harry says nothing, just sighs a little as he watches Eggsy go through the front door. Merlin turns to look at him. “What?”

“Ye like him.”

“Of course I like him. He’s a charming, bright, friendly young man with a lot of potential.”

“That’s not what I mean. You think he’s attractive.”

“I thought we already covered that. He is indeed a very handsome boy.”

Merlin smiles and Harry rolls his eyes. “Harry…”

“I am happily married to the handsomest, most exasperating man ever to be born on Scottish soil.”

“We can look.”

“Hamish.”

“We can fantasize.”

“Hamish McNair.”

“Those pink lips around your…”

“I’m done.” Harry turns on the radio to an alarming volume, puts the car in drive, and speeds away before Merlin can say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put out there again that I know NOTHING about the music business other than what I've gathered from interviews I've read, movies I've seen, and other things I've happened upon on the internet. My focus here is the story, so if you are well-versed in the music business, I ask that you suspend your disbelief :) This is something I've really been struggling with and have finally decided to just let go, so the writer's block can disintegrate. Thank you for reading!

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Percival says as Eggsy comes into his office on a Monday morning. “How was your weekend?”

“Good, actually. Mostly spent time with my mum and sis…ran errands, played in the park.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“You?”

“I had brunch with Harry and Hamish yesterday. It sounds like you’re all getting along quite nicely.”

“Yeah, we are,” Eggsy agrees. “I’m a bit surprised, to be honest.”

“Why?” Percival asks as he pours tea. 

“Well, I figured we’d have that dinner and realize maybe we CAN get along, and that would be it. But I’ve gotten three emails from Harry, texted with Merlin all weekend, and then actually had a video chat with them both. Well, with Merlin, but Harry popped in and out.”

“Ah, yes. Harry isn’t quite comfortable using electronic modes of conversation, although he’s mastered emailing very well…I suppose because it’s just like writing a letter,” Percival says with a smile. “Hamish prefers a bit more back and forth, brief texts and the like.”

“Yeah, that’s what happened…we ended up talking about cars. Was weird. Not even sure how that all started,” Eggsy says, scratching his head. “I mean, it was nice, not like they were bugging me or nothing. Just didn’t expect them to be…”

“Friendly?”

“Interested. Like in me,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Finally sat down and did some research on those sites you gave me, the respectable ones that ain’t full of stupid gossip. They’ve worked their arses off, huh?”

“One hundred percent correct. They work harder than anyone I’ve ever met. And it has paid off. They’re comfortable financially, and they’ve had a steady fan base for over two decades. It’s dwindled, of course, but there’s never a problem selling tickets.”

“Songs are good, too. Don’t like the fast ones so much, but the ballads are beautiful,” Eggsy says sincerely.

“They are,” Percival says with a smile. “Hamish has a way with lyrics and Harry writes beautiful music. And speaking of good songs, I hope you got some rest over the weekend, because you’re going to be quite busy this week. I have an idea to get your name out there in a positive way.”

“Um, not to sound conceited or nothing, but ain’t it out there already?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“It is, and I know you’re not conceited, Eggsy. We’re just going to start changing how people hear your name. I have three places I wish for you to perform, and then you’re going to do two interviews. One for an actual publication, and the other for a blog.”

“Three performances in one week?” Eggsy says in disbelief. “But I ain’t got costumes or sound or…”

Percival holds up a hand. “Stop worrying, Eggsy. This will be very bare bones. No costumes or sound equipment needed. Just you and your guitar. You will only be playing for twenty minutes, thirty tops.”

“So what do you want me to play? Lemme guess. ‘Let Me Know’ is high on the list, right?” Eggsy grumbles. The song was actually in decent rotation on local radio for a while but he absolutely hates singing it. It’s silly and bubble gum and everything he isn’t. 

“Unfortunately, yes, you will have to play that. People know it, and they like it. I know YOU don’t particularly like it, but needs must. One or two other songs from your album, and then you may decide the rest.”

“Really?” Eggsy stares at him. “Dean never let me decide nothing.”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, Eggsy…” Percival leans over to refill his tea. “I am not Dean Baker.”

“You sure about this?” Eggsy asks Percival two days later. He straightens his snapback and looks around the semi-crowded Tube station.

“Quite.” Percival snatches the cap from Eggsy’s head and shoves it into the pocket of his long coat. “Simply go stand in front of that column, clear your throat, announce who you are, and start singing.”

“Percival, these people don’t wanna hear me sing,” Eggsy murmurs, looking at the businesspeople and tourists and everyone else only looking at their feet when they walk.

“They don’t know what they want.” For the first time since they met, Percival actually looks irritated with him. “Just do as I say, please, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, sure…sorry.” Eggsy gets his guitar from its case, leaving the case itself with Percival. He’s not there to make money, he’s simply there to make music. Something he hasn’t done in quite some time. Eggsy strides over to the pillar Percival suggested and clears his throat. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!” He says loudly. “My name is Eggsy Unwin, and I thought I’d make your commute a bit more enjoyable by providing some music. Um, hope you like it.” He glances at Percival, who nods and waves a hand, telling him to get on with it. 

“I’m not giving you money, loser,” growls a man about his own age as he brushes by.

“That’s good, arsehole, because I ain’t played nothing yet!” Eggsy yells after him before thinking. Percival’s eyes widen. “Have a nice day!” Eggsy adds for good measure. “Fuck.” He tunes the guitar, takes a deep breath and starts playing. “I know you’ve been sworn…I read your complaint…you’re needing someone older. And though I’ve been warned to live day by day there’s something taking over…” A few people actually slow down to listen and Eggsy feels a bit braver. This is harder than being on stage. People are RIGHT THERE, watching him sing. It was so much easier when he was just performing for his webcam. “Did you expect to kiss me one time, while looking at me with the same eyes ever again…so come on and face it, so come on and face it…it’s time that we say it…you can cross the line whenever you want to, I’m calling it love soon…close your mind and waste some time if you have to, I’m calling it love soon…it’s not about you now, it’s what we are…”

“Oh my GOD, it’s Eggsy Unwin!” He hears a woman shriek.

“Who?” A man asks.

“Shut up, I’m listening!” The woman yells. “I have to call Abby…and Theo…and oh my God I have to call Sam!” She digs out her phone and whines. “I can’t call them AND take video!” She elbows the man next to her. “Start recording, idiot!”

Eggsy grins and gives Percival a wink. He’s always liked this song by John Mayer, loves the way the guitar rolls under the lyrics. “Your mother complains that you need a man, you haven’t mentioned me yet. And all of your friends don’t know who I am, I’ve been your best kept secret. I understand I wasn’t part of the plan, a dollar short, a minute early, but I am your man…so come on and face it…”

The next performance the following morning is a little easier, set up in yet another Tube station near a fairly busy posh shopping area. Once again a few young women scream with delight, and he’s soon surrounded by a group of onlookers clapping and actually singing along. They ask for selfies, get his autograph, and it’s another twenty minutes before he can actually walk away. “Well done,” Percival says proudly.

“Percival, that felt good and all, but it was only a group of people in a Tube station.”

“A group of perhaps forty people in a Tube station…and fifteen or twenty of them will post video online,” Percival tells him. “Which means another hundred or so will see it, and so on.”

“You’re pretty good at using social media,” Eggsy says, impressed.

“I’m good at a great many things, Eggsy,” Percival says serenely. He checks his watch. “We’re going to be late. Pack your guitar and let’s get moving. We’re meeting Veronica Sheldon for lunch.”

“And who is this again?” Eggsy puts his guitar in its case and slings it over his shoulder. 

“She writes a music blog…fairly new but extremely popular.”

“Ugh, one of those? Really, Percival? Done all sorts of interviews with those kinda people.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose. “They wanna know stupid shite like if I wear boxers or briefs.”

“Well?” Percival stops walking. “Which is it?”

“Really, mate?” Eggsy nudges him. “Boxer briefs,” he announces as they go up the stairs.

“Just remember to behave yourself,” Percival says as they hurry along the pavement. “She’s had tea with a Kardashian, although I’m not quite sure which one. I can’t keep them straight.”

“Who can?” Eggsy asks with a laugh. “I promise, Percival, gonna be as sweet as pie.”

“I’m sure she’ll love that,” Percival says dryly.

They arrive at the café with a few moments to spare, and Eggsy takes those minutes to straighten his vest and run a hand through his hair. “Mr. Morton!”

They turn to see a woman in her late twenties come bustling down the pavement. “I’m sorry I’m late. The Tube was a nightmare.”

“Not at all, Miss Sheldon. Eggsy Unwin, this is Veronica Sheldon, mistress of the ShelShocked music blog.”

“A pleasure,” Eggsy says, holding his hand out.

“Oh, no, Eggsy…the pleasure is ALL mine,” she coos, looking him over and winking. She shakes his hand. “Do you mind if we sit here at one of these tables? It’s such a lovely day.”

“That’s fine.” Percival actually holds a chair out for her and she giggles with delight. “Now, after we order our lunch I want you to pretend as if I’m not even here. There is no need for me to hold Eggsy’s hand…I’m simply present because we came from another engagement.”

“You look like someone who can take care of himself,” Veronica says, winking at Eggsy.

“I hope so,” Eggsy says, giving Percival a worried look when she looks down at her menu. Percival slightly shakes his head and smiles when she looks up again.

Once the interview officially starts, however, she is all business. “So, Eggsy, tell me a bit about yourself. I must say I was a bit surprised to see you playing in a Tube station.”

“You were there?” Eggsy asks in surprise. She simply waves her phone. “Oh, wow, that didn’t take long,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. “I know I was marketed as more of a pop singer in the past, but this is what I really like. Me and a guitar, or me and a piano.”

“So you want to be the next John Mayer or Ed Sheeran?”

“No,” Eggsy says without even looking at Percival. “I wanna be the first Eggsy Unwin.”

Percival hides his smile in a bite of salad.

“Hamish, I called you three times,” Harry says as he enters their bedroom. “I need you to help me move the desk in the office.

“Why?” Merlin asks, not looking up from his laptop.

“Because it needs moved,” Harry says. “Obviously.”

“I’ll be down.”

“WHAT are you doing?” Harry sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at the screen. “Is that…is that Eggsy?”

“Yes,” Merlin says with a small grin.

“He’s on a…outside…is that a pub? Is he playing outside a pub downtown?”

“It is. It’s the third time this week he’s played in the city.”

“Wait a minute.” Harry shakes his head. “Are you stalking this young man?”

“NO, Harry.” Merlin gives him an annoyed glance. “Percival sent me a message suggesting that I search for Eggsy online this week. He’s had him show up at different places around town and just sing. Nothing but Eggsy and his guitar. It’s brilliant, actually…a great way to get his talent out there without all the other rubbish, and of course people will spread it via social media.”

“Yes,” Harry says. He listens for a moment. “He is quite good.”

“He is,” Merlin says, and Harry can tell he’s impressed. “He’s done some ridiculous pop songs, of course…apparently they’re off his album. He’s mixed in a few other singer-songwriters, and I think one song might even be his own. It’s been quite enjoyable to listen to.”

“I wanna say thanks to everyone for standing around and listening to me,” Eggsy says on the screen. “Know you wanna get back to your pints, and I gotta be honest, that’s sounding pretty damn good to me, too.” Eggsy winks at the crowd. “Gonna finish with this song…just found it recently and I’ve fallen in love with it. These blokes have been playing music together almost longer than I been alive, and their words and music are just amazing…kinda obsessed with this song, to be honest. It’s called ‘Latitude,’ and I hope I do it justice.”

Merlin and Harry both sit up straighter. “Well,” Harry says as his melody starts to flow from Eggsy’s guitar. “That’s a bit of a surprise.”

“Indeed,” Merlin murmurs.

They listen as Eggsy sings one of their favorite songs, a song born of a melody Harry wrote back in his university days, and lyrics developed by Merlin during their first tour. They rarely perform it live, since neither of them wish for it to be buried under the screams of their more ardent fans. Eggsy’s simple acoustic rendition is almost better than the original, in Harry’s opinion. “He is…something,” Harry finally says, watching the way Eggsy’s body moves with the music, his fingers flying over the strings of the guitar.

“I suppose he’ll do,” Merlin says gruffly. “He is definitely good at engaging with the crowd.”

“That he is,” Harry says. 

They watch until the song is over and Eggsy bows to the large crowd blocking the pavement. “Well, let’s move your bloody desk,” Merlin says, slamming the laptop shut and getting off the bed. “Even though you never use that office.”

“Correct…because the desk is in the wrong place,” Harry says over his shoulder as he leaves the bedroom.

“Eggsy. Eggsy!”

Eggsy sighs and turns around, pasting a smile on as a teenage girl comes running up to him. “Hello there.” He runs a hand through his hair, which is still wet from his post-workout shower.

“Hi, oh, Eggsy, hi! I…oh my GOD!” She giggles and hides her face in her hand for a moment. “I saw your videos online, I was in that Tube station like the day before, I could have seen you if it was the other day!”

“Well, that is a shame, now, isn’t it?” Eggsy says, wishing Percival was there to diffuse the situation. “I’m glad you watched it online, though.”

“Can you sign this for me?” She pulls a magazine from her purse.

“Of course.” Eggsy glances down as she hands him a pen. “Oh…this.” He gives her a genuine smile as he sees the interview he’d done just a few weeks before with an actual music business journalist. The man didn’t seem all that impressed at the time, but the article itself was quite generous in its honest portrayal of Eggsy as an up and coming young artist with a true love for music. Eggsy hadn’t expected for the interview to be published so soon…but he knows nothing about journalism.

“Yeah, my dad gets this magazine and, like, it was sitting around and I saw your picture and I freaked out!” The girl informs him. “You look sooooo good in the pictures!”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says. “My manager actually took them during the interview.”

“No, like, professional photographer or anything?” The girl actually frowns. “You deserve better than that, Eggsy.”

Eggsy laughs. “Aren’t you sweet? It was fine, honestly. Just a quick interview in a conference room at my manager’s office.” He signs the magazine, takes a few photos with her, and shakes her hand before heading on his way. That was fairly harmless, and he feels good about the way he handled it. He’d been nervous speaking with the journalist, an older man who knew the music business inside and out. But he’d answered the man’s questions honestly, and the writer didn’t seem to be trying to get any dirt on him or make him look bad. Yet again, Percival had worked some sort of magic.

Eggsy whistles as he walks down the pavement, pulling out his mobile to text his mother. The phone rings in his hand, startling him so much he almost drops it. The name on the caller ID makes him stop in his tracks. He thought he’d deleted it. Apparently not.

He answers the call and brings the phone to his ear. “Hello, Charlie.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Eggsy Unwin. How are you?”

Eggsy moves to the side of the pavement, out of the way of the bustling pedestrian traffic. “I’m all right. Didn’t expect to hear from you again.”

“Yes, I know. It’s been a while.”

“Lemme correct myself. Didn’t expect to hear from you EVER again.” Eggsy frowns, pressing his free hand to his other ear so he can hear better. “You made it pretty clear that if I didn’t put out, you wasn’t interested.”

“I suppose that IS how we left things,” Charlie admits. “We’d been dating for over a month, it was the plausible next step.”

“For YOU, maybe,” Eggsy snorts. “So, what can I do for you? I’m sorta busy right now.”

“Yes, you do seem QUITE busy. Busking and talking to bloggers…such a full schedule.”

“I wasn’t busking. Didn’t take a penny from no one,” Eggsy points out. “And apparently the interviews I’m doing are working…YOU know about them.”

“I have friends who have the time to read such rubbish,” Charlie says with a sigh. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I will say that everyone seems to be very happy with what you’re doing. Your name is really starting to roll around the industry.”

“It was already rolling around, Charlie. Percival is just making it roll a bit faster, and in all the right places,” Eggsy snaps. “What do you WANT?”

“Just to chat…just a reminder of where you came from. My father’s record label took a chance on you when…”

“Oh, for fuck’s SAKE, Charlie! Why do you ALWAYS gotta throw something in about your dad? I KNOW he’s the head of the label…it’s my fucking label!”

“You’ve never seemed very proud of that fact. We took a chance on you, Eggsy, when no one else would.”

“Yeah, and then you tried to make me into some beefcake pop pin-up boy,” Eggsy says angrily. 

“You agreed.”

“I didn’t have a choice! Ain’t like Dean was doing much for me, and I signed the contract before I knew anything about the business.”

“Correct. And that contract states you will do two more albums for us…and WE get the final say as to what’s on those albums.”

“Yeah, Charlie, I get it,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I’d be very careful, Unwin, if you know what’s good for you.”

Eggsy blinks. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you do what my dad and the men at the label say. You record what they want you to record, you sing the songs they give you. You quite bitching about it like you did with the last album…and you don’t try to weasel some of your own pitiful songwriting attempts onto the next record.”

“Or what?”

“Or…or maybe I do a few interviews of my own. Talk about this new singer Eggsy Unwin, who is quite talented, but is also a flaming homosexual. A pitiful little twink who’s the biggest cocktease in the business.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Eggsy says, but he feels a little nervous. “People would want to know how YOU know I’m gay…and your precious daddy wouldn’t like that.”

“He already knows,” Charlie tells him.

“But you always said…”

“I said many things, and only some of them were true,” Charlie says with a laugh. “You’re so damn gullible, Unwin. My father is used to my shenanigans by now…it’s amazing what fires can be put out when a large amount of money is dumped on them. Don’t think that just because you’re not stuck with that waste of space Baker that you can get around what we want. People know you and I were…friends. It will look bad for me if you start acting like a little rebel. Behave yourself.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy says angrily, terminating the call. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. “Fuck.”

“I don’t know why you make me sit in the sun,” Harry says unhappily. “You know it makes me squint, and that gives wrinkles around the eyes.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, your SHOE is in the sun. We’re under an umbrella!” Merlin digs into his pocket and pulls out a pair of sunglasses. “Wear these, if you’re so worried about wrinkles.” He opens his menu. “It’s a lovely day and I want to sit outside for once. Ye dragged me into town, made me sit through meetings…I want a pint and a sandwich.”

“You knew we had obligations today,” Harry points out. He slides the sunglasses on and glances at himself in the café window. Not bad. He should wear sunglasses more often. He smiles at the pretty picture he makes and turns to look out on the street. He catches sight of a familiar figure across the street. “Hamish.” He gently kicks Merlin under the table. “Isn’t that Eggsy?”

“Oh, so now you’re fantasizing about him OUTSIDE the bedroom as well?” Merlin teases, but he looks up from his menu. “Actually, I think that IS him.”

“He looks…upset,” Harry says with a frown. Eggsy’s fists are jammed into his jacket pockets as he strides along the pavement. His shoulders are hunched and his frowning at his feet.

“He does,” Merlin agrees. “I think I’ll have vegetable soup with my sandwich.”

“Hamish!” Harry pokes him and stands. “I’m inviting him over.”

“He probably doesn’t want to be bothered.”

“YOU don’t want to be bothered,” Harry retorts. He walks to the corner and holds up a hand. “EGGSY!” Harry all but yells. Eggsy looks up and around, smiling when he catches sight of Harry. Harry motions for him to come over and waits at the intersection for Eggsy to cross the street. “Hello there.”

“Hi,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Didn’t expect to run into you.”

“Hamish and I are having lunch just up the street. Please come join us.”

“I don’t wanna impose, and I ain’t the best of company right now.”

“I can’t force you, of course, but we’d love to have you sit with us.” Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “And perhaps we might be able to help in some way?”

Eggsy sighs. “Sure. Why not. Always nice to see you two.” He follows Harry to the café.

“Good afternoon, Eggsy.” Merlin stands and shakes his hand at least, and the smile on his face looks genuine.

“Hi, Merlin. Harry invited me to join you two, hope that’s all right.”

“You are always welcome,” Merlin says, and Harry smiles proudly. He snaps his fingers and a waiter appears out of nowhere.

“A beverage, sir?”

“Um, yeah, I’ll…lemon water, please?” Eggsy opens the menu and then closes it again as the waiter walks away.

“I do not wish to pry,” Harry begins, earning a snort from his husband. Harry gives him a sharp look.

“Sorry…insect went up my nose,” Merlin says innocently, coughing and wiping at his nose a bit.

“But you looked quite vexed as you walked along,” Harry continues. “Is everything all right? Your mother, your sister…all are well?”

“They are, thanks. It’s…something personal.”

“Oh.” Harry has to practically sit on his lips to keep from saying more. It’s not his business. It’s not. They are going to be coworkers, basically. Eggsy has no reason to explain himself to them. “The soup is excellent here,” he says instead. “The chicken salad is quite tasty as well. They add just the right amount of dill.”

“That sounds good, actually,” Eggsy says. The waiter returns with his water and they all order. Merlin gets a ham and cheese sandwich with his vegetable soup, Harry orders a large salad, and Eggsy decides on a chicken salad sandwich with crisps. “And I will take the check,” he informs the waiter.

“Eggsy, my dear boy, that isn’t necessary.”

“I want to. Owe you, don’t I?” Eggsy says with a bright smile. He sighs and the smile vanishes. “Seeing you two is probably the best thing that’s gonna happen to me all day, anyway.”

Merlin huffs. “Out with it, lad. Something is weighing on ye and it will be best for us all if ye just talk about it.”

Harry glares at his husband. Seriously, has he taught the man nothing? He smiles at Eggsy. “What Hamish is trying to say, Eggsy, is that we would be happy to listen if it will help you to speak about whatever’s bothering you.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy toys with the salt shaker. “It’s…the label’s giving me a bit of a rough time.”

Harry is surprised. “Really? I figured Percival would be assisting you with that sort of thing now.”

“Yeah, he…he don’t know about it yet. It kinda just happened.” Eggsy rubs at the back of his neck.

“Lad, dinnae let Harry bully ye into talking about it if it’s that hard,” Merlin says, surprisingly sympathetic. “I know I told ye to say something, but we dinnae know ye well, and it is nae our place to make you discuss something that makes ye uncomfortable.”

Eggsy gives Merlin a shy smile. “Thanks. Feel comfortable around you two, swear down. It’s just…” He shrugs. “It’s dumb, really. I’m new to everything, and if they tell me to jump, I gotta ask how high. It’s just that Charlie…”

“Charlie.” Merlin frowns and then a light bulb seems to go off. “Charlie Hesketh? Patrick Hesketh’s son?” Harry looks at him in surprise.

“Yeah. He rang me up, reminded me that I have a contract and I have to do what they say. They signed me up to be a popstar, and I guess they didn’t like me singing my own stuff…or anyone else’s.”

“Like ours?” Harry asks. Eggsy blushes. “We saw the footage, Eggsy. You were incredible.”

“I think ye sang it better than we do,” Merlin adds.

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. “Just really like that song. Love the idea of searching the world but realizing the one person who can be your home is right in front of you.”

“Thank you,” Harry says. He waits as their food is delivered. “He’s right, the label does have the authority to dictate the contents of your album, but Percival will also be able to fight on your behalf.”

“I hate asking him to do that,” Eggsy mutters. “Ain’t his fault I signed whatever Dean put in front of me. Know now that he was doing whatever he could to get the most money out of me. Didn’t care what I wanted or what I was good at.”

“You’re good at the pop stuff as well,” Merlin says as he slurps his soup. “Ye look quite nice bouncing around a stage.”

“Blame that on gymnastics,” Eggsy says, and Merlin gives him a questioning look. “Grew up doing gymnastics, was thinking about the Olympics, even…but Mum couldn’t afford for me to keep going. Still work out when I can, do parkour. You two know what that is?” They shake their heads. “Free running, like bouncing off buildings?”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Harry asks, horrified.

Eggsy smiles, finally looking more relaxed. “Not if you know how to do it. But anyone can stand on a stage and shake their arse to the beat.”

“Harry can’t,” Merlin says with a grin. “He has horrible rhythm.”

“I do not. If I had horrible rhythm I couldn’t play all the instruments I play,” Harry points out, offended.

“All right. He has horrible rhythm with his body. He is a terrible dancer, lad,” Merlin says, actually winking at Eggsy. 

“I find that hard to believe…legs like that.” Eggsy blushes and suddenly looks down at his sandwich. Merlin raises his eyebrows at Harry, who makes a face at him.

“I know you did not ask for my advice, Eggsy, but I suggest you talk to Percival about this. He is quite knowledgeable about the industry, of course, plus it is his job to do this sort of thing.”

“Check with Percival on this, lad, but I dinnae think Charlie Hesketh has much authority in the matter,” Merlin adds. “He has no official position at the label, and cannae be telling ye what to do without his father’s consent.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Eggsy mumbles, but he doesn’t elaborate.

Harry sighs. The boy looks so sad, so lost. “Well, Eggsy, tell me…how is that little sister of yours?”

Eggsy immediately perks up. “Daisy? She’s aces. Did the cutest thing yesterday…gotta pic here, maybe video.” He pulls out his mobile and eagerly leans in to show Harry.

“So we’re going to meet with the label on Thursday…I think they probably are going to want to see some songs by the fall,” Percival tells Eggsy. “I know you’ll be on tour by then with Harry and Merlin, but I’m sure you can come up with something.”

“I know you said you thought we’d get some of my original stuff on the next album, you promised that when we met…but are you sure?” Eggsy asks sadly.

“Why, Eggsy…it sounds as if you are questioning my ability to do my job.” Percival gives him a tiny smile to show he’s joking. Eggsy doesn’t smile back. “ARE you questioning my ability?”

“Never!” Eggsy says immediately. “I just…what if they say no? What if they think I need to just keep shaking my arse onstage to make the girls scream? What if they don’t give a rat’s arse about talent? What if they just want me to do what I’m told, like a puppet on a string> What if they only want me to…behave?”

Percival gets up and prepares tea on a table at the side of his office. He hands Eggsy a cup before sitting down and stirring his own. He frowns down into the cup, deep in thought. Eggsy’s beginning to think that making tea is Percival’s solution for everything. “It seems quite specific, what you’re saying. Has someone at the label reached out to you? You are permitted to speak with whomever you like, of course, but I would be failing in my duties if I didn’t take care of the more technical aspect of things.”

“You ain’t failing nothing, Percival, swear down.” Eggsy fidgets in his chair. He desperately wants to tell Percival about Charlie, but it’s just so embarrassing. And they’re not quite at the level where they’re exchanging personal histories.

“Eggsy, I am your manager. I am employed to do all the things you shouldn’t be doing. You should be focusing on the music, on your writing, on the performance. If there’s something distracting you from all that, I’d like to know about it.” Percival gives him a warm smile. “I also consider you a friend, and I see that you are unhappy. That bothers me, and I would like to assist if I can.”

For some reason that brings tears to Eggsy’s eyes. “Fuck,” he mutters, blinking hard. A monogrammed handkerchief is thrust across the desk. “Thanks.” Eggsy dabs at his eyes and hands it back. “Sorry. It’s just between you and Harry and Merlin…ain’t never had so many posh gents care about me before.”

“Harry and Merlin?”

“Yeah. Ran into them earlier today…they asked me to sit down with them and I bought them lunch. Told them a little about this and they suggested I tell you all about it.”

“Wise men, both of them,” Percival says with a grin. “Although they both have their foolish moments, which I am legally not allowed to tell you about.”

“Aw, c’mon, Percival,” Eggsy says, smiling.

“I had to sign a non-disclosure agreement,” Percival adds. Eggsy isn’t sure if he’s serious or not but doesn’t press the issue. “Please tell me.”

“Okay.” Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “Told you I was gay and all, yeah? Told you I ain’t never really had a serious relationship or nothing. I WAS dating someone for a while, but we sorta had to keep it on the down low because of who he is…Charlie Hesketh.”

“Patrick’s son.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy waits, but Percival doesn’t say anything else. “We hung out, went for dinner, all that. He…he wanted it to go further, and I didn’t. Wasn’t really ready for all that, we didn’t know each other that well, even after a month, and I didn’t…I didn’t want him to be my first. Just knew that it wasn’t right.”

“I see.”

“And when I kept telling him no, he decided we shouldn’t see each other no more. Which is fine. I was working on my career and everything, that meant more to me than anything else. Wasn’t like I was in love with him or nothing, and I know he wasn’t all that interested in me. We’re too different.”

“Because you are a decent human being and Charlie Hesketh is a bit of a toad?” Percival asks. Eggsy almost spits out his tea. “I’m fully aware of who and what Charlie is, Eggsy. Word gets around and I am very happy to hear that you are quite rid of him.”

“So, I mean, we didn’t fight or nothing, but it was a bit of an awkward ending. No one likes to hear “put out or get out.” So when he called me today I was pretty shocked.”

“And he said…”

“He just wanted to remind me how much the label did for me, and that I shouldn’t be so interested in doing my own music…that the label liked the pop stuff, and I should shut up and do that. Said since he and I were involved or whatever that it made him look bad.”

“That’s not all,” Percival says, giving him an odd look.

“Said if I didn’t behave myself he would do a few interviews of his own, talk about how I was a…a…” Eggsy can barely say the words. “A twink, and a cocktease.”

Percival slowly places his cup back in the saucer and down on the desk. “I beg your pardon?” His voice is quiet and emotionless.

“He said that he’d do interviews or whatever and make me sound like some sorta…I dunno…gay little butterfly, teasing blokes with sex and then refusing,” Eggsy says bitterly. “Know you don’t know me all that well yet, Percival, but I AIN’T that type of bloke. Swear down. I’m gay, yeah, and I ain’t ashamed of it. But I don’t wanna sound like one of those idiots who prance around flashing their arse at anyone who seems interested. That AIN’T me. And I ain’t no cocktease, either. I’m allowed to say no, I said no to him, and he didn’t like it.”

“I believe you, Eggsy, and any anger I’m feeling right now is most definitely NOT directed toward you,” Percival says icily. “I cannot fathom, in this day and age, that someone is STILL using the word ‘no’ against someone as a way to defame their character. This is simply ridiculous.” Eggsy feels a little better, a weight lifting from his shoulders. He should have known Percival would be on his side. “Of course you are permitted to refuse him. And I’m glad you did…it shows you an excellent judge of character.” Percival sighs. “He has no weight to throw about, Eggsy. He works for his father but not in any sort of official capacity.”

“But he can bend his dad’s ear, tell his dad to tell people what to do when it comes to me.”

“We will do our best to remedy that.” Percival gives him that warm smile again. “I believe we shall prevail, Eggsy. You will leave that meeting with your sexual history intact – and private – and we will get some of your songs on the next album.”

“Original material?” The man across the table blinks at Eggsy. “Like what?”

“Just what it sounds like…words and music by Eggsy Unwin,” Percival says. “He is quite talented, Mr. Edwards, and people like his music. I sent you the video files…”

“Yes, yes, my assistant reviewed them and gave me their opinion,” the man grumbles. Eggsy sits quietly and waits. So far the man has been nothing but an ogre. “But Mr. Hesketh signed the boy on with an agreement that he’d record a certain type of music.”

“Mr. Unwin was not exactly aware of those terms, but as you say, the contract was signed,” Percival says calmly. 

“We want more of what he gave us on the first album,” Mr. Edwards replies. “Our writers will provide him with the songs and he will record them as we see fit.”

“There are what…twelve or thirteen songs on an album? What harm would it be to give the young man some space?” Percival asks smoothly. “Perhaps six songs.”

“Six out of twelve? Ridiculous. Three.”

“Five.”

Mr. Edwards stares at Percival. Percival stares at Mr. Edwards. Eggsy stares at them both, only able to sit and watch as they discuss his career in a verbal tennis match. “Fine. Five. And I want them by the beginning of October.”

“The beginning of October?” Eggsy blurts out. He can’t stop himself. “That’s just a few months away, and I’ll be preparing for a tour! I can’t just spit them out like food from a vending machine!”

“Five songs. Thank you, Mr. Edwards,” Percival says. He gives Eggsy a look and he quickly shuts up, staring at his hands. “I believe that concludes our meeting, then.”

“Yes, yes, thank you,” the man says, shaking both their hands.

“Oh, Mr. Edwards, could I ask a question?” Percival says innocently. The man grunts. “Charlie Hesketh took it upon himself to contact Mr. Unwin by phone earlier this week. They know each other on a personal level, so it is not out of the ordinary…but he led Mr. Unwin to believe that he had some clout with the label, that if Mr. Unwin didn’t toe the line, there would be…retribution? Is that right? Does Charlie have the authority to threaten Mr. Unwin in this manner?”

“He threatened you?” Mr. Edwards looks at Eggsy.

“Well, he…he did say if I didn’t do what you all said, it would negatively affect my career,” Eggsy says, trying to sound as official and proper as Percival.

“He does not, in fact, have the authority to make any such statements on behalf of the label,” Mr. Edwards says sternly. “He holds a fairly high position, of course, but we would never hold something like this over an artist’s head.”

“I thought not, but wanted to clarify,” Percival says with a smile. “Thank you so much.”

“Have a good day, gentlemen.” Mr. Edwards waddles out of the office.

Percival snorts. “Charlie Hesketh holds a fairly high position? I think not. The only position he holds is that of the eldest son.”

“I still don’t like this, Percival,” Eggsy says soberly. “Charlie said it himself. His dad is used to his crazy behavior, and he throws all sorts of money at people to cover it up. He ain’t gonna care if this bloke says he don’t got the right…he’ll run to the magazines or bloggers or whatever. Trying to shake that empty-headed pop star image…and he’s gonna give me a brand new image, even worse than the first.”

“I think you’re blowing this a bit out of proportion,” Percival says, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Charlie just wants to make himself feel important.”

“Yeah, well, he got no problem using me to do that,” Eggsy mumbles. “Thanks, though, for trying to get my songs on the album. Five…that’s five more than I expected him to agree to.”

“And I have every bit of faith that you’ll get them done by his deadline.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Ain’t feeling very inspired right now.”

“Let me take care of that,” Percival says with a mysterious look on his face.

“Are you going to bother answering?” Merlin says, face half-buried in his pillow.

“I am lying here replaying the last thirty minutes in my mind,” Harry says, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

“Thirty minutes? I think you might want to adjust that number to perhaps half that,” Merlin says.

Harry opens his eyes, leans over, and bites his husband’s naked arse cheek. Merlin yelps and throws an arm in Harry’s direction. “I didn’t hear you complaining.” Harry reaches for the nightstand.

“I didn’t want you to feel bad,” Merlin replies.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Harry says, glancing at the caller ID. “Percival! What a nice surprise.”

Merlin rolls over and makes a face. “Bloody hell. I HATE when you make me collapse into a puddle of my own…”

“You love it,” Harry mouths, smacking him with a pillow. “Hamish says hello as well,” he tells Percival. Merlin makes an obscene hand gesture and climbs off the bed. “A favor? Of course, if I can…” Harry’s eyes widen and he almost drops the phone. “Well, I…of course. We’d love to. Yes, Hamish will agree, I’m sure of it.”

“What?” Merlin appears from the en suite, flannel in hand. “What would I love to agree with?”

“Yes. We’ll work it out…not a problem. More than enough.”

“More than enough what? And it’s going to be a problem. I KNOW it will,” Merlin growls. 

“No, not at all. The pleasure is all ours. Yes…we will. Good night.” Harry hangs up the phone and smiles at his husband.

“What pleasure is all ours? Harry Hart…what have ye done?”

“A good deed,” Harry says, smiling broadly. “And you missed a spot of come on your left hip bone.”

“Fuck off,” Merlin snaps, scrubbing at his hip and glaring at Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

“You did WHAT?” Eggsy gapes at Percival. “Are you fucking mental?” Percival raises an eyebrow. “I mean, sorry for swearing or whatever, but what the fuck, Percival?”

“They shall be here shortly and we will discuss it further.” Percival smiles as he looks around at the elegant room. “I do enjoy dining here. It’s such a lovely place.”

“Percival,” Eggsy says helpless, tugging at his tie but saying nothing more.

“You did WHAT?” Merlin gapes at Harry as he steps out of the cab.

“Come along, Hamish, the driver has other fares, I’m sure.” Harry hands the driver some cash and waits for his husband to exit the vehicle.

“Are you insane?” Merlin hisses as they turn toward the door of the restaurant. “You told me we were doing a good deed, helping someone…and then you wait until here and now to give me the details? What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that you would probably throw some sort of tantrum, and oh look. You are.” Harry smiles at the maitre’d. “Good evening. We are meeting two gentlemen…ah. I see them.” Harry nods in the direction of a table in the corner.

“Very well, sir.” The man leads them to a round table where Eggsy and Percival are already seated.

“Good evening, Percival…Eggsy.” Harry says with a warm smile. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Of course. I’m billing it to the company,” Percival says with a wink. “Hello, Hamish.” Merlin lets out some sort of unintelligible grumble and Harry steps on his foot.

“Percival. Eggsy,” Merlin snaps. He takes a seat on the other side of Percival, leaving Harry to sit between Eggsy and Merlin.

“Hi, Merlin…hello, Harry,” Eggsy says glumly. Harry gives him an odd look. “Nice to see you again.”

“And you, my boy.” The waiter arrives and they give their drink orders. “I’m famished. Can you recommend anything, Percival? We’ve never been here.”

“They do excellent things with seafood,” Percival suggests.

“Hamish LOVES seafood, don’t you, Hamish?”

“Will you not talk to me like a child, Harry?”

“Of course…when you stop acting like one,” Harry says smoothly. He turns to Eggsy. “How are you?”

“Uh, fine,” Eggsy says, blinking. 

“Excellent.”

Harry and Percival continue to make small talk about the menu and the restaurant until the waiter returns with the drinks. They give their order and the man is barely a few feet away when Merlin bursts out, “So, whose idea WAS this?” 

Eggsy jumps at his cold tone and winces a bit. “Not mine,” he says quickly. “Percival sprung it on me right before you two got here.”

“It was my idea,” Percival says. “I rang Harry and asked if it would be a problem. He said no, of course, because he is the picture of generosity.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Merlin growls. “This isn’t some sort of Victorian novel, Percival. Our holiday…our time of peace and quiet prior to touring and I need to behave and be the perfect host?” Eggsy winces again.

“First of all, you have NEVER been the perfect host in the entire time I’ve known you,” Harry says sharply. “The first time you had me to your flat you served me tap water in a jam jar.”

“I didn’t have a clean glass,” Merlin mumbles.

“Your dirty clothes were scattered all over your bedroom floor, and there was mold in the toilet.”

“Ye dinnae care much at the time, if memory serves,” Merlin interjects. “Ye were all too happy to add your clean clothes to my dirty ones on the floor.”

“That is neither here nor there,” Harry says primly. He notices Percival hiding a smile. “And as for behaving, I gave up on that long ago.” He turns to Eggsy and tries to help him relax. “Forgive my husband, Eggsy. As you know, he is quite ridiculous.” He adds a press of his foot onto Merlin’s for good measure. “So we’re all on the same page, Percival called me and asked if I would do him a favor and allow you to come spend a few weeks with us at our home in the country. We will be there for the summer, as Hamish mentioned, and we would love to have you. He mentioned that your record company has given you a deadline for five new songs, and that you might benefit from a location where you can relax and focus on your work.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Eggsy says, giving Percival a worried look. “More or less. Got some stress here, that’s for sure. But it’s…it’s…it’s imposing, or whatever. I feel like I just invited myself to your house without any sort of warning. The last thing I want is to interrupt you when you are resting up for the tour.”

“And ye WOULD be…” Merlin grimaces as Harry steps on his foot again.

“The house in the country is even larger than what we have here in town,” Harry informs him. “AND we have a recording studio on-site with all the instruments you might need?”

“Really?” Eggsy asks breathlessly, eyes wide and pink lips slightly parted. Harry takes a large swallow of his drink.

“Yes. You would have a suite of rooms to yourself and we probably wouldn’t even know you were there. We’ll be working on some new music of our own, of course…the label has asked for another greatest hits collection, and we are to add two new songs.”

“Asked? More like demanded,” Merlin clarifies.

“I know, right? That’s what they did to me…like I can just spit out five good songs in three or four months,” Eggsy exclaims. Merlin simply looks at him and he clears his throat.

“We would love to help with that, Eggsy,” Harry says. “It will absolutely be no imposition whatsoever. We might even be able to work together on ideas for the tour. We do very little of the planning for that, of course, but we do get the final say.”

“I just don’t want to be a bother,” Eggsy finally says unhappily. “Don’t want to interfere or interrupt nothing.” This is directed toward Merlin, who has the decency to look uncomfortable. 

“Ye will not be interfering in anything, lad,” Merlin says finally. “I just dinnae deal with change very well…I need eased into things. It comes with old age.”

“You ain’t old!” Eggsy says immediately. “You two are well fit.” He blushes and looks down at his plate.

“Harry is not the only generous person at the table,” Percival says, holding up his glass and saluting Merlin.

“Don’t kiss up to me, Percival, ye know it will nae work.”

“That’s right…kissing up to you is MY job,” Harry says, twisting his foot to run it up the inside of Merlin’s calf. Merlin glares at him.

“You SURE it ain’t a problem?” Eggsy asks timidly. “I love my flat, but ain’t gonna lie, having somewhere quiet with a state of the art studio would be aces.”

“It’s no problem. I promise,” Harry says. He smiles at Eggsy. “I’m sure we shall all have a lovely time. It’s been ages since we had a houseguest.”

“What did you tell them, exactly?” Eggsy says as he and Percival leave the restaurant in a cab.

“The truth,” Percival says, and Eggsy forgets how to breathe. “The record label is demanding songs faster than you feel you can finish them. You could use a nice quiet place to write, and would Harry mind if you joined them at their country house for a short visit.”

“Oh. So you didn’t mention Charlie?” Eggsy breathes again.

“I did mention him, but simply by saying that he’s been giving you some unnecessary stress, and it might do you good to be somewhere he cannot reach out to you again.” Percival sighs. “Your romantic history is just that, Eggsy. YOUR history. It is not my story to tell.”

“Thanks, Percival,” Eggsy says. He sighs. “Wish you was coming along, though. Gonna feel really uncomfortable there. Merlin don’t want me interrupting his holiday.”

“Merlin is a sweet man underneath the layers of whining and complaining,” Percival promises. “You’ll be the best of friends by the end of your stay, mark my words.”

_Merlin Im rly sorry about this. I didnt know anything about it. I rly dont have 2 come.  
It is fine lad. I’m sorry if I came across as a stroppy brat. I don’t like surprises. I prefer things out in the open. What Harry said was true, we would love to have you.  
I can help out around the house. Do dishes, even cook if u want. Not 2 bad at it.  
We have a small staff on site but I appreciate the offer and will let Harry know. He will contact you with details, I trust him to handle that sort of thing.  
Thanks again, Merlin. U 2 R aces._

“This isn’t going to erase what ye did,” Merlin gasps, both hands fisting in Harry’s hair.

Harry allows Merlin’s cock to fall from his mouth with a decadent slurp. “Yes, darling.” He tongues the head and sucks the precome away. 

“Ye dinnae just throw something like that at me and expect me to be gracious.” Merlin groans and arches his hips as Harry fondles his balls. “Christ…”

“Yes, Hamish.” Harry kisses down to the root and then swirls his tongue around and over the sac. He sucks a ball into his mouth and gives it tender attention as his hand slowly strokes the hard cock.

“Just because you have the most talented tongue in the history of oral sex does nae…fuck…” Merlin pants. “I had…I had to text him and apologize! I hate apologizing and I’ve had to do it twice to that boy.”

“Whose fault is that?” Harry asks. His thumbs trail up the inside of Merlin’s thighs. “How would you like to come, Hamish?”

“On your face,” Merlin growls. Harry obediently slides to the floor and waits on his knees. Merlin slowly sits up, staring at him in surprise. It is very rare Harry allows something so messy. He spreads his legs so Harry can kneel between them and starts to stroke himself. Harry closes his eyes and tilts up his face, one hand sneaking up to gently massage Merlin’s sac, something he knows will send his husband over the edge. “Fucking bastard,” Merlin hisses, and Harry feels the specks of come hit his face. He waits until he feels Merlin flop onto his back before slowly rising to his feet. He steps into the shower and washes all over before pulling on his dressing gown and returning to the bedroom. Merlin is still on the bed, naked from the waist down, one arm flung over his face. “I hate you.”

“I figured as much,” Harry says nonchalantly, going to the dresser for his pajamas.

“Why? Why did you do it?”

“Because I like your prick in my mouth.” 

A pillow hits the back of Harry’s head. “Why did you invite that boy to stay with us?”

“I didn’t invite him. Percival asked if we would host him, and I said yes.” He undoes the belt of the dressing gown and pulls on the pajama bottoms. 

Merlin leans up on his elbows to look at him. “Why did ye bother with the gown if ye were just going to put on pajamas?”

“One does not parade around naked.”

“Ye are hardly parading, Harry…it’s our bedroom.” Merlin shakes his head. “Even after all these years I still do not understand ye at times.”

“The feeling is quite mutual, darling.” Harry winks at him and slides his arms into the shirt.

“Why did ye say yes?” Merlin asks. “To Percival. Why can’t HE host him?”

“Because to my knowledge he doesn’t have a quiet country house,” Harry points out. “What will it hurt? Eggsy is a talented young man, and he deserves any assistance we can give him.”

“I don’t like it,” Merlin pouts. “He’s too…pretty.”

Harry stops buttoning and looks at him. “You’re quite serious, aren’t you?”

“Aye. You’re right, he’s a sweet lad and he is very talented. I just…he makes me look at him. I don’t WANT to look at him, but he forces me to look at him.”

“Yes. He forces you,” Harry says with a chuckle. He sits at the edge of the bed and takes Merlin’s hand. “Hamish, it’s fine if you look. I enjoy looking at him as well. He’s a gorgeous young man…and he’s also very sweet and kind.”

“With the bit of rough ye like,” Merlin says, gently poking Harry in the side.

“I am quite fond of a bit of rough.” Harry leans down to kiss him. “You’re right, I suppose. I should have checked with you before saying yes.”

“It’s fine. I trust you…for the most part.”

Harry smiles down into his husband’s beautiful hazel eyes. “I love you so much. Have I said that lately?”

“And I love ye, handsome peacock.” Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s hair. “And not just because ye know just how to suck my brain out of my cock.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if such homes exist in the English countryside, but in my world they do.
> 
> Also, of course the song Eggsy sings is "Your Song," by Elton John.

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy lets his duffel slide from his shoulder as he stares up at the house. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” The driver asks as he opens the boot and starts hefting out Eggsy’s bags.

“N-no, thanks.” The house is stunning. Beautiful grey stone, ivy climbing up the corners of the building. A lovely front garden with shrubbery and flowers, and what looks like a huge expanse of trees behind the house. It makes their city house look like a council flat. “Oh, sorry, I’ll take that!” Eggsy grabs his guitar and another bag.

“Not a problem, sir,” the man says with a smile.

The front door opens and Harry comes striding out with a broad smile on his face. He’s wearing casual grey trousers with a button-up shirt, sleeves carelessly cuffed at the forearms. Eggsy isn’t quite sure why he suddenly finds that VERY attractive. “Eggsy! Welcome.” 

“Hi, Harry…thanks for having me.”

“Thank you, George,” Harry says, handing money to the driver. “I know it’s a hassle for you to come all the way out here during the day.”

“No problem at all, Mr. Hart. Glad to take the drive. Give Mr. McNair my best.”

“I will.”

“Yeah, thanks, mate,” Eggsy says, nodding at the man. He waves, gets in the car, and drives off. “I didn’t expect you to send a car out for me, Harry. I woulda got a cab or sommat.”

“Nonsense. We use George and his brother now and then when people come to visit. He’s a good man and needs the extra money. Did you have any problems getting here?”

“Nah, train ran on time, George was waiting.” Eggsy blushes. “Never had no one hold up a sign with my name on it like that before.”

“I suppose it was a little pretentious but I didn’t want you to worry when we weren’t there waiting for you,” Harry says. He picks up one of Eggsy’s bags. “I wanted to make sure everything was ready for your arrival, and Hamish has locked himself in his study to write.”

“He…he ain’t still unhappy I’m here, is he?” Eggsy asks with a frown. This has been his main concern ever since the night they had dinner eight days prior. 

“He is not. I promise. And like I said, the place is so large that we might go an entire day without seeing one another, although I do hope that’s not the case.” Harry gives him a wink and opens the front door.

“It’s stunning,” Eggsy says honestly, and it is. Beautifully carved wood, lovely paintings on the walls, thick carpets on the floors.

“I suppose it is a bit silly…we’re not royalty or anything. But I do feel like it when we’re staying here.” Harry puts the bag down and turns to him. “It’s nowhere near big enough for you to get lost, but let me explain a few things about the first floor. The kitchen and dining room are down to your left, the room we use as a social area is to your right, and that tiny corridor down there heads out back. There is a lovely terrace overlooking the grounds, and you can also go that way to get to the swimming pool.”

“Swimming pool?” Eggsy gasps.

“Oh…I forgot to mention that in my email, didn’t I? Not to worry, I’m sure we can find a pair of swim trunks for you around her somewhere.” Harry smiles at him and Eggsy can’t help but smile back. “We have a small staff working for us here…we prefer to fend for ourselves when we can. Theodore and Henry take care of the grounds and maintenance around the house, they are father and son. Lovely men. Theodore’s wife Athena cooks for us, and their daughters Stephanie and Theresa help here and there with the cleaning. You’ll see them all come and go, they live down the road a bit. You can feel free to ask any of them for something you might need if Hamish or I can’t be found.”

“Wow. This just…you got staff. It’s…it’s like Downton Abbey.”

“Hardly,” Harry says with a laugh. “We only had Theo and Athena when we bought the place, and she was simply here to clean a few times a week. But then she saw the remnants of what we tried to make for dinner and was absolutely horrified. I do believe she feels we’d starve without her, although I wonder what she thinks we do when we’re in town.” Harry picks up the bag again and goes up the stairs. “Bedrooms and baths are up here, of course.” Eggsy shoulders two bags and grabs his guitar before following at Harry’s heels. Harry turns left at the top of the stairs and heads down the corridor. “Here you are. This is one of the smaller suites, but it has a lovely view and I figured you might enjoy it.” He opens the door into a bedroom and adjoining sitting room. “The en suite is through that door.”

Eggsy drops his bags on the bed and wanders over to the window. “Oh, Harry, this is gorgeous. You are so lucky.” He gazes out onto the lovely green meadow behind the house.

“We are,” Harry says with a sigh. “No one to bother us, good neighbors, enough space that we don’t kill each other when we’re here for extended periods of time.”

“I really appreciate this, Harry.” Eggsy turns away from the window to look around the suite. It is decorated in muted reds and golds and Eggsy feels as if he could live there forever. “You didn’t need to do it. No matter what you say, I know I’m an interference in…”

“Quiet,” Harry snaps. “You are nothing of the sort. Perhaps you can be of assistance to us when we start writing. As you well know, it is difficult writing when a deadline is involved.”

“Definitely,” Eggsy says with a nod.

“Lunch is usually between twelve and one, with dinner at half-six. Please feel free to eat whatever you find in the kitchen, you’re on your own for breakfast.”

“Sounds wonderful, thank you,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“Well, I’ll leave you to unpack. I’m going to answer some letters and work in the studio. You can wander about, get your bearings, if you like, and we’ll see you at dinner?”

“Yeah, okay, thanks.”

Harry nods and leaves the suite, closing the door behind him. Eggsy sits on the edge of the bed and sighs, trying to figure out how he’s ended up here. A beautiful mansion of a house, with STAFF, as a guest of two famous musicians. How in the world is this his life? He finally forces himself to get up and unpack his things. He know he’s brought more than is necessary when it comes to clothes, but he’s petrified that he’ll drop food on himself and not have anything clean to wear. He’ll have to ask about what to do with dirty clothes. Staff or not, he doesn’t want to make extra work for anyone. He stacks his music notebooks on the desk and leans his guitar against it. He’s eager to see the in-house studio but is too shy to go looking for it. If Harry and Merlin are like him, their work is extremely private until they’re ready to share it and he won’t dare poke his nose where he’s not wanted.

He gathers his shaving kit and other toiletry items together and opens the door to the en suite. “Bloody hell,” Eggsy murmurs, gasping at the large shower and pretty yellow and white fixtures. “I think this might be bigger than my flat.” The thought of a nice hot shower calls to him and he quickly strips down and steps in. The trip by train wasn’t long but he’d been practically vibrating with nerves, and the steaming water flowing over his head helps to wash away everything that’s been pressing on his shoulders for days now. He’s here now, away from Charlie, the record label, and everything else. 

Harry knocks on the door of Merlin’s study at 5:45. “Darling? It’s me.”

“Come in.” Harry opens the door and finds Merlin stretched out on a chaise, notebook folded over his face. “Of course it’s you. Who else would it be? Athena and the girls know better than to bother me in here.”

“It could have been Eggsy, because he has arrived.”

The notebook flies away. “What day is it?”

“Saturday, dearest husband.” Harry begins to tidy up stacks of paper and books. 

“But ye said it was NEXT Saturday!”

“I said that last week, so it IS next Saturday.”

“Fuck.” Merlin sits up and swipes the notebook away. “Quit touching my things.”

“This place is a pigsty.”

“I know where everything is!”

Harry sighs and stops fussing. It won’t do any good anyway. “I thought you might want to freshen up before dinner.”

“Do I have to dress up?” Merlin asks with a frown.

“Of course not. I just know how you get when you’re writing, and figured you would feel better after a quick shower.”

Merlin grabs Harry’s hand and all but pulls him down onto his lap. “Ye could join me in the shower.” He nips the side of Harry’s neck.

“I’d love nothing more, darling, but we don’t have time. And I like taking my time with you when you’re all sleek and wet.” Harry bites Merlin’s nose.

Merlin sighs and carefully slides Harry off his lap before standing and stretching. “Did he get here all right?”

“Yes. No problem at all, although he seemed quite embarrassed that we sent someone to fetch him. He definitely is not used to being treated like a popular musician.”

“That will come, I’m sure. I know I quickly learned to enjoy all that.” Merlin sighs. “I enjoyed it too much.”

“Hamish.” Harry cups Merlin’s face in his hand. “Don’t start beating yourself up over that again. It was ages ago. You’re not that person anymore.”

“But I was horrible to ye. I allowed those idiots who surrounded us to lead me astray…I let myself forget why we started doing this in the first place. When I think about how I treated ye…”

“Hamish,” Harry says again, giving Merlin a tender kiss. “That wasn’t you. That was the cocaine, and you managed to clean yourself up and get back on track.”

“How you’ve forgiven me I will never know. I will never forgive myself. Ye didn’t deserve that. I’m still not sure why ye stuck around.”

“Because, Hamish McNair, you are the love of my life.”

“And ye are mine, Harry Hart.” Merlin rests his forehead against Harry’s, hands fisting in Harry’s shirt. “I dinnae know what I would do without ye.”

“Hermit yourself away…bark at everyone…hoard all your money…”

“Funny.” Merlin kisses him. “Let’s go upstairs so I can clean up…I still think ye should join me.”

“Naughty boy.” Harry pokes him in the side.

By the time dinner comes around Eggsy has decided on a few life goals. He’s going to be careful with his money, save every bit he can, and find himself a house just like this one. He’s wandered about for the past few hours, not opening closed doors but poking his nose wherever he could. It’s an old house, obviously, and beautiful decorated with antiques and other fine furnishings. But he doesn’t feel like he’s on an episode of a television show. It’s obviously an actual home, not something staged for others to admire. The view from the terrace is stunning, and he spends a good hour just sitting on a chair with the sun warming his face. He finally goes back inside, finds his way to his room, and sets the alarm on his phone before laying down on the most comfortable bed he’s ever been in to take a nap.

He washes his face and changes his shirt before slowly making his way back downstairs for dinner. He admires the paintings on the walls as he goes down the hall, wondering how many of them are copies and how many are originals. He knows nothing about art. When Eggsy arrives at the dining room he peeks through the doorway and sees Harry and Merlin already seated at the table. “Christ, I’m sorry. Am I that late?” He all but tiptoes into the room.

“Not at all, Eggsy. You’ll soon learn that time is a fluid thing for Harry…it’s only because of you that he’s here on time now.” Merlin stands up and shakes his hand. “Good to see ye again.”

“Yeah, you too. Thanks for having me.” Eggsy shyly stands by the table.

“Sit where ye like, lad, no formalities here,” Merlin promises. He motions down at himself. “This is the most dressed up I’ll be throughout your visit, more than likely.”

Eggsy drinks in the tight black vest. He actually has no problem if Merlin wants to dress like that every single day; he’s well fit. The thought makes him blush and he slides onto a chair. “Your home is amazing,” he says finally. 

“Thank you,” Harry says with a smile.

“I will defer to Harry on that…there’s very little here that has anything to do with me,” Merlin adds.

“That is not true.” Harry glares at his husband. “I asked your opinion on everything. Your opinion just happened to be, ‘I don’t give a rat’s arse what ye do, Harry, just let me get back to my writing!’ So you DID have the option of being involved.”

“It’s true,” Merlin says with a shrug, and Eggsy has to laugh.

A door opens at the corner of the dining room and a woman comes in pushing a cart. She looks to be about Eggsy’s own mother’s age, with greying blond hair pulled back into a bun. “Eggsy, this is Athena. I’ve asked her to stay and serve dinner so you could meet her…normally she prepares it and we serve ourselves.”

“A pleasure to meet you, young man,” Athena says.

“Pleasure’s all mine, ma’am,” he says politely.

“None of that, Athena will do,” she says with a grin. “Anything I should know about, such as allergies or dislikes?”

“No, ma’am, I appreciate anything you might make,” Eggsy says quickly. “Don’t want to be a bother.”

“Listen to those lovely manners. Some people might take note,” she says, giving Merlin a pointed glare as she puts plates on the table.

“I have manners.”

Athena snorts and smiles at Eggsy again. “Enjoy your food. I’ll clean up and see you all tomorrow.”

“Have a good evening, Athena,” Harry says. He waves a hand at Eggsy. “Dig in while it’s hot.”

Eggsy takes a few bites and moans. “Incredible.”

“Yes, we are quite lucky,” Merlin agrees. “So ye like the house?”

“It’s beautiful. And the bed is so comfortable! I took a nap,” he confesses.

“Aye, that bed does have a nice firm mattress,” Merlin muses. Eggsy blushes.

“Hamish, behave yourself,” Harry scolds. “Although you are correct, if memory serves.”

“I poked around a bit, hope that’s okay,” Eggsy says to change the subject. He absolutely does not need to think about these two amazing men having sex on his bed. “Didn’t open doors or nothing.”

“That’s fine, Eggsy. I told you to look around,” Harry reminds him. 

“Sat outside. It’s so quiet and beautiful here.”

“It is…and hopefully it will be beneficial for your writing,” Harry adds.

“I was wondering…maybe tomorrow…could you…could you show me your studio?” Eggsy stammers. He hates asking but at the same time is dying to see it.

“Of course!” Harry says.

“We can do it after dinner,” Merlin says. “It’s nothing special, but I’m sure it will fit whatever needs ye might have.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispers.

“So…from how I found you I assume YOUR writing wasn’t going well?” Harry asks Merlin.

“My notebook was over my face and not in my hand, Harry, so I’d say you assumed correctly.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

They start to bicker and Eggsy focuses on his food, although they’re better than a West End show. The love they have is obvious, and Eggsy finds it especially adorable when they do things for each other without even seeming to notice. Merlin adds pepper and salt to Harry’s food, and Harry retrieves Merlin’s napkin for him when it falls from his lap. Harry is genuinely friendly and nice, but there is a bit of manners about him, something that shows good breeding. It’s in the way he holds his silverware, in his posture at the table. Merlin is more…grounded. It’s obvious his upbringing was closer to Eggsy’s than Harry’s, and his tone of voice and mannerisms are as far from posh as Eggsy can imagine. They seem as different as night and day, but completely perfect together. He notices that he’s staring at them and quickly looks down at his plate. He can’t help it, really; they’re both such attractive men, with tall slender bodies, large hands, and handsome faces.

And completely married to one another and not available. THAT is the number one thing he has to remember. No flirting, no comments, no anything. He’s NOT the tart Charlie threatened to reveal to the world. 

“All finished, Eggsy?” Merlin says and Eggsy jumps, dropping his fork to his plate with a clatter.

“Uh, yeah, thanks. Should we take these into the kitchen?”

“No, Athena will get them this time.” Harry stands, as does Merlin. Eggsy clambers to his feet. “The door down to the studio is by the front door.”

They walk down the hall and Merlin opens the door. He flicks the light switch and says, “After you.”

Eggsy cautiously makes his way down the steps and into a tiny corridor. Another light flicks on and he stares in disbelief. “Fuck me,” he blurts out, staring at the beautiful piano. Three guitars sit on stands in a corner and he also catches sight of a violin. 

“We have a small recording area next door,” Harry says. 

“How’d you get the piano down here?”

“A long story involving a great deal of money and an unusually large amount of curse words, lad,” Merlin says with a laugh. “That thing will nae leave this room until it falls into complete disrepair.”

“It’s beautiful,” Eggsy whispers, running a hand over the smooth wood.

“Play something,” Harry urges.

“Who, me? Nah,” Eggsy says, blushing furiously.

“Ye will be playing for us quite often in the future, Eggsy. Give it a go.” Merlin nudges him toward the piano.

Eggsy sighs and sits down, flexing his fingers a bit. “Do more on the guitar,” he admits, but his fingers run over the keys a little. He plays a chord. “It’s a little bit funny…this feeling inside…I’m not one of those who can…easily hide…” 

Harry chuckles. “That song is older than you by quite a few years.”

“Love Elton John. He and Bernie Taupin are a musical match made in heaven.”

“That they are. He and his husband David are lovely people,” Harry says.

“You can use this area any time while ye are here, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “There is a string on the door…simply tie it into a bow when ye come in, and then we know the space is in use.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. He looks up at them. “Thank you for everything. This means so much to me…was really stressing about Char…I mean, about the label.”

“We are happy to help, my boy,” Harry says, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Eggsy blushes and tries not to focus on the heat of Harry’s hand through his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

When Eggsy wakes up on that first morning he doesn’t know where he is. A beautiful room, incredibly soft sheets, the most comfortable bed he’s ever slept in. He rolls over and groans into the pillow, trying to convince himself that he’s not still asleep. When he finally forces his eyes open and sits up it all comes into focus. He’s at the country house of Harry and Hamish, Galahad and Merlin. He’s in a beautiful home with a gorgeous garden and meadow, a luscious swimming pool, and an amazing studio hidden in the basement.

Eggsy rubs a hand over his face and glances at the clock. Half-nine? How embarrassing. He’d slept for almost eleven hours. He bounces out of bed and heads for the loo, heeding the call of his insistent bladder. He touches his toes, does thirty sit-ups, twenty push-ups, and heads into the shower. He could stand in there all day but knows the hot water supply is probably limited.

He dresses in a pair of jeans and a nice teal polo before finally tugging on a pair of trainers and heading through the house in search of the kitchen. He finds it without too much difficulty, and is surprised to see Merlin at the table reading a newspaper. “Good morning, lad,” he says with a smile.

“Morning.” Eggsy makes a beeline for the teapot. “I cannot believe I slept so long. I’m sorry.”

“No need. It is the summer holiday, correct? A time for us all to unwind. If ye slept so long, ye needed it.”

“I guess so.” 

Merlin motions to the fridge. “Whatever ye like, lad, ye may have it. Everyone fends for themselves for breakfast, although Harry is a complete ogre if he doesn’t get something hot so I usually cook for him. I could cook for you as well…I’m pretty good at breakfast.”

“That’s nice of you, but I’m fine. I can make my way around a kitchen.” Eggsy opens the fridge and finds cheese, eggs, tomatoes and an onion. 

“Pans above the counter,” Merlin informs him.

“Thanks.” Eggsy goes to the stove and starts making his omelet.

“Any big plans today?” Merlin asks.

“Well, my biggest plan is stay out of your way. Both of you. Know this is your quiet time before the tour, plus you got work to do just like me. Thought I might wander about a bit this morning, saw a path along the meadow. And then maybe after lunch I could work in the studio?”

“Aye, lad. I was planning on going down there shortly, and Harry is doing paperwork.” Merlin actually wrinkles his nose.

“Paperwork?”

“Aye. He is in charge of everything that is required to manage this old barn, and when we first arrive he spends a few days getting all of that organized. Thank Christ he does nae expect me to help.”

“Is there a specific time you like using the studio? I don’t wanna impose.”

“Not really, although I usually work there in the morning. Harry is a bit of a night owl and tends to poke about a bit before bed. We write best when I complete the lyrics first, and then he can write around them.”

“Like Sir Elton and Bernie.”

“Yes,” Merlin says with an approving smile. “Do ye have any ideas?”

Eggsy sighs. “I know they’re gonna come up with some ridiculous pop rubbish so I don’t need to work too hard on that. Want some upbeat stuff, of course, but right now I’m feeling ballads.” He looks around and smiles. “I think it’s the environment.”

“Well, I hope ye find something to inspire ye,” Merlin says.

Their eyes meet and there’s something in Merlin’s gaze that makes Eggsy blush. It’s as if he’s drinking Eggsy in and likes what he sees. “Ah, good morning, Eggsy.” Harry breezes into the room and the ridiculous spell is broken. “I’m so glad to see you. I found these and thought they might work for you.” Harry holds out a small stack of fabric. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Eggsy plates his omelet and puts it on the table before taking what Harry offers. “Swim trunks.” He holds up a pair of orange and white swim trunks and frowns. “Oh.” While long and baggy is still fashionable for swim attire, the trunks go down to his knees.

“Oh, dear,” Harry says with a sigh. “I was so concerned with the waist that I forgot about the length.”

“It’s no big deal. Maybe I can just wear…”

“Nonsense. I’ll send for something. You’ll have it by tomorrow,” Harry interrupts.

“Leave him be, lad…ye will be wiser for it,” Merlin says with a wink.

“Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy says politely. 

They make small talk as he finishes his breakfast and then he goes out onto the terrace. It’s a beautiful morning, cool enough for his jeans but warm enough that a jacket is unnecessary. He makes sure his notebook and pen are in a back pocket before trotting down the steps and heading for the gate.

Harry tags along with his husband as he goes down the steps to the studio. “Can I help ye, Harry?”

“No, thank you.”

“Then why are ye nipping at my heels like a pup?” Merlin glares at him as he gets a pile of paper from a drawer.

“No reason.” Harry smiles pleasantly and sits down on a chair.

“What do ye think you’re doing?”

“Can’t I spend time with my husband?”

“Not when I’m trying to put words that that ridiculous bit of rubbish ye had wrapped around my toothbrush this morning!” Merlin pulls a piece of paper from his pocket.

“It looked like I was interrupting an intimate moment.”

“Between who? Me and my toothbrush?” Merlin sits down at the piano and spreads the pages out.

“Between you…and Eggsy.” Harry comes to sit next to him on the piano bench.

“NO, Harry.”

“YES, Hamish. The way you were looking at each other? It was simply adorable.”

“We were bonding over music, Harry…nothing more,” Merlin says sternly. “And where is this coming from? Ye almost sound as if ye are encouraging me to stray.” Harry stiffens and Merlin winces. “Fuck, Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. I was teasing and I…I shouldn’t have used that word.”

“It’s fine, darling,” Harry says tightly, and after all these years it should be. It was so long ago that Merlin allowed his head to be turned by anyone willing to kiss his arse. Slimy men who praised him, said how wonderful he was, patted him on the head and shoved cocaine up his nose. Men who tried to tell him that music was a single man’s business, and that he could have all the cock he wanted, all he had to do was ask, they’d hook him up. It was one night and one night only…one night when Merlin was so high that his feet barely touched the floor, and Harry found him pressed against a hotel wall by a large man who had one hand on his chest and the other sliding into his trousers. Harry whisked Merlin away, locked him in his hotel room, and had a good long talk with him once Merlin was lucid again. It was the last time Merlin touched anything stronger than a glass of whisky.

“Ye know ye are my sun…” Merlin leans his forehead against Harry’s.

“And you are the moon that crosses the sky, climbing through my window to love me to sweet dreams,” Harry sings quietly. He smiles and gives Merlin a tender kiss. It was the first song they’d ever written together, and although they’ve never actually recorded it, they occasionally sing it live. “I am not encouraging you to do anything, Hamish. It’s not like we haven’t shared lovers before.”

“That was a bit different, finding a groupie after the show and bringing him into our bed,” Merlin points out. “All in fun, no strings attached.”

“True,” Harry says with a sigh. “Eggsy is a sweet boy, and I would never want to do anything to hurt him. But he is so…pretty.”

“Aye,” Merlin says faintly, and Harry grins. 

“I give you permission to ‘bond over the music,’ if that’s what they’re calling it now.”

“Stop.” Merlin shoves him. “He’s simply a boy.”

“He’s talented, and talent turns you on.”

“It does.”

“He’s smart, and that also turns you on.”

“That’s not true…I’m married to you, am I not?” Now Harry does the shoving. “And what turns YOU on about him? And dinnae say his sweet little arse.”

Harry thinks about Eggsy. “He’s…pure. And I don’t mean that in the usual sense of the word. He’s seen many things, been through a lot. His childhood was not happy. But under all of that is a heart of gold, a sweet and generous soul. You can tell. He shines…and I simply wish to make it easier for the world to see that shine.”

“So his heart and passion turn ye on.”

“I suppose so,” Harry says. He sighs. “And the sweet little arse.”

Eggsy walks for almost thirty minutes before finally stopping to rest under a tree. He leans against the strong trunk and sighs, cursing himself for not thinking to bring a bottle of water. The fields and meadows are absolutely stunning, and he realizes he’s never spent this much time out in nature before. Not without some sort of time restraint, such as a visit to a park on a school trip. He can wander where he wants, take as much time as he wants…a freedom that he didn’t realize he needed.

He slowly allows his head to settle against the tree. Freedom. So many definitions for one word. Right now, however, it describes his state of mind perfectly. He’s free to wander through fields or sit on the terrace or swim in the pool or take a nap on his fantasy of a bed. He can get something to eat or ignore meals or dig through the fridge at three in the morning. He can write lyrics or music, play piano or guitar. He has NO rules, except the bit of a deadline looming at the end of the summer. But he can ignore that for now. He can ignore everything. Pressure from his Mum to come visit more. Pressure from Daisy to ‘please stay a little longer, Eggsy.’ Pressure from the label. Pressure from…Charlie.

Eggsy sighs and plays with some blades of grass. When Charlie first started talking to him it had felt like something to be proud of. Everyone knew who Charlie’s dad was. He was pretty much Eggsy’s boss…and the son of the boss was interested in HIM. He took Eggsy out to nice restaurants, got them into the VIP section of clubs. He seemed genuinely interested in Eggsy and his career. Until it was obvious he wasn’t. He was interested in ONE thing, and when Eggsy wasn’t quite ready to give it to him, he decided Eggsy was VERY uninteresting. 

Eggsy knows he should trust Percival, and even the man at the label, Mr. Edwards. They’ve said Charlie has no clout, no weight to throw around, and he should believe them. But he’d let Charlie in, trusted him with a few tidbits of information that he probably shouldn’t have. No one else knows he’s technically a virgin, or that he’d considered performing a few blow jobs and hand jobs in the back of cars when he was younger. No one knew he thought about climbing into those back seats so his Mum had food to eat. No one...except Charlie.

Eggsy pulls out his mobile and checks for signal. Good. He wasn’t sure what to expect, not that he exactly minds being out of contact with most of the people in his life right now. He dials and puts the phone on speaker. “Eggsy!”

“Hey, Percival, just wanted to check in.”

“How are you? Tired of the country yet?”

“Absolutely not. This place is AMAZING. Could live here forever, I think,” Eggsy says, looking out at the beautiful fields before him. “Can you hear it? Got you on speaker. Can you hear the birds?”

“I cannot, but I’ll take your word for it. Harry and Merlin have made you feel at home, then?”

“Yes. They’ve been great,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Just like regular blokes.”

“They ARE regular blokes, Eggsy.”

“So, uh…everything okay back there? Like with the label or whatever? They ain’t changed their minds about the songs?”

“They have not. I’ve not heard one peep from anyone at the label…ANYONE,” Percival says pointedly.

“Good,” Eggsy says, relieved. “Anyway, just wanted to say hi, let you know I’m still alive and all. Thanks for everything, Percival.”

“You are quite welcome. If the constant bickering starts driving you insane, send up a smoke signal and I’ll come rescue you.”

“Thank you, Percival,” Eggsy says, laughing as he hangs up.

“I’m beginning to think this is a bad idea,” Eggsy says as he pushes away from the table for a bit.

Harry frowns and looks at his husband. He’d thought everyone was getting along quite well, even though they haven’t spent much time in each other’s company. “Hamish.”

“What?” Merlin asks, all but licking his bowl. He’s ridiculous when it comes to anything with cherries in it.

“I’m gonna look like a whale by the time I go back home,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Not even two days yet, and I already feel as if I’ve gained a stone.”

“You look fine,” Harry promises, unable to keep his eyes from running over Eggsy’s body. He’s wearing simple jeans and a polo, but the jeans hug his beautiful thighs and the polo stretches just right over his pectoral muscles. “I’m sure you can find activities to keep you in tip top shape. Walking…the pool…it’s supposed to warm up this week.”

“Izzat how you two keep so fit?” Eggsy asks, and then blushes as soon as the words are out.

Merlin looks at Harry and Harry glares back. It if was anyone else, Merlin would make a smart comment about working out in the bedroom, but they don’t know Eggsy all that well yet. Merlin simply says, “We have a few pieces of equipment in that tiny room by the kitchen.”

“Of course! I forgot to tell you about that. I can show you…”

“Bollocks,” Merlin snaps. “Ye have no clue where that room is. Ye NEVER work out.”

“I work out,” Harry says defensively. “I swim…and I…”

“Dinnae let him lie to ye, lad,” Merlin says, pointing his spoon at Eggsy. “Harry is blessed with magical metabolism. While we are here, he rarely does any sort of exercise.”

“Lucky. Gotta work my arse off to stay in shape,” Eggsy says sadly. “I go to fat real easy.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Harry says before he thinks, but he’s rewarded with a lovely pink blush along Eggsy’s cheeks and throat. “Why don’t we have tea out on the terrace? We can sit out there, wait to watch the sun go down.”

“That sounds nice, yeah,” Eggsy says, jumping to his feet. He stacks dishes and silverware and carries it to the kitchen. He immediately starts water in the sink and tucks a dishtowel into the front of his jeans.

“Ye could take lessons, Harry,” Merlin says with a grin as he carries in their glasses and the rest of the dishes.

“You are making me sound like a lazy creature who does not wash or exercise,” Harry says with a frown. “What will Eggsy think of me?”

“Your house, mate. Be as lazy as you want,” Eggsy says, smiling over his shoulder.

“I will make tea,” Harry announces. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Merlin gently nudges Eggsy away from the sink, mentioning something about him being a guest. Harry smiles proudly. Apparently something has rubbed off.

Eggsy stubbornly plants himself next to Merlin and starts drying dishes as soon as Merlin has them washed. They start discussing music and Harry tries to remain as quiet as possible. He’s interested in Eggsy’s process. “I know you said you and Harry work like Bernie and Sir Elton…you give him the lyrics and he finds the music?”

“Aye, but sometimes…rarely…it is the opposite. This morning, for example…Harry had a page of melody wrapped around my toothbrush.” Merlin gives Harry an annoyed look.

“Well, I don’t do it the same all the time. Sometimes it’s the lyrics. I get a sentence, or a phrase, or an entire stanza…they march in and out of my mind like mad until I sit myself down with the guitar or keyboard and start the music.”

“I know the feeling,” Merlin tells him.

“And then other times it’s a melody. It like swirls in my head. Pieces here and there, and then it all comes together. And I sit down to play it over and over until words find their way in.”

“I do not envy you,” Harry says, placing cups and napkins on a tray. “It’s hard enough managing the music at times. I cannot imagine having to find a place for words as well.”

They finish washing the dishes, wipe down the counters as well as the dining room table, and head out onto the terrace. “This is just beautiful,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He prepares his tea and sits down at a tiny table. “I’m gonna get so spoiled out here.”

“You are welcome any time,” Harry tells him, and Merlin nods in agreement. “Even if we are not here. Just let us know if you need some time away, and we’ll make arrangements.”

“You’d…you’d do that for me?” Eggsy whispers.

“Of course. You are a friend now.”

“But you don’t even KNOW me. I could be a serial killer, or a thief…” Eggsy winces and Harry wonders just how true the statement is.

“Well, Percival trusts you, and he is an excellent judge of character,” Harry says.

“Aye, lad…and we are not incapable of protecting ourselves,” Merlin says calmly. His entire being radiates danger and aggression and Eggsy actually swallows hard.

“Ain’t never killed nothing but a fly,” Eggsy promises. “And my thieving days…they’re far behind me, swear down.”

“We all have history,” Harry says quietly, reaching over to squeeze Merlin’s hand. “Things we aren’t proud of. But you atone for them in your own way and move on.”

“What if the atoning ain’t that easy?” Eggsy mumbles.

“Find something that will help push that from your mind, something to occupy you,” Merlin says, leaning forward a bit. “When we first started making waves in the music business, when people actually started caring who we were, I allowed myself to fall in with a bit of a wrong crowd. I became addicted to cocaine, let it run my life for far too long. Thankfully I had someone by my side willing to pull me out…” Merlin kisses Harry’s hand. “But there are still times I crave it, even to this day. So I throw myself into my music, even tinker with electronics now and then. Just to keep my mind and hands busy.”

“Hamish has built a few radios, fixed a television set,” Harry says proudly.

“Really, Harry…a monkey could have done it,” Merlin says, blushing a bit.

“What about you?” Eggsy asks. “If it ain’t too personal a question?”

“I dealt with things a bit better than Hamish, but then again I grew up with more. When everything was thrown at him he caught it all and tried to keep it, instead of weeding through it and deciding what he really needed. I allowed fame to go to my head, I will admit that. If any famous musician or actor tells you it hasn’t gone to their head at one time or another, they’re lying,” Harry informs Eggsy. “I always enjoyed looking good, and my demon was shopping.” Merlin snorts and then busies himself stirring his tea. “We had to buy a second flat in the city because of my purchases. I still ignored it, and then one day Hamish pointed out that he had room for exactly five things in our closet. I realized I wasn’t required to wear something or own something just because it was fashionable. I could decide for myself what I wanted, what I liked…and set my own trend.”

“You always look real nice,” Eggsy says. “Looked up pictures of you two…your suits are gorgeous, Harry. Like you was born in them.”

“Thank you,” Harry says modestly. A thought occurs to him. “When we return to the city, I will take you shopping.”

Eggsy looks uneasy. “Well, uh, Percival already took me shopping, got me bunches of stuff.”

“Oh, no, my boy. Not like that,” Harry says with a grin.

“Here we go,” Merlin grumbles, and Harry kicks him under the table.

“I will take you for a suit. A bespoke suit, where they take measurements and make it just for you.”

“Ain’t that pricy?”

“Incredibly pricy, but it shall be my gift to you.” Harry smiles. “Just imagine how handsome you will look.”

“Um, well, if you think…”

“I DO.” Harry grins with satisfaction, leans back a bit, and looks up at the sky. “The only bad thing about the summer…it takes so long to get dark.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Eggsy asks in confusion.

“My husband is a bit of a science nerd, Eggsy. He loves the sky and is happiest when he’s looking up at it.”

“I have an amateur’s interest in astronomy,” Harry explains. “I have always loved looking at the stars, studying the way they move through the sky. I have a lovely telescope up on the balcony of our bedroom. Perhaps I could show it to you sometime.”

“Ye dinnae have to say yes, lad,” Merlin says. “He will still take ye for your expensive suit.”

“Dunno much about the sky,” Eggsy admits. “Never had a chance to look at it much. A bit difficult in the city.”

“That is correct, but out here the night sky looks endless,” Harry says with a happy sigh.

“Sure, I’ll look through your telescope with you some night,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

“See? I told you Eggsy was a smart young man,” Harry says to Merlin.

“There’s just nothing better to do out here,” Merlin retorts.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s only toothpaste, Harry. It will be cleaned.”

“Really, Hamish, you can’t clean it yourself?” Harry grumbles. It’s Eggsy’s second week at the house and they’d been up late the night before working on a bottle of wine as they discussed the music business. It’s as if they’ve known him forever, like he’s always been a part of their lives. It has shocked Harry how quickly Eggsy’s become part of their little world here at the house, and he can tell Eggsy is surprised at times as well. He’s feeling comfortable enough to poke a bit at Merlin, saying things just to get a rise out of him and make the bear growl.

“It’s not like I have dried toothpaste all over the sink, Harry. Christ, you’re in a mood today,” Merlin snaps.

“We were up too late.”

“You’re getting old,” Merlin says gleefully. 

“Oh, do be quiet,” Harry retorts, wandering out onto the balcony. He blinks against the morning sun and idly gazes down at the swimming pool. “Oh,” he whispers, watching Eggsy do laps. Harry turns back toward the bedroom. “Hamish,” he hisses, even though he knows Eggsy can’t hear him. “Get out here!”

“Why, so ye can yell at me again?” But Merlin ambles out onto the balcony. “What?” He looks down at the pool and Harry feels him tense up. “Isn’t that a lovely sight first thing in the morning.”

They watch as Eggsy pulls himself out the pool and runs his hands through his wet hair. The morning sunlight catches the water streaming down Eggsy’s beautiful body, and they sigh as one. Harry moves to stand behind Merlin and kisses the back of his neck. “That’s an even lovelier sight,” Harry murmurs. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful to run your hands over that body, chase the droplets of water with your tongue?”

“Well, I dinnae really enjoy the taste of…” Merlin shudders as Harry slides a hand down into his pajama bottoms. “Chlorine,” Merlin gasps. “Harry, we can’t…”

“Oh, I think we can.” Harry bites Merlin’s earlobe as he strokes Merlin’s rock hard cock. “Just LOOK at him. He’d be so limber…so strong. And that arse. Christ, I want to bite it. I haven’t even seen it yet and I want to bite it.” He runs a thumb over the dripping head.

“Harry,” Merlin whines. “Stop…he’ll hear you.”

“How? There is no way he can hear me. But if you can’t keep it down when you’re coming in your pajamas like a naughty little slag, he’ll definitely hear YOU.” Harry licks the back of Merlin’s neck before sucking hard.

“Harry.” Merlin’s entire body trembles.

“I wonder what he likes. I wonder if he’d let you put this inside him.” Harry’s strokes turn steady and firm. Merlin whimpers. “Or if he wants to fuck you like I do. I’d love to teach him just what you like, how to tease you almost to the edge before finally filling you and taking you hard and fast.”

“Fuck,” Merlin growls, reaching back to fist a hand in Harry’s hair as he spurts all over his fingers.

Harry strokes him through it, kissing the back of Merlin’s neck and holding him close to his body. When Merlin finally relaxes and draws a deep breath, Harry says, “Clean up your toothpaste next time. I’m taking a shower.” He bites Merlin’s shoulder, withdraws his hand, and heads for the en suite.

Eggsy stares at the notebook paper in front of him, the blank lines staring up at him angrily. Why can’t he do this? He turns back to the piano and frowns. He’s finished one song completely in the past week, with full lyrics and the basic melody down on paper. But this…this song just won’t flow. It won’t cooperate. And Eggsy’s getting frustrated.

He’s been frustrated ever since breakfast. He’d gone for a long swim, showered and dressed, and found both Harry and Merlin bustling about the kitchen when he finally came down. They’d greeted him cheerfully enough, but there was something off. Merlin was clumsy and snappish, and Harry just kept giving both Eggsy AND Merlin fond little smiles. And then there was the mark…the delicious looking love bite on the back of Merlin’s neck. That mark did Things to Eggsy, Things that shouldn’t be done. Merlin is a happily married man, and Harry is a wonderful person. Eggsy absolutely should NOT be jealous, wishing to be the person that put that mark there, and also wishing to have been in the place where it happened, watching Harry do it.

Eggsy is ashamed of himself.

He sighs and looks down at the keys. He closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths, and starts to let his hands wander. No rhyme or reason, really, just playing whatever his hands want to play. A melody forms and he opens his eyes. He likes that. It’s not bad. It’s slow, it’s dreamy, it’s romantic. Nothing sexy. It’s full of…sadness. Yearning. He stops, takes those deep breaths, and starts again. The melody begins the same, forming itself into something more than a melody.

Someone knocks at the door and he jumps, hands flying off the keys. “Yeah?”

“I’m very sorry, Eggsy.” Merlin pokes his head in. “I left something in here that I need. I’m so sorry to disturb ye.”

“It’s fine, Merlin. Not getting very far anyway.” Eggsy sighs and lets his fingers start moving again.

“That’s pretty, what is that?”

“Nothing, really, just came up with it. Not in a creative place today, I guess.”

“It happens.” Merlin gets a notebook from the desk at the side of the room. “I know it’s supposed to be a warm day today, but I was thinking of taking a walk after lunch. I’d like to speak with you about something, if ye would care to accompany me.”

“Uh, sure, Merlin, no problem, love to,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I’ll let you get back to it, then.” Merlin gives him a smile and goes to leave.

“You can leave the door open, if you want,” Eggsy calls after him. “I mean, I know it won’t bother no one, me fooling around down here, and it feels sorta…closed in. I ain’t used to that.”

“Of course.” Merlin leaves the studio without closing the door. 

Eggsy stares at the keyboard a bit before starting to play once more, the same melody flowing from his fingers.

”You wasn’t lying about it being hot today,” Eggsy says, wiping at his forehead as they walk. “Shoulda worn a hat.”

“At least we have water,” Merlin says, holding up a bottle. “We won’t walk for long. I just needed to get out and stretch my legs a bit.”

“I appreciate you asking me along.” They walk in silence for almost ten minutes before Eggsy says, “You wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Aye.”

“Have…did…did I do something wrong?” Eggsy asks almost fearfully. He figures Merlin has to know. He has to see the way Eggsy can’t help but look at Harry. He’s just so handsome and posh, tall and slender with those soft beautiful hands, that crooked smile, the warm brown eyes. And he’s so NICE. Something about Harry makes Eggsy a little nervous, as if he will disappoint Harry if he uses the wrong fork or wears the wrong shirt. But Eggsy also knows Harry would never judge him for his manners or his wardrobe. Because Harry is a nice man.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Merlin says. “Is there something I should know? Something about my husband?”

“Uh, no,” Eggsy says quickly. “Me and Harry, well, we…”

“I’m teasing ye, lad. I know he has cornered ye in the library and bored ye with some of his conversation.”

“Ain’t gonna lie, he does like to lecture…although I think he calls it teaching?” Eggsy says with a grin. “But he’s aces, love spending time with him.”

“He likes spending time with you as well, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “He has a special fondness for ye.”

For some reason this makes Eggsy blush. “Me?”

“Aye. Ye are an attractive, smart, funny young man. Why wouldn’t Harry enjoy your company?”

“You don’t mind that me and Harry hang out when you’re writing?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“On the contrary…I encourage it. Ye make my husband smile.”

Eggsy stops walking for a moment and looks at Merlin carefully. It almost sounds as if…as if Merlin WANTS Eggsy to spend time with Harry. “Well, he makes me smile, too,” Eggsy says finally.

“Good. But that’s not what I wished to speak with ye about,” Merlin says. “I have an idea that I think Harry may be a bit apprehensive about, and I would like your opinion.”

“MY opinion?” Eggsy gasps.

Merlin uncaps his water and takes a large swig. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes sweat from his bald head. “Aye. Why don’t we sit in the shade…that looks nice over there.” He starts walking toward a small line of trees and Eggsy trots after him. They arrange themselves under a tree. “As ye know we are preparing our next greatest hits album.” Eggsy nods. “One day you’ll find out that this sort of thing is much more difficult than ye would expect. Ye have to pick the songs, which is more difficult than ye would think, because the ones you like best are not necessarily the ones that the label wishes ye to pick.”

“You really think I’ll have enough songs for a greatest hits album someday?” Eggsy can’t help but ask.

“Don’t be stupid,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy blinks and drinks his water. “Anyway, I heard of an idea that I thought might be interesting…we could still have a greatest hits album but rerecord the songs with other artists. Like use the original arrangements but have other singers featured.”

“Oh, Merlin, that sounds incredible!” Eggsy gasps. “That would be fantastic! I’d love to hear something like that! Any idea who you’d ask?”

“Well, I hadn’t thought that far, but I figured some of our contemporaries, perhaps one or two newer artists,” Merlin muses. He looks out into the field. “I’m sure Simon Le Bon would be amenable, perhaps Paul Young…Gary Barlow is QUITE talented. I’d have to run it by Harry, of course.”

“You don’t think he’ll agree?”

“He’s very protective of his music. He respects all the artists I’ve mentioned, but he tends to get…selfish. About the music, anyway. Otherwise he is the most generous man you’ve ever met. He’d give anyone the shirt off his back. While explaining the designer and just why it looks so good on him, of course.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“I know one thing he wouldn’t share,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

“What is that?”

“You, bruv.” Now Eggsy rolls HIS eyes. “Harry is head over heels in love with you. I hope and pray that someday I can find someone and have what you two have.”

“Well, whatever ye do, lad, dinnae settle for someone just because ye dinnae wish to be alone,” Merlin informs him. “If ye are going to continue to build a career in this business, there are MANY times ye will be lonely. Even while surrounded by a lot of people. ESPECIALLY when surrounded by a lot of people. They all want a part of ye, and soon ye barely have anything left of the man ye used to be. Thank Christ I had Harry, or I probably would nae be sitting here with ye now.”

“Because…because of the cocaine?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“Nae…if Harry had not kept coming to my shows way back when, I dinnae know if I would have continued performing. I more than likely would have given up and gone the easy route…which meant falling in with my old group of friends who were not exactly law-abiding citizens.”

“I can sympathize with you there,” Eggsy says quietly.

“Harry became my rock in so many ways. He writes the music that forms the foundation for my lyrics, but he is also the bedrock of my heart, if that makes sense.”

“Sounds like words to a song,” Eggsy says with a tiny smile. “And yes, it makes absolutely sense.” Eggsy sighs and plays with his water bottle. “You know by now that I didn’t grow up in the best neighborhood. If I didn’t have music I probably wouldn’t be sitting here neither. Used to be a lazy fuck, sat around smoking weed with my friends all day. Tried to use the music to keep myself together, and then when Mum got pregnant with my sister I decided to man up.”

“I think ye are very mature and responsible for your age, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “And I’m sure one day ye will find someone willing to shoulder the load with ye.”

“Yeah…you was lucky to find someone already looking to be in the business, though. I tried that…didn’t work out,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Remember…remember that day in the city when Harry invited me to have lunch with you, and I told you Charlie Hesketh was giving me shite?” Merlin nods. “Well…he and I…we…we was a thing. Briefly. BARELY a thing. Probably couldn’t even CALL it a thing.” Eggsy realizes he’s babbling.

“I see.”

“Basically I thought he was being nice, that he knew I was new to it all and was looking to give me a hand. Ended up he wanted to give me a hand…and a mouth…and a dick,” Eggsy says bitterly. “And that was it.”

“There’s nothing WRONG with that,” Merlin points out. “Two consenting adults can have a…”

“Weren’t like that at all. I wasn’t consenting.”

Merlin looks horrified and his eyes grow stormy. "Lad, did he lay a hand on ye in a way ye did not welcome? I will rip off his arms and shove them up his large and ugly nose.”

“No! Merlin! Weren’t like that, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Calm down…take a drink of water.” He clumsily pats Merlin’s arm. “I just…I wasn’t ready for it is all, and he didn’t like that. Wasn’t willing to wait. I ain’t…I ain’t never…” Eggsy has been telling himself that he’s not going to reveal his virginal status to Harry or Merlin. He’s sure they pretty don’t care what he is or isn’t doing in his bedroom, plus they were practically strangers. But there’s something in the warmth of Harry’s brown eyes, in the way Merlin had just become infuriated at the thought of someone behaving inappropriately toward Eggsy…it makes him feel he can finally admit the truth. “I’m a virgin,” Eggsy says finally. “I mean, I did a few hand jobs with blokes once or twice, blew someone behind a pub once, but that’s it. And that’s all I did with Charlie, just because he wouldn’t fucking shut up about it. But when I wouldn’t let him stick his cock up my arse he called it off.”

“I see,” Merlin says again. “I’m proud of ye, Eggsy.” Eggsy looks at him in surprise. “Ye could have said yes if for no other reason then he is the son of the boss. But ye held your ground, stood firm. Good for you.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says bashfully, glad that the heat of the day is hiding his blushes. “I did talk to him about a lot of stuff I probably shoulda kept quiet, though. Thought I could trust him. But that day I ran into you two, he was threatening me.”

“Threatening you?”

“Said if I didn’t do everything the label wanted me to do, if I didn’t stop trying to be more independent and create my own sound, that he’d start spreading lies about me and the kind of person I am. Percival says he’ll take care of it, but I’m still nervous.”

“Percival is a good man who knows how to do his job. Ye have nothing to worry about.” Merlin gives him a smile. “And no matter what, ye have the support of Harry AND myself.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Really appreciate everything the two of you are doing for me.”

“Ye are welcome.” Merlin stands and stretches. “Let’s start back. Harry will think I’m taking advantage of ye out here in the meadow.”

“Would he mind?” Eggsy asks bravely.

“Only because he wouldn’t have been able to watch.” Merlin strides away, leaving Eggsy to stare after him open-mouthed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Comet SWAN is passing over GB in May, not the summer, but I took some liberties. I just liked the name.

“Fucking hell!” Eggsy storms into the kitchen, yanks a glass from the cupboard, and pulls the fridge handle so hard the entire unit shakes. He pours himself a glass of orange juice, slams the fridge, and storms back out again.

Harry and Merlin look up from where they’re eating their breakfast at the kitchen table. Merlin meets Harry’s gaze. “That was Eggsy, correct?” Harry asks.

“Aye, I believe so,” Merlin says, mildly concerned. Eggsy is never so rude, and they’ve never seen him behave in even a remotely violent way.

“Well, hopefully whatever it is…” Harry begins, but is interrupted by Eggsy’s reappearance in the kitchen. He leans against the doorframe and scuffs his foot along the floor.

“Good morning,” Eggsy says softly. “I’m real sorry about that…didn’t mean to be such a prick.”

“Is everything all right, my boy?” Harry asks. “You look…tired,” he adds politely, and Merlin realizes it’s true. There are slight bags under Eggsy’s eyes.

“Yeah, been up since about two, maybe half-two?” Eggsy replies. “Got this fucking melody in my head, won’t LEAVE. Tried writing words for it, been trying for days. Nothing. Wrote something else in the meantime, though. A little different from what I’ve done before, and doubt they’ll put it on the album, but it felt good to get it out.”

“I’d like to hear it,” Harry says eagerly.

“Nae, Harry, I dinnae believe ye would,” Merlin says with a grin. Eggsy looks hurt. “Is this what ye have been working on since I brought out the electric guitar?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy says, finally smiling. “You’re probably right…don’t think this is exactly up your alley, Harry.”

“I enjoy all kinds of music,” Harry says haughtily. Merlin snorts into his tea. “All right, perhaps not the louder recent rock and roll.”

“Then you won’t like this, Harry,” Eggsy tells him. “Was fun writing it, though, got some demons out. But this…” Eggsy shakes his head. “Dunno WHAT’S wrong.”

“Perhaps you should get some rest,” Harry says. “If you’ve up all this time, you’re probably exhausted.”

“I doubt it, Harry…he’s in the prime of his life, unlike you,” Merlin points out. 

“If I wasn’t wearing my slippers I would kick you right now,” Harry informs him. “And do remember that we are the same age.”

“Yeah, I’ll lay down eventually, definitely before lunch, but I wanna just give this one more go. Just clear my mind, put my fingers on the keys, and see what happens.”

“Well, I hope it works out for you,” Harry tells him. “I know how frustrating it can be when things won’t come together.”

“Is there any way we can help ye, lad?” Merlin asks. He’s a bit tentative about asking; he knows how personal music can be, even though Eggsy always plays around with the studio door open.

“No, thanks, and not because I don’t think you can,” Eggsy says. “And I’m honored that you two even wanna help me. But I want to try working it through on my own first. There’s feelings behind this, but I can’t put a finger on them.” Eggsy actually tugs at his hair in frustration.

“Good luck,” Harry says. “And if you decide we CAN help, I know I at least will drop whatever I’m doing to help.”

“Myself as well,” Merlin adds.

Eggsy blushes and looks down at his feet. “You two are aces. Owe you both so much.”

Harry gets up to put his cup in the sink. He then walks over to Eggsy and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You owe us nothing, Eggsy. You’re our friend, we care about you, we want to help you.” Merlin’s eyes widen as Harry actually tilts Eggsy’s chin up. Eggsy’s eyes widen as well. “However we can,” Harry says. His eyes are kind as he gives Eggsy’s cheek a pat. “But you MUST get some sleep. I’d like you to take a look through the telescope with me tonight. Comet Swan is supposed to finally give us a show, and I’d love to share it with you.”

“A real comet? Aces!” Eggsy says, brightening up a bit. “I definitely wanna see that.”

“Off you go, then,” Harry says. “Happy writing.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy groans. He grabs an apple from the basket on the table and hurries out of the kitchen.

“You were going to kiss him,” Merlin hisses as soon as Eggsy’s out of earshot.

“I wasn’t going to do any such thing!” Harry retorts.

“That was the signature Harry Hart ‘I’m going to kiss you’ move. I’m ashamed of you, Harry,” Merlin says, just to watch Harry boil a bit.

“I would never do that…not like that. Not out of nowhere. Not without any sort of hint that he might be interested. You’re seeing things. And I do NOT have a signature move!”

“All right, Harry. I’m sorry.” Merlin gets up and kisses his cheek. “You’re absolutely right. Ye dinnae have a signature move.”

“I don’t need one. I’m suave enough without it,” Harry states.

“Of course. I’m going to go for a walk before I take my shower.” Merlin leaves the kitchen with Harry at his heels. Something pops into Merlin’s head and he turns away from the door, heading in the opposite direction. 

“Where are you going?” Harry demands when Merlin opens the door to the stairs. “He said he didn’t need our help.”

“I’m not helping him. I just want to…” Merlin goes down just far enough to listen. “And be quiet.” They pause on the steps and listen to the sounds of the piano that float up the stairs. It’s a slow ballad, and Merlin can immediately hear what Eggsy was talking about. It’s full of emotion. Not exactly sadness, or depression. Yearning. A wistful warmth. Hope, but not strong hope.

“Oh,” Harry whispers. “That is beautiful.”

“It is.” Merlin leans against the wall and closes his eyes, letting the music wash over him. Something comes to mind and he tiptoes further down the stairs.

“HAMISH!” Harry bellows in a whisper. Merlin waves at him to stay put and continues down into the corridor. He goes into the small office and pushes a button. Eggsy finishes playing and Merlin holds his breath. He hears Eggsy curse and start playing again. Only after he’s played the melody two more times does Merlin press the button again and creep back up the stairs.

“I’ve changed my mind. I think I’ll skip the walk for today.” Merlin makes a beeline up to the top floor.

“What has gotten into you this morning?” Harry demands.

“Nothing. I’m taking a shower. Are you joining me or not?” Merlin pulls his vest over his head and stretches a bit, casually dragging a finger down over his tattooed chest. Harry licks his lips and Merlin grins, heading for the en suite and wiggling out of his sleep trousers along the way.

“Of course I am,” Harry mutters, joining Merlin in the bath.

Harry is setting everything up on the balcony when he hears a knock on the bedroom door. “Come in,” he calls as he walks back into the bedroom.

“Hey,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Oh, wow, this is beautiful,” he whispers, looking around the large bedroom.

“It is, isn’t it? It was one of the first rooms we made sure to complete when we bought the place. It was in HORRIBLE need of renovation, and I attacked it with a passion,” Harry says, remembering how Merlin had actually hid from him more than once when he came to him with paint chips and fabric swatches. “It’s important to have a peaceful spot, Eggsy. A safe haven, if you will. It doesn’t matter if it’s a bedroom, or a tour bus. You need a space that is yours, a place you can free your mind and just relax.”

“I believe that,” Eggsy replies. 

“I’m all set up out here…I have some wine, cheese and water biscuits…” Harry leads Eggsy out onto the balcony, turning off all the lights as he goes. A few candles on the balcony are enough to light their way. 

“You didn’t need to go to so much trouble,” Eggsy says, even as he picks up a slice of cheese and pops it into his mouth.

“No trouble at all. I’m just happy to have the company.” Harry opens the wine and pours them each a glass. “To new hobbies.”

“To new hobbies.” Eggsy clinks his glass to Harry’s with a grin. “Merlin don’t like all this?”

“No. He says he can sleep just fine in his bed, not out on a balcony staring at the sky. He doesn’t see what I see…just like I don’t see what he sees when he has a tool and a gadget in his hands.”

“What do you see?” Eggsy asks, looking up at the sky.

“I see our past…because some of those stars have already died and it’s just taken this long for their last light to reach us. I see mythology, the stories that ancient civilizations created to explain why the stars are where they are, and why they move the way they do.” Harry sighs. “I see the incredible minds who looked up there LONG before the telescope was even invented, trying to figure out what was going on.”

“Wow,” Eggsy whispers.

Harry glances down at him. He can just make out Eggsy’s face in the candlelight. His handsome face is full of wonder, pink lips parted a bit as he stares up at the sky. Harry actually aches. He knows Merlin wouldn’t mind if he kissed Eggsy, if he made a move, but he refuses to do it. He’s not sure what Eggsy wants, but he’s fairly certain it’s not a ridiculous old man who makes music and studies the stars in his spare time. “Well, let’s get things started, shall we? The comet should be coming through at any moment.” He clears his throat, takes a gulp of wine, and moves to stand behind the telescope.

“You said it’s called…”

“It is officially called C twenty-twenty F eight, but its nickname is Comet Swan,” Harry informs him. He leans down to look through the telescope, making some adjustments here and there. “All right, I believe we’re ready.” He steps back and waves Eggsy over.

Eggsy drinks a bit more wine and puts down his glass, picking up a few water biscuits and cheese as he goes by. He makes sure to swallow and wipe his mouth before peering into the telescope. “Um…it’s blurry?”

“Adjust here.” Harry stands behind him and shows him how to work the settings.

“Oh, okay.” Eggsy waits a moment. “Well, I don’t…wait…fuck, Harry, there it is!”

Normally Harry would be just as eager, would be allowing Eggsy his moment to look and then asking for a turn. But for some reason he just doesn’t care. He’s all but forgotten about the comet. The only thing he can think about is the warm body in front of him, the way he all but presses against Eggsy and seems to fit perfectly. Harry closes his eyes and inhales Eggsy’s scent. He looks down and notices the soft skin at the back of Eggsy’s neck, wishing he could lean down and nibble along the edge of Eggsy’s throat.

“You…you see it?” Harry whispers.

“I do…that’s incredible. A comet. I’m looking at a fucking comet!” Eggsy turns around to beam at him. The smile slowly fades from his face as he meets Harry’s eye. “Would, uh, would you like to have a look? Sorry…I was hogging it.”

“Not at all,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy continues to look up at him, the look on his face reminding Harry of a skittish animal. Eggsy bites at his bottom lip. “I, well…” He draws a ragged breath. “I’m tired. That nap wasn’t really enough…think I’m gonna turn in.” He licks his lips and coughs a bit. “Thank you for this, Harry. Good night.” He edges around Harry.

“Good night, my boy. Thank you for giving me a bit of your time,” Harry says hoarsely. He grips the back of a chair and closes his eyes as Eggsy leaves the balcony. “Fuck,” he mutters.

Eggsy falls onto his bed face-first, trying not to break off his rock-hard cock as he falls. “Fuck,” he mutters.

“Harry, are ye coming to bed?” Merlin asks, wandering out onto the balcony. 

“Eventually.” 

“Or are ye sleeping out here?” Merlin looks down at the long figure currently stretched out on a chaise. “If ye are, ye will be sleeping alone. Ye know what these things do to my back.”

“Sleeping alone is no worse than I deserve.” Harry’s eyes remain closed.

Merlin sighs. He married Harry for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. Nothing was ever mentioned about in drama and in melodrama. “What have ye done now?”

“You were right,” Harry sighs, sitting up.

Merlin makes a big show of collapsing into a chair. “I was right? Has hell frozen over? Are swine currently flying?”

“Cute,” Harry snaps. “I was making a move on Eggsy. I almost made another one right here, just a few hours ago. Christ.” He rubs a hand over his face.

“And did the lad slap ye across the face in outrage?”

“No. I didn’t go THAT far, thank God. We were looking through the telescope. It was innocent enough.” Merlin chokes a bit. He can’t help it. “It was!” Harry insists. “He was looking and I was behind him and then he looked up at me. His face…it was…he was beautiful,” Harry whispers. “But he looked confused and frightened and finally he all but ran away. What kind of monster AM I?”

“Ye are not a monster, Harry.” Merlin stands, holds out his hand, and Harry allows himself to be hoisted from the chaise. “Ye are a very sweet old man who is attracted to a very sweet young man.”

“You forgot the part where I’m married, which probably now makes Eggsy see me as a very lecherous old man,” Harry says with a morose sigh.

“And here I thought ye would rant about me calling ye old.” Merlin hugs his husband and gives him a gentle kiss. “Come to bed, Harry. I’m sure ye are making a big deal out of nothing. It will all be fine in the morning.”

But it’s not fine in the morning. Harry is still ashamed of himself, having tossed and turned throughout the night and finally deciding to get up around seven. Merlin also doesn’t sleep well, and not just because Harry keeps kicking him. He can’t get Eggsy’s melody out of his head, and finally spends two hours in the studio that morning trying to figure something out. Eggsy looks as if he hasn’t slept a wink all night when he finally wanders out onto the terrace at half-ten. “Good morning, Eggsy. We have some nice fruit here…tea?” Merlin asks brightly, since Harry simply looks as if he wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

“Fruit sounds nice, thanks.” Eggsy nibbles at a piece of melon. “I was, uh, I know you usually spend your morning in the studio, Merlin, but I was wondering…”

“I’ve done my writing for the day,” Merlin groans. “I’m almost as stuck as you are.” It’s true. Every time he tries to use some of Harry’s music, or work on something else, his mind keeps going back to Eggsy’s melody.

“Oh, well, yeah, then I’ll be down in the studio,” Eggsy says, brightening up just a bit. His eyes dart to Harry and he blushes. “Is it a problem if I take food and something to drink down there.”

“Of course, my boy. We trust you.” Harry gives him a shy smile. Eggsy smiles back, blushes, and hurries back into the house.

“Maybe you just need to say something, Harry,” Merlin says finally. “He obviously feels something as well. He doesn’t look disgusted or afraid of you, he looks nervous. Bashful.”

“Well, what do I say? ‘Yes, Eggsy, I am quite attracted to you, and yes, I am fully aware that I have a husband, who is also attracted to you.’ He’ll run for the fucking hills.” Harry pokes at a strawberry with his fork.

“So what…we allow him to continue to stay here while all this is floating between us? You both continue to…” Merlin stops, actually hearing what’s coming out of his mouth.

“Continue to what?” Harry asks.

“Nothing. I need to go.” Merlin jumps up.

“Where?”

“For a walk.” He all but runs into the house.

Eggsy leans his head against the cool wood of the piano. Nothing is going right for him. He’s ruined everything. EVERYTHING. He’d looked at Harry, gazed into his handsome face, stared into those beautiful eyes. He’d licked his lips. He’d come THIS close to kissing him. Harry Hart. A very nice man with a very nice husband who has NO interest in a tart like Eggsy Unwin. Because that’s what he is, apparently. A stupid idiotic tart who can’t put two words or two notes together to save his life right now. He’s lucky Harry hadn’t punched him. And he just KNOWS Harry told Merlin all about it. He’s lucky MERLIN hadn’t punched him.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy jumps and hits his chin on the piano. “Ow. Merlin. Hi.”

“Play this.” Merlin shoves a piece of paper under his nose.

“It’s not music.”

“I know.” Merlin huffs with frustration. “They’re lyrics. I wrote them. To go with that melody you won’t stop bloody playing. It’s in my head. It haunts my dreams.”

“But you only heard it…”

“I hear it all the time. I recorded it so I could figure it out.” Merlin waves his mobile in the air.

“Wot?” Eggsy asks, confused.

“Just play the music and sing the lyrics.” Merlin jabs at the paper.

“It’s upside down,” Eggsy says dumbly.

Merlin sighs and flips the paper over, sitting down next to Eggsy on the piano bench. “Come in when I tell you.”

“Merlin…”

“Jesus Christ, lad, ye are worse than Harry. Do what I fucking tell you!”

Eggsy figures it’s the least he can do since he almost molested the man’s husband. He cracks his knuckles and plays the bit of prelude, waiting for the nod from Merlin to start singing. Thankfully he’s played it enough that he can read his way through the lyrics without thinking about his hands. “What can you lose…only the blues…why keep concealing everything you’re feeling, say it to him…what can you lose?” Eggsy glances at Merlin, who nods encouragingly. “Maybe it shows, he’s had clues which he chose to ignore…maybe though he knows and just wants to go on as before…as a friend nothing more. So he closes the door.” Eggsy stares at Merlin in shock. This is beautiful.

“Good, lad,” Merlin murmurs.

“Well, if he does…those are the dues…once the words are spoken, something may be broken, still you love him…what can you lose?” Eggsy almost chokes on the words. “But what if he goes, at least now you have part of him…what if he had to choose? Leave it alone…hold it all in…better a bone, don’t even begin…with so much to win…there’s too much to lose…”

Eggsy’s voice trails away and his fingers freeze on the keyboard. “That was beautiful, lad,” Merlin says, his voice husky with emotion. “Exactly what I imagined when I wrote those words this morning.”

“You…wow…Merlin. That was perfect! How…” Eggsy turns to look at Merlin and loses the ability to speak. He’s so close, hip pressed against Eggsy’s, foot next to Eggsy’s own.

“I was…I was inspired,” Merlin says quietly. “I couldn’t stop writing if I wanted to.”

“I…I can’t believe you wrote something like that for MY music. Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. His eyes study Merlin’s face. He looks serious. Determined. “Did…did I do something wrong?”

“Nae, lad, ye were absolutely perfect,” Merlin murmurs.

Eggsy isn’t sure who moves first, but suddenly Merlin’s hand is in his hair and his lips are on Eggsy’s. Eggsy actually whimpers, leaning into the kiss and clutching at Merlin’s arm. Merlin gently pulls away, just enough to kiss him again at a better angle. Eggsy sighs, feeling as if his entire world is spiraling out of control. Finally. Merlin is kissing him.

He’s kissing Merlin. A married man. Eggsy pushes himself away and promptly falls off the piano bench. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Oh my God, what was I thinking?” He stands up and almost falls over again.

“Eggsy, lad, it’s all right.” Merlin reaches out for him.

“It’s not. Oh fuck it’s not all right it is the opposite of all right.” He backs away. “I gotta…I…gotta go…” He stumbles down the corridor, up the stairs, and out of the house as fast as his legs will carry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Eggsy sings is "What Can You Lose," written by the absolutely incredible Stephen Sondheim for the movie "Dick Tracy." I urge you all to go to YouTube and find it; there are so many versions, but my favorite is the one from the actual film, sung by Madonna & Mandy Patinkin.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin seriously considers banging his head against the wall of the studio until it finally collapses (his head, not the wall) but realizes that would only make more of a mess than he’s already created. He gets up from the piano bench and drags himself upstairs, wanting more than anything to run around looking for Eggsy. Instead he goes up to the bedroom, where Harry is carefully cleaning his telescope and putting it away.

“Ah. Here you are. Did you take care of whatever was on your mind?”

“Aye…and I fucked up. Worse than I have ever fucked up, Harry.” Merlin sits on the edge of the bed and buries his face in his hands.

“Worse than the dye job in eighty-seven?” Harry teases, folding the tripod for the telescope and leaning it in the corner.

Merlin looks at him. “I kissed Eggsy.”

Harry stares at him. “All right, yes, I’d say this beats the dye job.” He slowly comes around the bed to sit next to Merlin. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“I didn’t molest the lad, Harry,” Merlin says in annoyance. “I wrote words for his bloody song…the one he’s been agonizing over. We…we had a moment, and I couldn’t stop myself. He kissed back and then apologized and went running out.”

“Bloody hell, Hamish.” Harry runs a hand over his face and sighs. “We should have discussed this first.”

“Discussed what? The fact that we have a sweet young virginal soul under our roof, a young man full of talent and potential that we both want to nail six ways to Sunday? I don’t know about you, Harry, but I don’t usually kiss someone after having a summit about it…I just go with my gut.”

“And your gut said kiss the sweet young virginal soul?”

“Fuck off.” Merlin gets up and begins to pace. He stops and looks at Harry. “You’re not mad.”

“That you kissed a sweet boy without my knowledge? No, actually. You did it under our own roof, and I’ve known about your feelings for quite some time. I share them…as you well know.” Harry sighs. “But I didn’t expect…”

“Trust me, Harry, I didn’t expect it either. It just happened…which sounds ridiculous, I know.” Merlin starts pacing again. “I feel horrible. He looked petrified and disgusted and ashamed all at once…and then he ran.”

“Ran? Ran where?”

“If I knew that, Harry, I wouldn’t be here with you!” Merlin snaps. “Probably out into the fields somewhere…he loves it there.”

“We don’t want to frighten him,” Harry says finally. “We’ll let him come to us. We’ll sit him down and explain that not only are you not a creepy old pervert looking to seduce him, but that we are both interested in him.” Harry shrugs. “I mean, you ARE a creepy old pervert looking to seduce him, but not in a bad way.”

“How is there a GOOD way?” Merlin asks. He sits back on the bed. “I never meant to scare him, or hurt him, I just…the song was perfect. You know how ye find that euphoric place where the words and the music just meld together…”

“I do.”

“We had that. The words…it’s about longing, yearning for someone and being afraid to take the leap. Everything we’ve been feeling about him. Well, I took the leap…almost without thinking.”

“Hamish, it will be fine,” Harry promises. “We’ll just wait for him to come back, and we’ll talk to him. He HAS to come back. He doesn’t know how to get anywhere.”

Eggsy runs as fast as he can through the back gate and out into the fields behind the house. He barely notices where he’s going, just focuses on the pounding of his feet in the grass…a pounding that is echoed in his heart. Only when he stops to think that he might want to watch where he’s going does he finally slow down and gasp for breath, hands on his knees, hair flopping into his eyes.

He kissed Merlin.

Eggsy slowly walks in a circle, trying to regulate his breathing and stop his mind from it’s cyclonic whirling. He kissed Merlin. It was wonderful. It was everything he’d dreamt of and more. Merlin kissed just as one would expect him to…passionate and strong and so in control. Eggsy obviously wasn’t in control of anything. He’d kissed a married man. A married man with a beautiful, sweet husband, who trusted Eggsy to behave properly in his home. Oh, he’d behaved properly, all right. He’d behaved like a proper bastard.

What makes him feel most guilty is how much he enjoyed it. He’d noticed Merlin leaning in, saw the look in his eyes. He SHOULD have put a hand between them and said something appropriate such as, “Merlin, we can’t. Think about Harry.” But NO. He’d fallen into Merlin’s arms like some rom-com heroine.

Not a heroine. Heroines were sweet and good. He wasn’t sweet OR good. If Harry had made the right move on the balcony, Eggsy probably would have kissed him. No, not a heroine. A slag. A tart. Maybe he should tell Charlie to give whatever story likes…because it’s apparently true.

“Fuck.” Eggsy leans against his favorite tree and closes his eyes. He still isn’t sure how to take Merlin’s reaction. He’d kissed back, obviously, but when Eggsy apologized and took the blame, Merlin told him it was all right. He’d reached out to him, like someone trying to sooth a wounded animal. 

He can just imagine what’s happening back at the house right that second. Merlin has gone upstairs and told Harry that Eggsy kissed him. Harry has gone ballistic, throwing things and shouting. Eggsy can easily imagine that; he’s sure that someone as dramatic as Harry has lovely meltdowns. He’s probably cursing Eggsy’s name, screaming at Merlin about betraying him after all they’ve been through. He probably already has Eggsy’s bags packed.

That’s it. He has to leave. He’ll pack up and ask one of the staff if they can give him a ride in to the train station.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says again, slowly starting the walk back to the house.

“I think the wisest course of action is for me to do the talking,” Harry says, pacing back and forth in the bedroom. “Obviously you can’t be trusted.”

“Me talking isn’t what got us into this mess,” Merlin points out. Harry glares at him and Merlin busies himself with making the bed and straightening up the room.

“I will sit him down and let him know he’s done nothing wrong.”

“I TOLD him that.”

Harry ignores him. “I will let him know that we are not offended or hurt, and that he has not wronged us in any way. I will lay it all out, explain everything to him plain and simple. And then it is up to him to decide what he wishes to do, since we know what WE want to do.”

“We do?” Merlin asks. “Because I’m not sure we ever discussed that, really. It was always just a dream, nothing that would ever become reality.”

“Of course we know what to do,” Harry says confidently, but doesn’t follow it up with anything else.

“We wish to…to have a relationship with him,” Merlin says finally. “A sexual relationship, of course, because we’re not stupid. But more than that…we wish for him to become an integral part of our lives. At least for the summer, and then when we return to the city, he can decide what he wishes to do. It must all be kept secret, of course. I dinnae care what happens to us, but that boy’s career is just starting, and I will nae do anything to crush his future before it’s begun.”

Harry wanders over and gives him a passionate kiss. “Sometimes you are quite brilliant.”

“I’m quite brilliant ALL the time. Ye just never give me a chance to show it.”

Eggsy runs up the stairs and makes a beeline for his room. He finds his bags and tosses them onto the bed before yanking drawers open and pulling things off of hangers. The pile of clothing grows, as does the stacks of trainers. What was he thinking, bringing all of this? It didn’t seem like this much when he was packing to come.

He shoves the clothing aside, takes a few deep breaths and calmly starts folding shirts and balling up socks. He will pack, and then he’ll find Athena or one of her daughters and ask about a ride. He’s so focused on what excuse he’s going to give for coming to the staff and not the masters of the house that he doesn’t notice the figures in the doorway.

“Eggsy, what…what are you doing?” Harry gasps. Eggsy looks up and frowns.

“I’m leaving.”

“But you can’t! You…you mustn’t.”

“Yes…YOU should do the talking, Harry,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. “Please, lad, don’t. Please sit down for a moment…let’s talk.”

“Nothing to say. I was horrible…fucking monster, after everything you two have done for me.” Eggsy stops folding and looks at Harry. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Sorry I kissed him, he’s your husband. Never shoulda…” Eggsy shakes his head and starts folding again.

“Eggsy, please,” Harry all but begs. “Can we please just sit down and talk for a moment? If you still feel like you can no longer stay here, we will arrange for you to go back.”

“Nothing to talk about,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He finishes the stack of polos and starts on jeans.

“Eggsy, we cannae allow ye to leave without talking this over,” Merlin says firmly. “It is the worst course of action.”

Eggsy sighs. “Fine.” He shoves the pile of clothing onto the floor and sees Harry wince. He then pushes the bags to the corner of the bed. “Okay. Let’s talk.” He plops down onto the bed and is shocked when Harry and Merlin sit on either side of him.

“Would you like us to start, or would you like to speak first?” Harry asks gently.

It means a lot to Eggsy that they’ve given him the opportunity, so he figures he’d better take it. “I never meant for it to happen, swear down. Been having…thoughts…about the two of you for what seems like forever, before I even got here. You’re both fucking gorgeous, and you’re smart and funny and talented and so nice. Hated myself for it…came so close to doing something horrible with you on the balcony, Harry. And then Merlin came to me with the song lyrics and they was JUST what I was feeling and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I wrote the lyrics because they were what Harry and I were feeling, lad,” Merlin says softly.

Eggsy’s certain he didn’t hear that correctly. “What YOU were feeling?”

“Aye…over these months since we met ye, we’ve grown to care about ye a great deal. Ye are an amazing human being. So generous and warm, intelligent and so very talented…and then there is your outer beauty as well.”

“You…you think all that about me?” Eggsy asks timidly. Merlin nods. Eggsy turns to look at Harry. “Even you?”

“Of course me, my boy. I succumbed to your charms long before Merlin did,” Harry says with a smile. He takes Eggsy’s hand. “We’ve had more than one conversation about you, Eggsy…but we did nothing more than talk about it, because we didn’t want to frighten you.”

“Cuz of what I told you?” Eggsy turns back to Merlin. “About me and Charlie.”

“Somewhat,” Merlin says honestly. “But also because we care about ye, lad, and the last thing we wish to do is hurt ye.” He reaches up and touches Eggsy’s chin. 

“I guess…I don’t…I don’t know what you want from me,” Eggsy says finally. “I’m confused.”

“Tell us,” Harry urges gently.

“Like do you just want a bit on the side, or…I don’t get it.” Eggsy shakes his head in frustration. “You got each other. You’re so in love, it’s obvious to anyone who’s with you for more than five minutes. Even though you act like you wanna kill each other.” Merlin winks at Harry, who rolls his eyes. “Why do you need someone for anything more than a bit of variety in the bedroom?”

“Well, first of all, let me assure you that we need nothing to improve our activities in the bedroom,” Harry begins.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Harry,” Merlin groans. 

“We’ve had encounters with other men,” Harry continues. “Together. Always consensual, always enjoyable, always…”

“Temporary,” Merlin finishes impatiently. “But you, Eggsy, you’re special.” He thinks for a moment before speaking again. “Ye are correct, we dinnae have a hole we need ye to fill. What we have is a solid marriage that has room to allow a third person in. We are nae in love with ye, it is nothing like that. Not yet.” Merlin sighs with frustration. “The words aren’t coming the way I want.”

Harry says, “Eggsy, imagine if we were single, and we wanted to date you. We wanted to get to know you, to be intimate with you. The only difference is that you get both of us instead of just one. Because it would HAVE to be both of us.”

“Course,” Eggsy says immediately. He wrinkles his nose a bit. “Always thought threesomes were sorta…dirty.”

“There is a difference between a threesome and a polyamorous relationship, lad,” Merlin says. “While we have never had a serious relationship with a third person, we’ve had threesomes. And I know that what I feel for you I never felt for any of the others. I want to spend time with ye lying about, or playing music, or going for walks. But I also want to bring ye into our bed, learn what makes ye beg, what makes ye sigh, what makes ye moan.”

Eggsy swallows hard. Suddenly the room is quiet and all the oxygen seems to be seeping away. “You want all that?” Eggsy whispers. Merlin nods and gently caresses his face. “Because that…that sounds fucking aces.”

“If you feel this isn’t what you want, Eggsy, if it scares you or confuses you, or you feel it will harm you in the long run, it will end here,” Harry says, turning Eggsy’s head so he can look in his eyes. “We would never wish to pressure you. We can still be friends, and tour together as planned.”

“I…I want…you. Both of you,” Eggsy blurts out before he can stop himself. “Scared as all fuck, because it’s just so…unbelievable. But I ain’t scared of you. Could never be scared of you two.”

“I wouldn’t say that, lad. I can be quite terrifying,” Merlin murmurs against his neck. Goosebumps rush down Eggsy’s spine and he giggles a bit. He feels Merlin chuckle against the back of his neck.

“So you’ll stay?” Harry asks hopefully, and Eggsy nods. “We only wish to make you happy, darling.” He kisses Eggsy’s hands and Eggsy’s knees actually feel week, even though he’s sitting down. “We wish to get to know you even better throughout the rest of the summer. And when summer is over, and we have to return to real life, as it were, it will be your decision as to how things go.”

“So maybe by then you won’t want me no more?” Eggsy asks unhappily.

“That is not what Harry said, lad. Christ, the two of you and your dramatics.” Merlin sighs just as dramatically. “If ye dinnae wish to continue things when we are back where we need to be more discreet, we understand. Ye deserve the world, and we would never stand in the way of your happiness. But that is weeks away, and I dinnae wish for ye to worry about it. All right?”

Eggsy nods. “Okay. I just can’t believe this. The two of you want ME.”

“Look at it from our side. We are a married couple in our fifties, and a beautiful young thing such as yourself is willing to actually see us naked. If anything, you’re doing US the favor,” Harry points out and Eggsy has to laugh. “Why don’t you put all this away and we’ll sit down by the pool?”

“Could use a dip, it’s hot,” Eggsy agrees. He bites his bottom lip. “But first, could…could we…” He stammers, feeling like an idiot.

“Never be afraid to ask us for something, Eggsy,” Merlin tells him.

“That first kiss was sorta…short. Would like to try it again,” Eggsy says hopefully.

Merlin smiles and Eggsy sighs. “I would be happy to.” He cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him.

Eggsy slowly melts into him, feeling as if it is the first kiss he’s ever experienced. He places his hands on Merlin’s arms like before but this time he’s not afraid. He’s able to feel the kiss, memorize every second of it, and when they finally part he is gasping for breath. “Might I have a turn?” Harry asks politely.

“Didn’t mean to forget about you, Harry.” Eggsy turns around.

“Dinnae worry, lad, Harry will NEVER let ye forget about him,” Merlin says.

“Do be quiet, Hamish.” Harry simply puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and draws him closer.

Harry’s kisses are completely different then Merlin’s. Merlin was in control, his kisses showing every inch of passion he was feeling. Harry’s kisses are almost cajoling, as if they are trying to entice Eggsy into kissing back. And Eggsy gladly kisses him back.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers dazedly when they pull away. “Might not live through this summer.”

“We will do our level best to keep you alive, my boy,” Harry says with a grin. “I’ll go down to the kitchen and see what I can put together for a snack.”

“I will help ye put things away, lad. I know Harry is all but having an aneurysm at the current state of your clothes.” Merlin stands and picks up a pair of trainers.

“Yeah, okay, no problem.” Eggsy stares at the bed and then looks at Harry and Merlin. “I just…wow. Not how I saw this day going.”

“I think we can all agree on that.” Harry kisses his forehead and leaves the room. Merlin smiles and reaches for Eggsy. “No kissing without me!” Harry calls back from the hall.

“Bastard,” Merlin grumbles, kissing Eggsy’s cheek and handing him the trainers.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin is of course the first person out by the pool. First Harry has to find the ‘perfect’ pair of swim trunks (because Eggsy hasn’t seen him in anything revealing his legs just yet and apparently that MATTERS) and then he has to go in and prepare the ‘perfect’ tray of snacks. Merlin tries to tell him that Eggsy doesn’t WANT perfect, but Harry won’t hear any of it.

Eggsy hasn’t come down from his room yet, and Merlin’s not surprised. He’s sure it’s a lot to take in. It’s a lot to take in for he and Harry as well. This beautiful boy, this incredible man, is willing to take them both on. To learn more about them, to allow them into his heart and his intimate world. That is quite intimidating, if Merlin’s being honest with himself. But no matter what he wants or what Harry wants…they will let Eggsy set the pace.

Merlin dips a foot into the pool and shivers a bit. He’s not a fan of cold water, or even of swimming in general, although he’s quite good at it. He prefers to lay about on a float, bumping around the pool while reading a book or thinking about lyrics. Harry’s the one who does laps in the pool more than anyone else, until Eggsy’s arrival, that is. It IS a warm day, however, and Merlin tugs his vest over his head and considers actually going into the water.

“Fuck me,” a voice says from behind him. Merlin slowly turns around. Eggsy is standing and staring at him, clad in a vest and the swim trunks Harry provided, towel looped around his neck. “Fuck ME,” he adds for emphasis. His eyes slowly crawl down the loops of ink on Merlin’s chest. “I thought…from the back you’re…but that…bloody fucking hell.”

Merlin smiles, a spark of bashful delight swirling in his stomach. “Ye must like what ye see, if ye cannae finish a sentence.”

“Ain’t never seen you without a shirt on.” Eggsy takes a few step closer. Merlin snorts and slowly spins around. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Thank ye. I know my legs are not as nice as Harry’s. He quite often compares me to a chicken.”

“Don’t care,” Eggsy says. Merlin closes the distance between them. Eggsy reaches out. “Can I?” He asks hesitantly.

“Aye,” Merlin murmurs. He knows he has nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to his upper body. 

Eggsy reaches out and gently runs a finger along the path of ink along Merlin’s torso. His touch is like fire against Merlin’s skin and he actually hisses. “Asking if it hurt is stupid, innit?”

“Ye may ask me anything ye like, but yes…the skin here is incredibly sensitive.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand and flattens it so his palm is against Merlin’s ribs. “But Harry likes the final result…and it seems you do, too.”

“I love it. It’s so…” Eggsy shrugs. He slowly pulls his hand all the way up the length of the tattoo until his fingers rest on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Christ, lad, ye are a temptation,” Merlin whispers. He pulls Eggsy in with a hand on his hip, unable to keep from rubbing against the firm body. He knows his own swim trunks are tenting embarrassingly but he cannot help it. Eggsy’s done nothing but touch him, but look at him with those sparking green eyes, and now he’s hard as a rock.

“I’M the temptation?” Eggsy all but squeaks. He licks his lips as he looks up at Merlin. “You’re the one standing here all sexy in barely any clothes.”

“We’ve seen ye looking the same way, you know.” Merlin motions to the balcony. “We stood right there, my husband and I, and watched ye swim…and watched ye dry off.”

“You…you did?”

“Aye…and while we watched Harry slid his hands down into my pants and touched me until I made quite the mess of myself.”

“Fuck I bet that was hot,” Eggsy says breathlessly. 

Merlin can’t help himself. He cups Eggsy’s head in his hand and kisses him. Eggsy moans, standing on tiptoe and wrapping his arms around Merlin as best he can. Merlin’s other hand slides down to grasp the tight arse and he groans onto Eggsy’s tongue. “We…we should stop,” he says finally, forcing himself to release Eggsy.

“Sorry,” Eggsy says, looking ashamed.

“Nae, lad, ye did nothing wrong. But I dinnae wish to rut against ye like an animal while we stand by the pool. I’d prefer we continued something like that in a more comfortable setting.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Plus if Harry comes out here and catches us like this he’ll whine, and I am nae in the mood to listen to him complain.”

“Would he be mad?”

“Nae, lad. I promise.” 

Harry heads for the terrace, carefully carrying a tray while trying not to bump it with the canvas bag on his shoulder. He’s proud of himself…he’s providing for his men. His MEN. Plural. That makes him even prouder. Now if they can just get Eggsy to see everything THEY see in him. 

What HE sees when he reaches the doorway onto the terrace makes him stop short and almost drop his tray. Eggsy’s arms around Merlin, one of Merlin’s large hands gently kneading Eggsy’s backside. Their heads dipped together in a kiss. “My word,” Harry whispers. They make a gorgeous picture. He clears his throat and goes out onto the terrace. “Really, Hamish. Here I am, slaving over food and drink, and you are taking advantage of our guest.”

“Harry.” Eggsy pulls away and immediately turns pink. “S-sorry…I sorta, well, attacked him.”

“Ye did no such thing, lad.” Merlin releases Eggsy and takes his hand, simply holding it between them. Harry notices the bashful grin on Eggsy’s face. He truly is adorable. “I told ye he would whine.”

“I do not whine,” Harry says. He places the tray on the table. “Here is cool water with cucumber in it, and in this bag are bananas, apples, and strawberries.”

“Perfect for a hot day. Thanks, Harry.” Eggsy pours three glasses of water. “Ain’t never had cucumber water before, though.”

“It is quite refreshing,” Harry informs him. “I see you wasted no time taking your clothes off,” he says to his husband.

“I dinnae remember ye ever complaining,” Merlin replies, leaning over to kiss him.

“I was looking at his tattoo…couldn’t never do that, I don’t think,” Eggsy says. He pulls sunglasses from the pocket of his trunks and puts them on. 

“That’s because you, my boy, are smarter than Hamish.” Harry remembers something and digs into his bag. “Sunscreen.”

“Harry, I dinnae…”

“You do. I am NOT reliving that holiday in two thousand when you burned the top of your head. I had to hear about it for WEEKS, Eggsy. He behaved like a spoiled child.”

“It HURT,” Merlin says, all but pouting.

“If it’s such a hardship, have Eggsy put it on you,” Harry suggests slyly. “I’m sure you won’t mind that as much.”

“If ye would be so kind, lad?” Merlin sits on a bench.

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy says, but he looks at Harry with a worried expression.

“Oh, my kind boy.” Harry immediately goes to his side and cups Eggsy’s chin in his hand. His thumb strokes along the sharp jawline. “I appreciate your concern, but I promise you that anything you wish to do to either one of us is fine. I think we’d prefer to be together…for the aesthetic if nothing else…but there is no jealousy here. If you wish to kiss or touch Hamish, I’m fine with it. We will never lie to you.”

“And one more thing, lad.” Merlin hands over the sunscreen before capturing Eggsy’s wrists in his long fingers. “Anything that happens…anything intimate…will be at YOUR speed. If we move too fast, or say or do anything ye are uncomfortable with, ye must tell us.”

“Doubt you could move too fast for me, bruv. If that kiss was even a hint of things to come?” Eggsy shivers in the warm sun. “You’re lucky I didn’t drag you off to the nearest flat comfortable surface.”

“That float is available,” Merlin says immediately, pointing to the pool.

“We are yours to command, darling boy,” Harry whispers. He strokes Eggsy’s face and gently kisses him. Eggsy moans and drops the sunscreen…right onto Harry’s foot.

“Fuck. Sorry.” Eggsy bends down and scrambles for the bottle, face red with embarrassment.

“Quite all right,” Harry says tightly.

“If ye think I am going to kiss your feet, Harry, ye are mistaken,” Merlin says, and Eggsy at least stands up smiling.

Harry arranges everything on the table as Eggsy covers Merlin’s head, shoulders, and back in sunscreen. “How about you, Harry?” Eggsy asks. He waves the sunscreen in the air.

“I will not say no to your hands on me, Eggsy,” Harry says.

“Was hoping you’d say that,” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry pulls his own vest off and Eggsy lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “Fuck, how am I this lucky?”

“I don’t know if I’d consider two half-naked old men lucky,” Harry replies.

He feels a gentle kiss on the middle of his back. “Two fit sexy half-naked men,” the lips say against his skin. 

Harry locks eyes with Merlin as Eggsy applies the sunscreen. He can feel the heat of Merlin’s gaze as easily as the heat of the sun. This boy will be the death of them. He is innocent and sultry at the same time, and Harry wants nothing more than to take HIM to the closest flat comfortable surface. 

That afternoon is one of the best Eggsy’s ever experienced. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Yes, they’d admitted their feelings and attraction, but then what? They were married men in their fifties. Of course they had experience. He expected them to whisk him off to bed…but that wasn’t what happened at all. There was gentle flirting, there was kissing (SO much kissing, he could get used to that), but otherwise it was just as before. They sat around and talked about everything under the sun as Harry peeled apples and Merlin cut the stems and leaves from the strawberries. 

One difference, however, is that the conversation gets a little more personal than it ever has before. Eggsy tells them about his gymnastics career, and how he’d been able to do all sorts of things most kids his age could only dream of. A family friend had gotten him into lessons at a reduced rate, and even though his coach said he felt Eggsy had Olympic potential, and that he could probably get scholarships, his mother couldn’t foot the rest of the bill and he had to quit. Harry talks about the frustrations of not being taken seriously as musicians, even with his amazing talent on almost every instrument he touched, simply because they didn’t play ‘serious’ music. And Merlin tells a few stories about his descent into drug abuse, his head hanging down in shame even after all these years. Eggsy is touched by the way Harry simply reaches over and takes his husband’s hand, thumb tracing over his wedding ring. Merlin looks so sad that Eggsy simply has to drape himself over his lap and kiss him until he smiles.

They finally decide to pack it in around half-four and shower and change for dinner. “Ye could join us, ye know,” Merlin hints. “Our shower is probably big enough for three.”

“Probably?” Eggsy teases as they go up the stairs.

“We’ve never had more than two in it,” Harry tells him. “We’ve never brought a lover here.”

“Oh.” Eggsy stops walking.

“We told ye, lad, that our play with others was only casual,” Merlin reminds him. “This is our refuge here…we would nae just bring someone back for the night.”

“I…I see,” Eggsy says, cursing the pleased blush that crawls over his face.

“You are adorable.” Harry kisses his forehead and heads toward their bedroom. “We’ll see you downstairs.”

“All right.” Eggsy heads for his own suite, closes the door, and flops onto the bed. He grins stupidly at the ceiling. He cannot believe this is his life right now. He yanks off his swim trunks and throws them in the direction of the en suite. They’re long dry by now, but he still doesn’t want to put them in a drawer. He rolls onto his stomach and groans. He’s sun drunk and deliriously happy, and really doesn’t want to leave this room. He should never have laid down. He thinks of what will be waiting for him downstairs: two gorgeous men and a delicious meal. That’s worth getting back up. 

Eggsy is pawing through his clothes looking for his favorite shorts when his mobile starts buzzing. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Percival, hey! How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. How are things out in the country?”

“Things are…things are spectacular, actually,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Everyone’s getting along, then?”

Eggsy wishes he could tell Percival the truth. Percival seems quite open-minded, and he’d probably understand…but Eggsy knows it isn’t a good idea. Definitely not without speaking to Harry and Merlin about it. “Yes…we’re getting along real well. Me…me and Merlin wrote a song together, actually. I really want it on the album, Percival. It’s incredible.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Percival says.

“And I think the label shouldn’t have a problem, cuz it’s a ballad. A good one. Girls will go mad for it.” Eggsy sighs, his good mood temporarily dampened. “Unless Charlie’s managed to run his mouth and have someone actually listen. You’re not calling to tell me about some magazine story about me and Harry Styles involved in some sordid love affair, are you?”

“Quite the contrary. I’m calling to inform you that you no longer have to worry about Charlie Hesketh saying anything to anyone except in a court of law.”

“Wot?” Eggsy stands naked with a pair of pants in his hand.

“He was arrested for having sex with a fourteen-year-old girl.”

“Are you taking the piss?” Eggsy screeches.

“Yes, actually.”

“Percival!”

“He was found with an unusually large amount of illegal substances on his person,” Percival continues. “Even his father will be hard pressed to get him out of this one.”

“Jesus, I knew he liked the stuff now and then, but he didn’t usually have a lot on him.”

“I believe he was hosting a party of sorts.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy lets it all sink in. “So he’s really gone?”

“He is.”

“Thank God.” Eggsy sighs and starts digging for a shirt again. They chat a bit more, ending the call with Eggsy promising to send along a few of his songs to get Percival’s opinion.

Eggsy whistles as he heads for the shower, smiling as he imagines climbing under the hot water with Harry. Or Merlin. Or both. He’d love to shampoo Harry’s thick hair, or feel Merlin’s long fingers scratching over his scalp. He slides a hand down and leisurely strokes at his soft cock and then decides against the quick wank. He’d rather get clean and pretty and head down to find his men.

His men.

Eggsy buries his face in the spray and gurgles with delight.

“I do hope Athena hasn’t overdone it tonight,” Harry says as they go down the stairs. “The sun has taken away my appetite.”

“That and the inhuman amount of melon ye ate,” Merlin says. “Christ, Harry, did ye never learn to share?”

“I offered you some.”

“Before your first bite. After that all bets were off, apparently.” Merlin pokes his arm. “It might be for the best. Now Eggsy will know what a selfish creature ye are.”

“Am I selfish?” Harry presses Merlin against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. “I do believe I offer you every inch I have…and you willingly take it.”

“Filthy old man,” Merlin murmurs, kissing Harry hard.

“You two are insatiable,” Eggsy says with a grin as he bounces down the stairs. “I might not be able to keep up with you.”

“We will slow down so ye can keep up,” Merlin says. He licks Harry’s nose, just to make him curse and scrub at it.

“I’m fucking starving,” Eggsy announces as they head for the dining room. “Could eat a horse.”

“Oh, to be young,” Harry sighs.

“Well, I hardly got anything to eat, since you gobbled up all the melon and that’s my favorite,” Eggsy tells him. Merlin laughs long and hard. Eggsy looks confused. Harry looks irritated.

“I’ll make sure there is an ample amount of melon for your breakfast tomorrow, dear boy.” Harry actually holds a chair out for Eggsy, who turns pink with pleasure. 

“I’ll get dinner.” Merlin ambles off to the kitchen, where he finds plates of fish, potatoes and fresh vegetables covered with lids. Not too heavy; Harry should be pleased. He loads up the cart with beverages and their dinner and carefully wheels it back into the dining room.

“Lemme help,” Eggsy says, immediately bounding to his feet. He grabs the plates and puts them at each place as Merlin pours drinks.

“Oh, this looks lovely.” Harry removes the lid and inhales.

“And not too much,” Merlin points out.

“Talked to Percival when I was in my room,” Eggsy says as he spears a carrot on his fork. 

“How nice,” Harry replies.

“Told him all about what’s going on here,” Eggsy says nonchalantly. Harry and Merlin both freeze. “He said he’s appalled and probably gonna file some sort of charges against you two for…” Eggsy puts down his fork and starts to laugh. “Sorry. I’m sorry…I can’t. The look on your faces…didn’t tell him nothing like that, swear down.”

“You, my lad, are a cheeky little brat,” Merlin informs him as his heart attempts to find its way back into his chest.

“That is correct.” Harry glares at him. “Although knowing what I know about Percival, he probably would NOT have filed charges, but would have asked for video footage.”

“Really?” Eggsy asks, eyebrows raising. “Now THERE’S an interesting bit of information. Anything else you wanna tell me about him?”

“Of course not. I do not gossip,” Harry says serenely.

Merlin snorts into his glass of water. “As ye say, Harry.”

“Anyway…speaking of interesting bits of information, he had news about Charlie Hesketh,” Eggsy continues.

Harry’s face darkens and Merlin can’t stop the growl that escapes his throat. He and Harry have had multiple discussions about what they’d like to do to the bastard ever since Eggsy confided in Merlin about Charlie’s behavior. “And what is that news, lad? Is it something pleasant, such as Charlie contracting some sort of horrible disfiguring sexually transmitted disease?” Merlin asks.

“Nothing THAT good, but don’t that paint a pretty picture? Apparently we don’t gotta worry about Charlie, like ever again. He’s going away for a LONG time.”

Merlin can’t help but notice the way Eggsy said ‘we’, as if they were all in it together. “And where is he off to?” Harry asks.

“Prison, most likely. Apparently he was having a bit of a party and was stopped by the filth while he was gathering supplies. Supplies of the powder, pill, and herbal sort, if you get me,” Eggsy says with a shit-eating grin. “According to Percy it’s enough to send him away for a decent amount of time.”

“Well, isn’t that a reason to celebrate?” Harry raises his glass. “To the lovely thing that is the British criminal justice system.”

“Never thought I’d raise a glass to the filth, but I’ll fucking drink to that.” Eggsy clinks his glass to Harry’s.

They enjoy the delicious meal and of course all chip in to get things cleaned up afterwards. Harry suggests watching some television and Eggsy eagerly agrees. Merlin silently follows along, loving the way Harry and Eggsy’s body language is slowly changing. They stand closer, touch more, invade each other’s personal space. When they get comfortable on the sofa, Merlin makes sure Eggsy is tucked between them, immediately reaching for Eggsy’s hand.

“Is this all right?”

“More than,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “This day definitely ended better than it began.”

“I beg your pardon,” Merlin says, feigning offense. “I do believe this day started with a kiss from me.”

“I didn’t mean that!” Eggsy says quickly. “I mean…oh, fuck off,” he snaps when Merlin can’t keep the smile back. “I just…yeah. Today was incredible.”

“It was definitely a nice day,” Harry agrees. Eggsy sighs and lets his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder.

Merlin finds some sort of comedy that he thinks they’ll all enjoy, but he really isn’t paying too much attention to the program. Instead he looks at Eggsy. He studies Eggsy’s profile, the sharp curve of his jaw, the tantalizing pinkness of his lips. He focuses on the strong hand cradled in his own. He strokes Eggsy’s fingers and feels the guitar callouses at their tips. “That…that feels nice,” Eggsy whispers, turning to look at him.

“Does it?” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy mutely nods, biting at his bottom lip a bit.

Merlin kisses him. He can’t help it. He notices Harry’s hand gently stroking Eggsy’s leg just above the knee, and he smiles. He likes the way they all seem to find their place together without anyone feeling left out. His hand comes up to gently caress Eggsy’s face, and Eggsy sighs as Merlin dips his head to trail kisses along Eggsy’s throat. “Feels so good,” Eggsy moans.

Merlin pulls away and allows Harry to slowly turn Eggsy to face him. “Might I?” Harry whispers. Eggsy nods and Merlin is rewarded with the lovely sight of Harry kissing Eggsy into oblivion. If they had gold medals in kissing, Harry would own them all. He is seductive without even trying, his kisses slow and deep and full of passion. Merlin can almost see Eggsy’s body slowly melting into Harry. Almost against his will Merlin’s hand rests at Eggsy’s knee and slowly slides up the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. 

“Oh yeah,” Eggsy sighs, hips arching a bit. “Fuck yeah. Please.”

“Please what, dearest boy?” Harry murmurs. He sucks on Eggsy’s earlobe and he actually whines.

“If it ain’t too…can someone please fucking touch me? My cock is hard enough to hammer nails right now…feel like I’m gonna explode in my pants.” Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin. “Izzat…”

“Oh, ye dinnae need to ask us twice, lad. We told ye that ye will be setting the pace.” Merlin continues to wander his hand up until rests on the impressive bulge in Eggsy’s shorts. Eggsy whimpers and bucks up into the touch.

“I do believe it would be our pleasure,” Harry tells him. He flicks the button open and pushes the zip down. He kisses Eggsy again, swallowing Eggsy’s whimpers as his slender fingers work Eggsy through the flap of his pants.

Merlin’s mouth waters. Eggsy is no longer than average, but he is thick. Thicker than Harry. Merlin aches to have that inside him, and he hopes that someday Eggsy might be willing to oblige. He reaches over to twine his fingers with Harry’s as they explore the hard velvet of Eggsy’s erection.

“Please…oh fuck…” Eggsy stammers helplessly.

“We will take care of you, my boy. We will always take care of you,” Harry promises. 

“You are beautiful,” Merlin says simply. He moves his hand away and allows Harry to continue slowly working Eggsy’s dripping prick. Merlin dips his finger in the wetness at the tip and holds it out. Eggsy’s eyes widen to saucers as Harry leans over to suck on Merlin’s finger.

“Fuck me that’s hot,” Eggsy whispers.

“YOU are hot,” Merlin corrects. He dives in for a kiss and Eggsy grunts. Merlin opens his eyes enough to see Harry’s hand move faster, firmer.

“Please…” Eggsy’s head falls back on the sofa as his eyes close. “Harry…”

“Yes, Eggsy?” Harry asks before Merlin leans across Eggsy to kiss him.

“Need…so close…fuck…”

Eggsy’s neck is extended and bare and Merlin cannot help but devour it. He finds the soft spot where the throat meets the shoulder and bites down, sucking hard and growling. Eggsy cries out, body bucking and then shuddering. Merlin looks down to see the pearly white drops sliding onto Harry’s fingers.

“That’s it…that’s our good boy…perfect beautiful boy…so good for us,” Harry croons.

Eggsy’s entire body shivers. “Fuck…oh my GOD.” He brings a shaking hand up to wipe at his eyes. “Shit,” he says with a wavering laugh.

“Was that good, lad?” Merlin asks. He noses along Eggsy’s cheek before giving him a tender kiss.

“Good? Ask me again when my brain comes back.” Eggsy lets his head fall back on to the sofa again. When he finally opens his eyes he frowns. “You two…”

“This wasn’t about us,” Harry says, and Merlin nods agreement.

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy’s eyes close again.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Harry gets up and leaves the room. He returns with damp hands and a flannel. “May I?”

“You can do anything you want,” Eggsy says drowsily, and Merlin chuckles. Harry wipes Eggsy clean and Merlin gets him tucked away and zipped up. They cuddle close, watching television until they’re all yawning and finally go up to bed. They give Eggsy a thorough snogging outside his bedroom door and send him padding sleepily off toward his bed.

As soon as they enter their suite Merlin closes the door, leans against it, and says, “Time to take care of your husband.”

“Gladly,” Harry growls, tearing his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the long chapter...but finally...

MUSIC – 14

“Really, Harry.” Merlin frowns as he enters the kitchen. “Anyone could walk in.”

“Hmm?” Harry pulls himself away from kissing Eggsy. “Like who? The girls are cleaning and Athena’s at the market.”

“They’re probably talking about me anyway,” Eggsy mumbles, burying his face in Harry’s chest.

Merlin sighs. It’s been a fortnight and they’re all still in the honeymoon phase of kissing and touching and fond looks, even if they haven’t progressed all the way sexually. He can only imagine what the staff has probably seen. They’re not always discreet. “Lad, they’re not talking about ye. If anything, they’re talking about us. An old married couple seducing a vision such as yourself.”

“To be honest, Eggsy, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “While we are no longer in the public eye the way we used to be, we are still well-known. We’ve NEVER had a problem with fans or anyone harassing us, and I do believe it’s because Athena and her family know how to keep their mouths shut. What we do in our private life here is no one’s business.” He cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “And no one is judging you. If you feel for one moment that they’re treating you differently, you let us know.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says softly. 

Merlin glances at Harry, who nods. “We wanted to talk to ye about something, Eggsy.”

“Okay.” Eggsy stays pressed against Harry, who happily rests his hands on Eggsy’s waist and leans his cheek against Eggsy’s hair.

Merlin enjoys that pretty picture for just a moment. “Ye know we are working on our greatest hits album.”

“Yeah, and I still think I’m distracting you from that. Tomorrow you two are holing up in the studio or the office and working,” Eggsy says sternly. “Ain’t buying that ‘oh, we’re ahead of schedule’ line you been feeding me.”

“We’ve been discussing it,” Harry promises. “We have until next week to turn in our final list.”

Eggsy pokes him in the chest. “You better.”

“Anyway,” Merlin continues. “We’ve decided to go ahead with the idea of having other singers join us on the songs.” Eggsy nods. “We’ve decided to include ‘Latitude,’ although it wasn’t one of our bigger hits…and we’d like ye to sing it with us.”

Eggsy actually stumbles back a few steps. “W-wot?”

“We’d like you to sing ‘Latitude’ with us on the greatest hits album.”

Eggsy stares from Merlin to Harry and back again. “But I can’t.”

“Why not, dear boy?” Harry asks.

“Because this is your big album. You was talking about people like Gary Barlow and Rod Stewart and…and…Annie Lennox, for fuck’s sake. I can’t…I’m nothing.”

Harry steps closer and takes Eggsy’s chin in his hand again. This time his grip is firm. “Do not EVER let me hear you say something like that again, Mr. Unwin. You are NOT nothing. You are an incredibly talented young man who sang our song better than we EVER sang it. We watched the feed from your performance on the street that day. You were remarkable.”

“Lad, do ye really think we would take the chance of putting anything but the best music on our album?” Merlin all but growls.

“Well, no, but…but maybe you’re a bit, ya know, biased.”

“My feelings NEVER come before my music,” Merlin retorts.

“It’s true. Trust me…I’ve been verbally smacked in the face more than once for making a suggestion that he considers less than worthy,” Harry says with a small grin.

“Are…are ya sure?” Eggsy asks timidly. “I mean, I wanna do it…fuck, this is an honor. I just…what if…”

“Eggsy, ye have a beautiful voice. Even if this relationship disintegrates between now and then, we will want ye on the record.”

“Wow. Yeah, okay,” Eggsy says. “Speaking of music, I think I’m ready to send three of the songs along to Percival, see what he thinks.”

“That’s wonderful!” Harry kisses him. 

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “I want our song on my album, Merlin, if that’s okay with you.”

“It’s not our song, Eggsy, it’s your song.”

“The fuck it is!” Eggsy snaps, surprising Merlin. “You wrote the damn lyrics, Merlin…I didn’t give one fucking word. You get credit for the words, I did the music. And I hope…I want…when I record it, I’d like you to help. Backing, harmony, whatever. If that ain’t…that ain’t too much to ask.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Cuz I know I ain’t nobody…I mean, I know I’m a new artist, and I know you’re gonna be busy, but…”

“Of course I will do it. I will drop everything whenever ye need me,” Merlin vows.

“Speaking of which…I been pretty lazy about working myself lately.” Eggsy pokes Harry again. “Might be because I got these two fit gents who like feeling me up and distracting me every hour of the day.”

“Hamish, did you hear Eggsy complain when we feel him up?” Harry asks.

“I did not, Harry, now that I think about it.” Merlin winks at him.

Harry releases Eggsy and steps away. “Well, if it is such a hardship, perhaps we should no longer do it.”

“No! You two can feel me up whenever you want!” Eggsy yells and then blushes. “I mean…”

Harry laughs and gives his arse a playful swat. “Go get some work done. I have bills I need to look through, and Hamish can help me.”

“I have…a thing.” Merlin backs toward the door. “A very pressing thing.”

Harry snorts and rolls his eyes.

For the next two days no one does much feeling up of anyone. Eggsy buries himself in the studio, adding the finishing touches on what he wants to send to Percival, and Harry and Merlin discuss (which means argue) about the songs on their list and who they want to sing them. Merlin gives a firm no to Limahl from Kajagoogoo and Harry responds with an ‘absolutely not’ when Merlin just happens to say the words ‘Boy George.’ They agree on at least sending inquiries of interest to Elton John, Sting, Rod Stewart, Gary Barlow, Robbie Williams, Mick Hucknall, Howard Jones, and even Ed Sheeran.

Harry and Merlin are continuing to argue over lunch while Eggsy silently munches on an excellent tuna fish sandwich and crisps. He’s never been around a couple who fight without using their fists. It’s an interesting experience. It’s obvious they don’t wish to truly hurt each other’s feelings, but it’s the loudest he’s ever heard them get. He’s sitting at one end of the dining room table and they are at either side of him, occasionally pounding a fist on the table or waving a sandwich around.

“His voice is horrid,” Harry says. “And blended with mine, it will get even worse.”

“I’m nae sure why we’re still even HAVING this conversation, since ye emailed the list an hour ago!” Merlin exclaims. He tosses one of his crisps in disgust.

“Because I am simply trying to figure out when you lost your ability to hear and detect good music. Every person you’ve suggested for this is rubbish.”

“I suggested Eggsy. Are ye saying HE is rubbish?”

“Oi, don’t bring me into this,” Eggsy says immediately.

“Eggsy has the voice of an angel. Of course I’m not including him,” Harry snaps.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hart?” Theodore’s son pokes his head into the dining room.

“Yes, Henry?” Harry plasters on a pleasant smile, as if he hadn’t just been glaring daggers at his husband.

“I just wanted you to know that I think we’ll have that project done before two.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Henry.” Harry smiles and nods. “I hate to think who was next on your list. Robert Palmer? George Michael? Freddie Mercury?”

“Ain’t they all dead?” Eggsy pipes up.

“Yes, darling, they are.”

“That makes no sense. YOU make no sense. You’re lucky you’re attractive, because otherwise I don’t think ye would have made it this far.”

“Are you saying I’ve only made a success of myself because of my looks?” Harry gasps. Eggsy gasps as well.

“Nae. I’m saying if I didn’t think ye were bloody gorgeous, I would have killed ye long before now.”

Eggsy snorts a laugh into his sandwich. They both glare at him. “I…uh…sorry. I just, yeah. Sorry. Carry on.” He starts laughing so hard he almost inhales a crisp.

Merlin and Harry glare at each other, and then Harry finally cracks a smile. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

“Every time I lay eyes on ye, husband,” Merlin replies. “And what project is Henry talking about?”

“A little idea I had…a gift for Eggsy, although I think we will all enjoy it in the long run.”

“A gift for me?” Eggsy says in surprise.

“Yes.” Harry takes a bite of his sandwich. “Something I think you’ll enjoy…that we’ll all enjoy.”

Eggsy tries to think what Henry could possibly be working on that could meet the definition of a gift for him. “You ain’t doing something to your house just for me, are you?”

“Of course not, dear boy. Don’t worry your pretty head about it.” Harry actually pats his hand. “I think we all need to get out of this house. Why don’t we finish up here and go for a walk. It’s a nice day.”

“It’s hot, Harry. Ye will probably break a sweat.”

“I can handle that.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “There are TWO places ye find sweat acceptable…on stage and in the bedroom, and perhaps occasionally in the gym.”

“That is true, but today I will make an exception. Now finish up so we can get changed and go.” Harry motions to Merlin’s plate.

Eggsy finds Merlin’s comment not too far off the mark as they walk through the meadow and away from the house. Harry’s complaints are a soundtrack to the conversation Merlin and Eggsy try to have about music. “How far are we going?”

“Just out that group of trees, Harry. It’s really pretty, and we can sit in the shade and rest there, drink our water.”

“That seems quite far. Are you sure it’s healthy in this heat?”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, I’ve seen ye run wild on stage for two hours in heat worse than this.”

“That’s different…I’m sufficiently distracted.”

“Aw, Harry.” Eggsy slips his hand into Harry’s. “Ain’t I distracting enough for you?”

Harry stops walking, smiles down at him, and the warmth in his eyes literally takes Eggsy’s breath away. “You are the most beautiful distraction ever.”

Harry settles down once the path wanders into the shade, and he seems pleased with Eggsy’s favorite spot as they sit down. “I love it here. You two are so lucky,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I’m sure someday ye will have a place of your own, just like this,” Merlin says. “And who knows? By the time you’re ready to own something like a country house, there might be one nearby. We could be neighbors.”

“That would be great,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Don’t know that I’ll ever be that well off, though.”

“You must think positive, Eggsy,” Harry says, taking his hand and kissing it. “You are a talented young man, both in your songs and your voice. Percival is a magician, and he will get you noticed. You’ll be on tour with us, and that can only help to get your name out there.”

“The tour,” Eggsy repeats. He’d actually forgotten about it. He wonders how things will work out on tour. Will they still want him? Will he have to sneak onto their bus, or into their hotel rooms? They’ve mentioned threesomes and groupies before. Would they prefer that to something with him?

“I can smell the smoke, lad,” Merlin says quietly. “Care to share with us?”

“Was just wondering about the tour…if you’ll still, I mean, if we, how we could…”

“We will work things out when we get there,” Harry promises. “And by then you might be tired of us and go looking for someone younger and more attractive.”

“There are many younger than you, Harry, but none more attractive,” Merlin promises.

“I will take the compliment buried in the jibe about my age,” Harry says. “We can’t worry about that now, Eggsy. One day at a time.”

“Yeah, suppose you’re right.” Eggsy leans over and kisses Harry before leaning in the other direction to kiss Merlin. 

“I ain’t quite sure what we’re supposed to be seeing, Harry,” Eggsy says skeptically, obviously trying to be polite as Harry herds them out onto the terrace. He’s kept them busy all day, making sure they stayed away from the house or at least away from the pool area. Merlin’s been suspicious since their return, when Harry came up with a ridiculous excuse for them to enter through the front door. “I mean, it’s dark and all.”

“So you say.” Harry is practically bouncing on his heels. “Push that button, Hamish.”

“I will nae play your ridiculous games.”

Harry sighs, some of the wind gone from his sails. He’d thrown money at anyone he could to get this done in a few days, and now his husband is being an arse. “I’ll push it,” Eggsy says helpfully.

“Thank you, darling.” Harry kisses his cheek.

Eggsy goes over, flips up a small plastic cover, and pushes a button. “Oh,” he whispers, looking out at the pool. Small colored lights line the fence, and what look like cauldrons of fire sit at all the corners of the pool as well as on either side at the middle. “Harry, it’s gorgeous. Izzat…Izzat really flames?”

“No, just orange and red lighting that make it LOOK like flames. Do you really like it?”

“I do,” Eggsy says. 

“I know you enjoy the pool, and this way you can enjoy it any time. I don’t know why we never put in better lighting before this.”

“Because ye said it was a ridiculous expense for a pool we rarely use.” Merlin comes up and wraps around him from behind. “It looks lovely, Harry.”

Eggsy whirls around. “You went to a ‘ridiculous expense’ for me?”

“For all of us,” Harry says quickly. “You were just the incentive.”

“Well, if it was for all of us, why don’t we all go for a swim?” Eggsy wraps around Harry from the front and suddenly Harry finds himself as the filling in a very lovely sandwich. “It’s still hot enough. Don’t gotta like really swim, just be in the water. Please?”

“I’m up for it if you are,” Merlin murmurs in Harry’s ear, gently rubbing against him.

“That sounds very nice,” Harry says. He tilts his head a bit to feel his husband’s lip slide along the back of his neck.

“Aces.” Eggsy bounces away. “Let’s go.”

“Lights around the pool, hmm?” Merlin asks as Harry starts to walk away.

“Well, it was high time we did a bit of an upgrade. And it looks pretty,” Harry says defensively.

“And it gives us a way to touch him any way we like with no one seeing, all while he’s half naked. Well played, Harry.”

Harry shoves him and goes in to change.

Eggsy isn’t surprised to find himself the first one down by the pool. Merlin had a heated look in his eyes when they’d broken apart, and Eggsy imagines Harry was probably on the receiving end of a great deal of attention right about now. That’s fine. He understands that their marriage will always come first. He drops his towel on a chair and just looks at the lights. The lights along the fence are a literal rainbow of color, and as he looks at them more closely he realizes they’re fading in and out, almost like waves. And the bowls of fiery lights by the pool are absolutely stunning. It’s like some sort of tropical paradise.

“Do you really like it, darling?” Harry asks from behind him.

“I do, mate. It’s amazing. Like we’re on holiday somewhere.”

“I hope the water temperature is like we’re on holiday,” Merlin grumbles.

“Don’t be such a brat.” Eggsy whips off his vest and goes diving into the deep end. He surfaces with a gasp. “Maybe a BIT cooler than during the day.”

“I dinnae trust ye,” Merlin says. He goes to the stairs and slowly picks his way in. “Christ! It’s freezing.”

“Oh, it ain’t freezing,” Eggsy retorts. “It’s refreshing. Get your cute arse in here.”

Harry slowly removes his own vest. “I trust you, Eggsy.” He goes two steps down. “Holy fuck it’s freezing.”

Eggsy laughs and floats on his back a bit before swimming to the shallow end. He swims all the way to Merlin, standing up directly in front of him. “Didn’t know I was dating such babies.”

“Ye really think me a baby, lad?” Merlin looms over him, the water glistening off his body in the shimmer of the lights.

Eggsy swallows hard and looks up at him. “Maybe.” Suddenly his world goes upside down as Merlin grabs him by the shoulders and plunges him under the water. Eggsy comes up gasping for breath. “Bastard!” He shoves a cupped hand through the water but Merlin dodges just in time, allowing the water to hit Harry in the chest. “Sorry!”

“My husband plays dirty,” Harry says, wiping at his face a bit. “You’ll learn.”

Eggsy tries to swim away but Merlin snags him by an ankle. He pulls him close, grabs the other ankle, and uses it to get Eggsy even closer. He folds Eggsy’s legs around his waist and raises an eyebrow. Eggsy is madly giggling by now, using his hands to keep his torso above water. Merlin squats down, places his hands on Eggsy’s arse, and lifts him up, easily holding him as Eggsy wraps his arms around him. “Hi there.”

“Hello, little boy.” Merlin kisses him, hands kneading at his arse.

Eggsy moans, loving the way his skin slip-slides against Merlin’s. “Well, now, this isn’t quite fair,” Harry murmurs, quickly crossing the distance until he’s behind Eggsy. “You cannot keep him all to yourself.”

“I could share,” Merlin says. He supports Eggsy’s lower back and leans a bit so Eggsy can tilt back. Eggsy rests against Harry’s chest and turns his head to kiss the offered lips. It’s not the most comfortable of positions but he’s definitely not going to say no. Eventually Harry steps away and Merlin carefully releases Eggsy down into the water. As soon as Eggsy’s feet hit the bottom of the pool he turns to kiss Harry, one hand gently threading through Harry’s mostly dry hair. 

A set of hands run up and down his wet back, but Eggsy has no clue who they belong to. All he knows is that the night and the water and the lights have taken everything to a very new and interesting level. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers.

“Yes, darling boy?” Harry noses along the line of his throat and suddenly the evening is no longer cool. Eggsy feels as if he’s on fire from head to toe.

“I want…I love everything we’ve been doing, but I want…I want more.” 

Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his slender hands as Merlin wraps around Eggsy from behind. “Are ye sure, lad? We told ye would be happy with whatever…”

“I know, and I want this. Ain’t never felt like this before, the way I feel with you two. Feel cherished and valued and…protected.” Eggsy smiles as he realizes they’re protecting him right now, wrapped around him from all sides. “Please.”

Harry’s eyes twinkle in the flaming light. “If you’re sure.”

“I am. Swear down.” Eggsy reaches up and wipes a drop of water from Harry’s nose.

“All right, then. Let’s turn all this off and dry ourselves.” Harry kisses him again but doesn’t release him. Merlin growls and nips the back of Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy snickers into Harry’s mouth. “You gonna pop my cherry right here in the pool, then?”

“Really, Eggsy,” Harry snorts. Apparently this is enough to break the spell because they finally drag themselves out of the pool and dry off. 

Eggsy slips his shoes on as Harry makes sure everything is tidied up around the pool, and as they cross the terrace he turns off the lights. He doesn’t bother putting his vest back on, and either does Merlin. He follows Merlin into the house, loving the way the muscles of his back twist and move when he walks. “See something ye like, lad?” Merlin asks.

“Damn right I do. You’re fucking gorgeous.” Eggsy runs a hand up Merlin’s spine.

Merlin reaches back and takes his hand, leading him down the hall to their suite as if he doesn’t know the way. Merlin tugs him into the room and kisses him as soon as they’re through the door. “Impatient much, Hamish?” Harry asks.

“Can ye blame me? This beautiful lad, here, in our bedroom?”

“True, but you could at least hang up your towel and…”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Merlin snatches his towel and Eggsy’s, taking them to the en suite and hanging them up somewhere. “Eggsy, toss me your trunks.”

“W-wot?”

“I wish to end Harry’s whining before it starts.” Merlin reaches out of the en suite with one arm, making grabby hand motions.

“Um, okay.” Eggsy hesitates only briefly before reaching for the waist of his swim trunks.

“Darling.” Harry is there in an instant. “Ignore Merlin. He was raised by wolves.” Harry gently kisses him, hands caressing his neck before sliding down his shoulders to his hips. He hooks his thumbs into the elastic of Eggsy’s trunks, his tongue tenderly working its way into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy sighs and all but melts against him. Harry pushes, Eggsy wiggles, and the trunks puddle at his feet. Harry crouches down to get them, his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face. Harry tosses the trunks in the direction of the en suite. Only then does he allow himself to run his eyes down Eggsy’s body. “I’ve seen you, but never completely unclothed. You’re beautiful.” Harry kisses each kneecap.

Eggsy runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, still finding it hard to believe that this gorgeous man is kneeling in front of him. “You ain’t so bad yourself,” Eggsy manages.

“May I,” Harry whispers, and Eggsy mutely nods. Eggsy’s completely hard by now, and watching Harry’s hand slide over his cock makes it get even harder somehow. Eggsy’s legs go weak and he actually trembles.

“I have ye, lad.” Merlin appears behind him, gently pulling at Eggsy’s body a bit so he rests back onto Merlin strong chest. He feels the heat of Merlin’s skin against him, the thickness of Merlin’s cock gently rubbing over his back. Eggsy desperately wants to turn and look but there is NO way he’s going to stop Harry. “We are going to take care of ye…anything ye want, ye ask, and if ye dinnae want it, ye tell us to stop. Am I understood?” Merlin turns Eggsy’s face so they can look each other in the eye.

“Oh…oh God…yes…” Eggsy gasps. One hand holds his head in place so Merlin can kiss him while the other slides over his chest, pinching at his nipples, fingernails trailing down his stomach and back up again. Harry’s tongue slowly drags up his length, swirls around the head, and goes back down again. It takes everything Eggsy has not to shove himself into the heat of Harry’s mouth, but he pushes back against Merlin a bit, using him to release some of the pressure building inside. 

“He’s quite good at it…wields that tongue like a weapon,” Merlin murmurs. “But I’m thinking ye would probably like to be laying down right about now?”

“Yeah, that…that sounds good,” Eggsy stammers. 

“Harry…”

“I heard.” Harry stands up to kiss him. “Come to bed, dear boy.”

Harry removes his own trunks as Merlin leads Eggsy to the large bed. Eggsy gets his first good look at their naked bodies. They’re tall men, and their cocks are proportionate to their height, but Merlin is a bit thicker than Harry. Eggsy licks his lips. “I could…”

“Nae, lad.” They crawl onto the bed on either side of him. “We will do that soon enough, but for right now, we would just like to learn ye…if ye are amenable.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy lets his head fall back onto the pillows, eyes fluttering closed.

He’s watched porn. What healthy male in his twenties hasn’t? But anything he thought was his wildest fantasy was absolutely NOTHING compared to what he’s experiencing now. Two sets of lips moving slowly from his neck to his shoulders to the insides of his elbows. Occasionally one of those mouths will come back up to his own, gently kissing or passionately sucking on his tongue. Teeth biting at his bottom lip or his chin or the divot of his throat. A large hand spanning up to his pectoral muscles, the pad of a thumb gently circling over his nipple. Eggsy is almost embarrassed by the way his dick is throbbing. He’s sure they can see it. And if they can’t, the drops of precome dotting the head are a pretty good indication of how turned on he is.

Eggsy’s eyes open as he realizes he should be doing SOMETHING to, well, reciprocate. It isn’t fair to be on the end of all this attention. He turns toward Merlin, reaching up to stroke over the bald head as he kisses him. “Eggsy,” Merlin sighs.

“You feel so good, Merlin, both of you feel incredible.” Harry’s hand finds that sensitive spot below his balls and Eggsy cries out, arching into the touch.

“What would ye like?”

“W-wot?” Eggsy stammers. “I’m, uh, I’m pretty happy with all of this right now.”

Merlin chuckles and starts to slide down Eggsy’s body, kissing along each rib and flicking his tongue over the head of Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy shouts and actually bounces off the bed. “As we’ve discussed before, I usually top and Hamish bottoms. You have your choice of what you would like to try.” Harry kisses his shoulder, biting on the bone.

“You…you expect me to make a rational decision right now?” Eggsy actually squeaks. “Are you fucking MENTAL?”

“It’s not like there’s a wrong answer,” Harry points out. “We can do things the other way the next time.”

“I…I can’t…” Eggsy groans as Merlin takes him all the way down. “Fuck.”

Merlin finally takes pity on him and removes his mouth from Eggsy’s cock. He slowly climbs back up Eggsy’s body, kissing along the way. “I’d love to have ye inside me, lad. I’ve thought about it ever since the first time I saw what ye had to offer.”

“O-okay,” Eggsy says, a wave of anxiety washing over him.

“I’ll help you,” Harry says with a smile. “You know all the basics, I’ll just give you hints as to what Hamish likes.” He leans over to the nightstand and gets out a condom and lube. Eggsy’s eyes immediately go to the condom and he opens his mouth to say something. “It's not that we don't trust you, darling. We would never want to hurt you, even inadvertently just for our own selfishness.”

“I understand,” Eggsy says. He smiles up at Harry, who leans down and gives him a tender kiss.

“Now, up you go. Hands and knees would be easiest I think…don’t you agree, Hamish?”

“Aye. While I wish to look into our boy’s eyes, I think it would be easier for him this first time.” Merlin and Eggsy get up and maneuver about until they’re where they need to be. 

“I love when you call me that,” Eggsy says shyly as Harry opens the lube. “Your boy.”

“It’s how I see ye…I was afraid ye might think it derogatory.”

“No! Makes me feel wanted.”

Merlin twists until he can kiss him. “Ye are wanted. Very much.”

“Get back into position, naughty husband.” Harry slaps Merlin’s arse.

“Ye are LOVING this. Ye like nothing more than to tell people what to do,” Merlin grumbles, but he gets on his hands and knees, head down toward the pillow.

“The key is to read Hamish…pay attention to what his body does. Listen to his breathing.” Harry squirts lube onto Eggsy’s fingers.

He can now categorize all the porn viewing as research instead of just a filthy way to pass the time. He’s watched this enough times; he knows how it goes. Eggsy traces Merlin’s entrance with a fingertip, delighting in the deep groan he receives. “Well, I see Harry does nae need to teach ye how to tease.”

“Quiet, you,” Eggsy tells him. He slides a finger in.

“Good,” Harry quietly murmurs in his ear, and things just seem to go by in a blur after that. He eventually works in a second finger and Merlin eventually rocks back to meet each gentle thrust. “Touch him,” Harry says, and Eggsy reaches around. Merlin is hard and dripping, and he grunts when Eggsy clumsily strokes him. “I think he’s ready.”

“Are you? Are you sure, Merlin?”

“I am, lad. Please, I need ye inside me.”

Eggsy is thankful for Harry’s assistance with the condom, because by this point his entire body is shaking, including his hands. He watches Harry’s slender fingers sheath his cock with the latex, and it’s almost as if this is happening to someone else. He takes himself in hand, presses at Merlin’s arse, and slowly pushes forward. “Oh my GOD…that’s so fucking tight,” Eggsy gasps, hands clutching at Merlin’s waist. “Fuck, Merlin, am I hurting you?”

“Only in a good way, lad,” Merlin promises. “Sweet Jesus, ye are big. Ye feel so good.”

“Should I be concerned?” Harry teases.

“Doubt it,” Eggsy pants. He slides in a bit further and things get slightly easier. He grits his teeth, every muscle in his body clenched and firm. He moves bit by bit until he cannot go any farther. “I’m in…holy fuck, I’m in.”

“Yes ye are, Eggsy…ye feel so good.” Merlin rocks a bit. “Please…”

“You know what to do, my boy.” Harry gives him a fairly nasty kiss as Eggsy slowly pulls out and pushes back in again.

Eggsy looks down at where his cock is disappearing into Merlin’s body. Merlin’s panting for breath with each tiny thrust, and Eggsy feels brave enough to go harder and faster. “Yes…that’s it…like that…oh God, yes…” Merlin manages. 

“Feels good, yeah?”

“So good…”

Eggsy finally releases Merlin’s waist and runs a hand up and down Merlin’s back. “You are fucking beautiful, do you know that? So gorgeous…taking my cock so well…that looks incredible…ain’t never seen anything like it…”

“Good boy,” Harry whispers in his ear, and Eggsy shudders. “Ah, our boy likes praise, Hamish.” Harry kisses him. “He likes to hear that he’s doing a good job, taking care of my husband so well…such a very good boy.”

Eggsy whimpers and his dick actually twitches inside Merlin’s body. He reaches down, tries to grab Merlin’s cock as he fucks him. “Nae, lad, ye dinnae need to worry about that. Not this time,” Merlin tells him. “Just keep fucking me…don’t stop.”

“Never,” Eggsy promises. He can only watch open mouthed as Harry knee walks across the bed to Merlin’s head. 

“If he can still form coherent sentences, Eggsy, I’m afraid you’re doing something wrong,” Harry says, but the words are said with a teasing grin.

“On it,” Eggsy says, and he concentrates on filling Merlin as hard and as fast as he can. His eyes widen as Harry holds out his cock to Merlin.

“I love watching you get fucked when my prick is in your mouth, Hamish…it’s been too long.”

Merlin eagerly opens his mouth, groaning as Harry slowly fills it. “Holy fucking hell…that…oh fuck…” Eggsy isn’t sure how HE’S lost the ability to form coherent sentences, but it MIGHT have something to do with the gorgeous way Harry’s cock slides along the inside of Merlin’s cheek. And then, as if that’s not enough, Merlin somehow manages to hold himself up on one hand so he can use the other to stroke himself.

Eggsy wants this to last. He wants to do this forever, for as long Merlin’s legs hold him up. But he can’t. Of course he can’t. The entire fucking scenario is just too much. “I’m…oh I’m getting close,” Eggsy gasps. 

“That’s it, my boy…come inside him…use him,” Harry says, actually licking his lips as he looks at Eggsy.

Eggsy cries out as the orgasm is all but yanked from his body. He convulses against Merlin, shoving himself in as hard as he can. His fingernails dig into Merlin’s skin, and Merlin starts to shudder. Harry pulls out of his mouth. “Harry…fuck, Harry…”

“Come for us,” Harry whispers to Merlin. Eggsy can see Merlin’s hand frantically sliding over his cock, and then he’s coming, jets of white staining the beautiful duvet. Merlin’s body clenches around Eggsy, pulling the last drops from Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy waits until Merlin stops moving, and then slowly pulls himself from Merlin’s body. Merlin remains still for a moment, and then has his mouth on Harry’s cock once more. “I want to help,” Eggsy blurts out. He clambers across the bed and kneels down with Merlin.

“Holy Christ,” Harry gasps. Eggsy barely gets his tongue on Harry before a hand fists in his hair. Harry pulls away and strokes himself. “Open your mouths,” he orders, and Merlin quickly sticks out his tongue. Eggsy mimics him and Harry is coming. Salty drops of come spatter onto Eggsy’s tongue and he groans. Only when Harry lets go of his cock does Eggsy finally fall onto his back, head at the foot of the bed, body safely away from Merlin’s wet spot. Merlin rolls onto his back as well, and Harry sits against the headboard.

A strong hand reaches over to squeeze Eggsy’s ankle. “Are ye all right, lad? Did we break ye?”

“Yeah, I think you did…but in a good way.” Eggsy’s entire body feels electrified. “That was amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Harry says softly. Eggsy leans up a bit to look at him. “We only want to make you feel good, my boy.”

“You do. In more ways than one.” Eggsy rolls a bit to rest his head on Merlin’s leg. “Kinda difficult with three people, ain’t it? Gotta worry that someone’s not left out.”

“Dinnae worry, lad. We will never feel left out. We know ye will take care of us.”

“I’ll do my level best,” Eggsy vows, yawning. “Should get cleaned up.”

“There’s time enough for that, although I think we should get the bed remade.” Harry gets up.

“You’re right. I lay here any longer, I ain’t getting up.” Eggsy slowly stands and removes the condom.

“Rubbish bin in the bath,” Harry tells him. He gives Eggsy a gentle kiss. “You were amazing, my boy.”

“You mean it weren’t too obvious that it was my first time?” Eggsy asks, only half joking.

“While my husband is prone to exaggeration, in this instance I must agree with him. Amazing.” Merlin comes over to kiss him as well. “Now let’s get cleaned up and into bed. You’ll stay here with us tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” Eggsy says breathlessly.

Before he knows what’s happening they’re showered and under a clean set of bed sheets. Merlin curls around from the back, and Eggsy falls asleep with his head on Harry’s chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Eggsy wakes up around half-two with a pressure on his bladder and another on his chest. He shakes into wakefulness, ready to punch whoever is holding him down. Thankfully he realizes at the last moment that there’s an arm draped over the top of his chest and another over his waist. Merlin’s strong arm is on top, hand lightly resting on his shoulder. Harry is pressed against him on the other side, one arm securely tucked over Eggsy’s abdomen and, unfortunately, his full bladder.

Eggsy allows himself to enjoy the feeling as long as he can before things get dangerously close to erupting. He slowly moves Merlin’s arm, then reaches for Harry’s. Merlin’s arm suddenly flies back into place. “Where do ye think you’re going, lad?” Merlin mumbles into the pillow.

“Loo,” Eggsy whispers back. Merlin removes his arm. “Harry…Harry…”

“He sleeps like the dead.” Merlin takes Harry’s hand and puts it next to Harry’s face. “There ye are.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy wiggles his way out from under the covers and makes his way to the loo. He relieves himself with a sigh and washes his hands, looking himself over in the mirror as he dries them on a tiny towel. He doesn’t LOOK any different. No sign over his head informing people that he’s no longer a virgin. There are some interesting love bites on his neck and chest, however, and he blushes as he reaches up to touch them. His stomach growls and he frowns, realizing he has nothing to wear except his vest and swim trunks. He pulls the vest on and tiptoes out of the bedroom, swiping his shoes along the way. He stops by his own room and pulls on a pair of sleep shorts before heading to the kitchen.

He’s at the table digging into a tub of chocolate ice cream when Merlin suddenly appears at the door wearing nothing but his pants. “Here ye are.”

“Jesus, Merlin, scare me to death, why don’t ya?” Eggsy gasps. “Fuck.”

“Can I share with ye?”

“Grab a spoon.”

Merlin gets a spoon from a drawer and pulls a chair close to Eggsy. He studies Eggsy, leans, and kisses his sticky lips. “Mmm…tasty.” Merlin licks his own lips before digging his spoon into the ice cream. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah…had to use the loo and then felt a little hungry.” He scrapes ice cream onto his spoon and holds it out to Merlin, who eagerly opens his mouth.

“You’re sure that’s all it is?”

Eggsy gives him an odd look. “Yeah. What else would it be?”

“Well, I…” Merlin stabs at the tub with his spoon. “I was afraid perhaps ye were regretting what we did tonight.”

“Wot?”

“Ye could have found someone else to be your first…someone younger, and just…someone else.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy cups Merlin’s face in his palm. “It was wonderful. Bet most blokes don’t get their first time with a pair of sweet older gents who spoil him rotten and love on him head to toe.”

“Aye, that is true. My first time was definitely nothing like that.” Merlin licks the back of his spoon before digging into the ice cream again. “First time I had my hand on another man’s dick was in a mate’s bedroom with his mam just on the other side of a wall. First time I allowed someone to fuck me I was drunk and in the back of a van.” Merlin smiles at the memory. “No spoiling, that’s for sure.”

“Aw, Merlin.” Eggsy has to kiss him. “You two…I don’t deserve how sweet you’ve been to me. I’m still not quite sure what you’re getting out of it.”

“What we’re getting out of it? Lad, any time spent with ye is a pleasure, and when that time is actually SPENT in pleasure? Even better.”

“Was amazing,” Eggsy whispers. “Being inside you. Never dreamt it would be that good. Just so…unbelievable.”

Merlin kisses him and leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. “YOU’RE unbelievable.”

“What’s going on here?” Harry asks with a yawn, flip-flopping into the kitchen in his slippers. He’s wearing his red dressing gown and apparently nothing else.

Eggsy immediately pulls back. “Harry! We was, uh, well…”

“You are eating all the chocolate ice cream!” Harry gets a spoon and promptly smacks Merlin’s head with it. “You KNOW that’s my favorite.”

“You…you ain’t mad we was, um…”

“Darling, you can kiss Merlin in the middle of the night whenever you want…it means I get more room in the bed.” Harry snatches the tub of ice cream from Eggsy and walks away. “I shouldn’t do this. I’ve already gained too much weight this summer.” He happily sucks ice cream from his spoon.

“Well, then, we can leave ye to it,” Merlin says, winking at Eggsy as he stands. He tosses his spoon in the sink. “Come along, Eggsy. We’ll allow Harry time with his ice cream, since he is nae willing to share.” He takes Eggsy’s spoon as well.

“I will share,” Harry says defensively. “After I catch up.”

Merlin snorts. “Ridiculous old man.” He kisses his husband. “It tastes better on Eggsy.”

Harry actually pouts. “Poor Harry,” Eggsy says. He hugs him. “Sorry we was eating your ice cream.”

“It is NOT his ice cream, lad. Dinnae let him trick ye. Let’s get back to bed. Perhaps we’ll go to sleep.” Merlin shocks Eggsy by leaning him against the counter and giving him a kiss that melts Eggsy’s bones. “Or perhaps not.”

“Hamish,” Harry growls. 

Eggsy opens his mouth to reply but yawns so big his jaw cracks. “Sleep,” Merlin decides. 

“Hurry back,” Eggsy says to Harry, who actually blushes.

Eggsy follows Merlin back up to the bedroom. “Do ye wish to come back here, Eggsy? If ye would feel better sleeping in your own bed…I know what it’s like to learn how to sleep with one person, but this is two…”

“M’fine. Wanna sleep with you two.”

Merlin grins and once more leads Eggsy by the hand into the bedroom. Eggsy pulls off his vest and tosses it into a corner along with his shoes. He climbs into bed with Merlin and is immediately pulled close. Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and Eggsy is almost asleep when he feels Harry climb into the bed and spoon up behind him once more.

When Eggsy wakes up at nine the next morning he’s alone in the bed but hears sounds of activity coming from the en suite. He gets up and tiptoes to the door, opening it just enough to peek in. He can just make out two figures through the frosted shower door, and he hears Harry moan, “Please, Hamish…just like that.” He grins and quietly closes the door before grabbing his things and making his way to his own bedroom. He quickly showers and gets dressed in a vest and shorts, putting on a favorite pair of trainers before trotting down the stairs. He’s really hoping to get to the kitchen before the others, and he’s rewarded with an empty room once he makes it down there. 

He has a stack of pancakes started with bacon sizzling in a pan before Merlin and Harry make their appearance. “What’s all this?” Harry asks in astonishment.

“Breakfast. I put the kettle on, too…should be about done if you wanna get that ready. And if someone could pour me a glass of juice, I wouldn’t say no to it.”

“But…” Merlin blinks owlishly.

“Told you I was good at breakfast. Maybe I wanted to offer my men a little treat.” Eggsy says the words almost shyly, still unable to believe they’re true. His men.

Harry’s entire face lights up, Merlin gives him a smile, and he knows he’s chosen the right words. “This is lovely, dear boy. Thank you so much. What a treat.”

“We probably ain’t gonna be hungry for lunch, but I should get down into the studio anyway. Could you maybe help me with the recording stuff? I got things on my phone, but is there a way I can get them into a format for Percival?”

“Aye, lad, I will help ye,” Merlin vows as he pours them each a glass of orange juice. Harry arranges the tea things and brings it all to the table.

Harry stares at the ever-growing stack of pancakes. “How much do you think we’re going to eat?”

“Dunno about you two, but I worked up quite an appetite last night…woke up absolutely starving.” Eggsy winks and finds a platter in the cabinet. “Sit down, they’re about done.” He drains the bacon and puts it on another plate before bringing that and the pancakes to the table.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin says softly. “This is much appreciated.” 

Eggsy kisses the top of Merlin’s head, touches Harry’s shoulder, and takes his seat. “Dig in.”

Merlin dumps on syrup, tears into his food, and moans with delight. Harry carefully slices his pancakes into perfect bite-sized pieces before adding barely a drop of syrup to each section. “So, Eggsy, do you think Percival will be pleased with what you’ve come up with?”

“Dunno,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. “Not really his decision, though, is it? It all depends on the label. Him liking the stuff ain’t what I’m worried about. What I’m worried about is what THEY’RE gonna give ME to sing. More of that pop rubbish.”

“Think of those songs as stepping stones,” Harry suggests. “They may not be the prettiest thing, but they will form the foundation of anything else you wish to do.”

“I get that people know me because of that bubble gum bullshit I did on the first album. And I agreed to do whatever they wanted so I could get songs on this second album. I just…” Eggsy sighs. “The stuff I’m writing is good. Better than I ever did in my life. Plus being around you two…you make me feel like I can be a real musician, a serious artist. Not just a pretty face and tight abs running around on stage.”

“Well, I for one have no problem seeing your pretty face and tight abs whenever ye wish to show them,” Merlin says. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I understand what ye are saying, lad. We think ye have value as a musician, and we have no problem telling ye. The label and everyone else, however, is more interested in how ye pad their bank accounts. I dinnae have to tell ye that it will be a give and take. Ye need to keep your integrity, but sometimes ye need to shave a bit off at the corners.”

“And as we’ve all discussed, Percival is a good man. He will be honest and sincere,” Harry says. 

“Dinnae forget the most important thing,” Merlin says. “We’re here for ye, Eggsy.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy helps himself to pancakes.

A week later Eggsy finds himself pacing back and forth in his bedroom, laptop propped open on the dresser as he video chats with Percival. “Well?”

“I think you’ve been busy,” Percival says with a small smile. “I hope it doesn’t sound too condescending if I say I’m quite proud of you. This is excellent work.”

“Thanks, Percival,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Means a lot coming from you. I just gotta ask one favor.”

“You may always ask.”

“Don’t care so much about those first ones, but ‘What Can You Lose’ and ‘Knights in Blue Jeans’ MUST be on the album. No discussion.”

“I can see why…they’re both wonderful songs.”

“Well, Merlin co-wrote the first one, of course, and the second one…it just really means something to me.” Eggsy smiles as he thinks of the second song, something he’d come up with a few days after they’d made love the first time. A song about a musician who considers his jeans and vests his armor, his guitar as his shield, the words of his songs a call to arms. He hasn’t even played it for Merlin and Harry yet; he wanted Percival’s opinion first.

“I will do everything in my power,” Percival promises. “Although as you know, all I can do is make a good argument on your behalf. Now, about the songs provided by the label…”

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy flops onto the bed, bringing the laptop with him. He settles the computer on two pillows and clutches a third in his hands. “Go ahead.”

Percival presses a button and music comes out of the tiny speaker. The first song…meh. The usual ‘I love you, girl’ rubbish. Followed by ‘I need you, girl’ rubbish. Followed in close succession by ‘I can’t live without you,’ ‘my life is empty without you,’ and ‘how did I ever exist without you’ rubbish. Eggsy stares at the computer in shock, trying to control his temper. This is ridiculous. This is even worse than what they had him sing on the first album. He knows it’s what’s popular at the moment, but it’s nothing that says anything about him as a creative entity. The last song has a sorry excuse for a hip-hop bass line, and apparently he is expected to rap at one point. He is NOT a rapper.

“Well, there you are.” Percival smiles pleasantly.

“Percival, what the actual fuck? What was that?”

“The songs you’ll be recording for the album.”

Eggsy buries his face in his hand for a moment. “I can’t do that.”

“You most definitely can.”

“I know it’s not common for the manager to bring the music to the artist…did you owe them money or something? Or did you volunteer because you figure I wouldn’t tear YOU a new arsehole?”

“As we’ve talked about before, new artists cannot complain to the label. You signed a contract and beggars cannot honestly be choosers.”

“Fuck. What are Merlin and Harry going to think?” Eggsy says before he realizes what’s coming out of his mouth.

“I do believe they’ll understand, since they’ve been through this themselves,” Percival says. He frowns. “I’m not sure what they have to do with it, however. Have they been…have they been trying to talk you into fighting the label?”

“Absolutely not!” Eggsy says immediately. “They’ve been real supportive. It’s just…they’ve really been encouraging my songwriting. This ain’t nothing like what I’ve been doing.”

“I see. I knew they would be of great help to you, and I hoped it wasn’t anything negative.” 

“Nope, they’re the best,” Eggsy says faintly.

“Well, unfortunately you’re going to have to deal with the sour taste in your mouth and record these songs.”

Eggsy frowns, temper rising again. “Can we do ANYTHING about the last one? That completely ain’t me, Percival. Just because I wear a snapback don’t mean I’m a rapper.”

“I’ll understand and see what I can do,” Percival says. “I have a good relationship with the label, so I believe they’ll at least listen to me.”

“I understand,” Eggsy says sullenly. “Guess this is all part of the price I gotta pay, huh? Say yes sir and no sir and then eventually I get to BE the sir.”

“Eggsy…”

“I gotta run. I’ll talk to you later.” Eggsy disconnects the call before he can say anything he might regret.

Harry sighs as he opens yet another pdf. “You really should be taking care of this, Hamish,” he mutters to himself. “You always had the better eye when it came to stage set up.” He makes a note to lure Merlin into the office with the promise of sex just to get him in one place long enough to shove the pdfs in his face. 

“Talking to yourself?”

Harry looks up to see Eggsy lounging in the doorway wearing a sleeveless vest and shorts. His biceps and pectorals are framed nicely by the lightweight shirt and Harry cannot help but sigh. “I am…and answering myself. It’s all Hamish’s fault.” Harry pushes back from the desk a bit. “Actually it’s not. I always tell him I’ll take care of things like this, important things for the tour, and then I get frustrated when he doesn’t help. I seem to be the cause of my own irritation.” 

“Can I help at all?” Eggsy asks.

“No, thank you, my boy, this is nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“It’s my tour too, ain’t it?”

“True, but the tour manager will be contacting you separately…and I’m afraid you probably won’t have much say.” Harry smiles apologetically.

Eggsy’s expression turns almost ugly. “Course not. The stupid chav ain’t supposed to do nothing but strut his arse around and sing ridiculous songs.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asks in confusion.

“Nothing.” Eggsy saunters across the room and nudges at Harry’s leg. Harry gets the hint and pushes back even more. Eggsy drapes himself onto Harry’s lap. “You look like you could use a distraction.”

“Well, I do have a bit of a headache,” Harry agrees. 

Eggsy grins and licks at Harry’s throat. “I’m real good at distraction. Might not be good at anything else, but I’m good for that.”

“Eggsy…” Something’s not right and Harry can’t put his finger on it.

Eggsy’s fingers, however, are pulling his own shirt off. “Why don’t we just forget about tours and labels and all that rubbish?” He takes Harry’s hand and puts them on his bare chest before reaching up to run a hand through Harry’s hair, fisting it as he kisses him. “Focus on what’s important.”

Harry moans as his fingers slide over the smooth skin. “Eggsy…” 

Eggsy rocks a bit on Harry’s lap. “I’m good at lots of things, you know, things no one knows about. People think I’m a fucking one-trick pony, swear I’m not.” Eggsy bites down hard on Harry’s bottom lip and slides off his lap onto the floor. His hands slide up Harry’s legs and reach for the button of his trousers. “I can make you feel real good…I’m the best at that.” Eggsy winks at Harry. He quickly gets Harry’s semi-hard cock out from his trousers and pants and strokes it. 

“No need to prove yourself to me, darling.” Harry knows that no matter what Eggsy’s saying right now, or why he’s saying it, he really doesn’t have that much experience. 

“Are you really arguing with me right now?”

“Well, this is a lovely sight,” Merlin says as he comes into the office. “I hope you don’t mind if I watch.”

“You could come over here and join in,” Eggsy suggests. “Make you feel good, too.”

Something in Eggsy’s eyes bothers Harry. “Eggsy, no. Wait.”

“You don’t want me to?”

“Of course I do, I’m just…I’m not sure why you want to.”

Eggsy gives him a strange look and sits back on his heels. “I want to because I like you, and I like dick.”

Harry glances at Merlin, who looks completely lost. “Well, that’s all well and good, but you’re acting as if…as if you HAVE to. I’m afraid I cannot put my feelings into words.”

“Fuck this.” Eggsy gets to his feet. “Didn’t think you’d get tired of me so fast.”

“Eggsy, that’s not it at all!” Harry tucks himself away and stands. “Your entire demeanor…this isn’t you.”

“It ain’t me? You don’t know what is or isn’t me. No one does. And no one seems to want to find out. They use whatever part of me works. My body. My voice. My face. Why shouldn’t you use it, too?”

“Lad,” Merlin says quietly.

Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin, biting his lip. “Fuck this,” he says again, and all but runs out of the room.

“I…” Harry looks at Merlin helplessly.

“What happened exactly?”

“I was in here working on the tour arrangements…which you MUST look over, by the way.” Harry gives his husband a stern look. “He started making comments about what he’s good at, as if he had something he needed to prove. As if he was found lacking in some way.”

“He was speaking with Percival…should we call him and ask?”

“No…I don’t think we should get involved in his career any more than we have to,” Harry says. “I don’t like the way he was talking, as if we would only use him for sex. That’s not what we have here, not in the slightest.”

“He knows that, Harry. Something has twisted him about a bit.” Merlin frowns. “He’s probably on his way out to that tree he likes. Let him have his strop and he’ll come back.”

“Of course.” Harry sighs. “And now that you’re here…” He takes Merlin’s hand and leads him to the desk. “Stage set up.”

“Bloody hell.” But Merlin allows Harry to sit him down at the desk.

They go over stage set ups and costume designs and everything else under the sun until Merlin begins to wish he’d chosen a career as anything but a musician. “Please, Harry, no more,” Merlin begs. “If ye ever loved me.”

“And you say I’M dramatic,” Harry says. “But you’re right. If I look at this any longer I might hurt someone, starting with myself. I’m partial to the first two. If you agree I’ll send them back and tell them to choose whichever is more efficiently put together and taken apart. I hate when the staff have to work so hard for something ridiculous that the crowd only sees for five minutes.”

“Aye…I do agree.” Merlin kisses him. “It’s after twelve. Why don’t we go have lunch out on the terrace? There’s a nice breeze, we can eat in the shade.”

“We could text Eggsy, I’m sure he has his mobile…”

“Nae.” Merlin frowns. “He’s a grown man. He’ll come back when he’s ready. I dinnae like that he spoke to ye in such a way.”

“Oh, Hamish, it’s fine.”

“He needs to learn that there are many times in this business that ye dinnae get what ye want, especially when starting out.”

“He knows.” Harry yawns and stretches. “He’s just protective of what he creates. Sounds like someone else I know.”

“I never had a tantrum like that.” Harry laughs right in his face. “Oh, shut up.”

They stop in the kitchen and greet Athena, placing soup and sandwiches on trays to take them outside. They prepare a tray for Eggsy as well, covering it with a lid as they carefully maneuver outside. It is a gorgeous day, and Merlin is once again thankful for how their hard work has paid off. He sits on his lovely terrace, next to his lovely husband, looking out onto their lovely pool. “What is it?” Harry asks. Merlin looks at him questioningly. “You just sighed…a very peaceful sound.”

“I am very peacefully happy.” Merlin leans over and kisses his husband. “You mean the world to me, do ye, know that?”

“I do. And the feeling is entirely mutual.” Harry smiles into his eyes, the special smile that he saves just for Merlin.

They hear a whining sound and look down to where Eggsy is opening the gate by the pool. He carefully closes it and slowly makes his way around the pool, stopping to snag a few twigs and leaves from the water as he goes by. He finally comes to stand by the table, awkwardly weaving back and forth a bit. “Hey.”

“Hello, lad. We have lunch for ye if ye wish to eat.” Merlin motions to the tray but continues with his own meal.

“Thanks.” Eggsy continues to stand and fidget, finally whipping his sunglasses from his face. “I was a total prick,” he says, eyes darting to Harry’s face. “I’m sorry. Really sorry. I…I dunno what the fuck that was.”

“It looked like a bit of a strop to me,” Merlin says helpfully. “A childish strop.”

“Hamish,” Harry snaps.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “No need to pussyfoot around it, Harry. It doesn’t matter what the reason, it was ridiculous.”

“He’s right,” Eggsy says quickly. “I…I was mad and you was who I took it out on. I’m sorry if I offended you or hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Please sit down, my boy,” Harry begs, and Eggsy sits.

“Percival really liked my songs, and he’s gonna go to war for me with the label to make sure they use them. But then he shared the other songs with me, and they’re fucking horrible. And I ain’t got a choice, gotta record them. Just got me so mad…here I am with you two telling me how talented I am, and how much potential I got, and the label don’t wanna hear none of that. They want a pretty boy on stage shaking his arse and making the girls cream their knickers. Frustrating.”

“Pretty boys make easy money for the label,” Merlin says. “At very little cost to them.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I forgive you, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly. Merlin’s not surprised. “I understand your frustration and sympathize. And you ARE talented, and you DO have potential. But I must ask one thing.”

“Anything,” Eggsy says immediately.

“Please do not EVER insinuate we are using you for sex or anything similar. That is not how we view you and it is not why we became interested in you in the first place. You have value and worth far beyond your handsome face or talents in the bedroom. Is that understood?” Harry’s voice is firm, and his dark eyes are stormy.

“Y-yeah, Harry, understood,” Eggsy promises. “I was throwing myself a pity party. Stupid of me. And I know you don’t see me that way. I’m sorry. I was talking rubbish.”

“All right.” Harry pushes the third tray toward Eggsy. “Eat your lunch, and if you clean your plate I will permit you to continue what you started in the office.”

Eggsy grins. “YES, Harry.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a head's up that the story will start to jump ahead a bit in time after this chapter. 
> 
> Also a reminder that I am in no way familiar with the music industry or how things are done. Therefore, I am taking a bit of creative liberty with timetables and the like; adjusting reality to suit my purposes. :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

Before Eggsy knows it they’re talking about his return to the city. He can’t put it off any longer. If he wants to have a career, he has to do the work…and that’s not just writing. He has to talk to the tour managers, talk to Percival, talk to the label. All in all it’s nothing he’s looking forward to, but at the same time he’s excited about it. He’s really doing this. Someday he’ll have enough money to take care of his mum and Daisy, and he’ll put the rest away. He’s not going to blow it on ridiculous things such as fancy cars and giant houses. Not yet. He knows that too many things can happen…he has to plan for the future.

New trainers, however, don’t count

“Do we have to?” Merlin actually whines. He throws a pillow at Harry’s head. “Tell me we don’t have to.”

“All right. We don’t have to,” Harry says calmly, going to the closet and pulling out his favorite summer suit.

“Really?” Merlin’s face lights up.

“No. We have to.” 

“Buggering hell.” Merlin pulls another pillow over his own face. 

“I find it difficult to believe that you will actually succeed in suffocating yourself,” Harry says. He gets out his shoes and frowns. They need a shine before he can even think about wearing them out in public.

“Do it for me.”

“Oh, Hamish, I have waited years for you to offer,” Harry says with a dramatic sigh.

“Bastard.” Merlin climbs out from under his pillow. “And I have to go.”

“Yes, dearest, you have to go. We’re a duo, in case you hadn’t noticed. Unless you WANT to go solo.”

“Never.” Merlin all but jumps out of bed and comes over to him. He gives Harry a fierce kiss that takes his breath away. “Not in my private life OR my career.”

“Agreed. We’ll make a day of it. Go for lunch, do some shopping.” Harry smiles. He has a few things he wishes to pick up for Eggsy before his return to the real world.

“We’re making a day of it?” Merlin asks mournfully. “Or…we could bring Eggsy ALONG.”

“No, Hamish, we can’t. What is he supposed to do in London while we’re stuck in meetings?”

“He LIVES there, Harry, I’m sure he can find a way to amuse himself.”

“I won’t do that to him. He deserves a day of peace and quiet…time to himself where you’re not continuously trying to ravage him.”

“ME?” Merlin gapes at him. “Did I or did I not find ye seated on this very bed with his head between your legs at least three times in the last week?”

“I admit nothing,” Harry says serenely. “And I believe I’ve caught the two of you in a compromising position more than once.”

Merlin snickers. “I admit nothing.” He looks at the suit. “Do I have to dress up?”

“You must dress nice. I enjoy a suit. One of us should look good.”

“And you do.” Merlin takes the belt of Harry’s dressing gown and slowly unknots it. “All the time.” He starts walking backwards toward the bed. “Especially naked.”

“Hamish, no, we have to…” Harry begins helplessly, then wonders why in the world he’s fighting it. “Oh very well.” He allows the gown to puddle on the floor at his feet before joining his husband on the bed.

“Gonna miss you two tomorrow,” Eggsy says. “But I got stuff I should do as well. Gotta make calls to get my flat aired out and cleaned, haven’t talked to Mum in forever.”

“I wanted to bring you along, lad,” Merlin says, taking his hand and kissing it. “But Harry vetoed that idea.”

“Don’t make me sound like the villain here,” Harry snaps. “I just figured he had better things he could be doing than waiting around for us.”

Eggsy sighs and looks out over the pool. They’re having lunch on the terrace as usual, and he feels like he can never get tired of the view. “Gonna miss this place,” he says wistfully. “Back to the real world, huh?”

“I’m afraid so, dear boy. But you are welcome here any time.” Harry gives him a warm smile. “And before you’ll know it we’ll be on the road together.”

“A real tour.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“Don’t get too excited, Eggsy. It’s not as if we’ll be playing Madison Square Garden or anything,” Merlin reminds him.

“Still…you still draw a pretty incredible crowd.”

“And the American fans are incredibly loyal. I know they’re going to love you,” Harry promises.

“America?” Eggsy says faintly. “Guess I never thought…wow. Figured we was just going around here.”

“We are, but we have a few places we always go, where the fan base is strong,” Merlin tells him.

“So that’s why Percival was talking to me about a passport. Didn’t think twice about it.” Suddenly Eggsy’s not hungry. He’s going on what is technically a world tour, because he will be leaving Great Britain and Europe. Holy fuck.

“Can we get you anything while we’re in London?” Harry asks.

Eggsy pulls himself back to reality. “Nah, I’m good. Ain’t like I’m not going back next week.” He sighs without meaning to.

“Darling.” Harry reaches across the table and gently touches his arm. “Nothing’s going to change. We won’t forget about you once we leave here.”

“I know,” Eggsy says. “I’m kinda scared, actually…everything’s happening and I’m not sure what to do.”

“Ye listen to Percival, lad,” Merlin tells him. “He is a good man, a trustworthy man. He will nae lead ye astray.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” But he pushes his plate away. “Think I’m gonna go for a walk, if that’s all right with you.”

He sees Harry and Merlin exchange glances. “You know you never need to ask our permission to do anything,” Harry reminds him gently. 

“Yeah, just thought I’d ask. See you for dinner?” Eggsy stands and picks up his plate.

“Of course.” Harry smiles up at him. Eggsy desperately wants to kiss him but Henry has been working around the pool most of the day and he knows Athena and her daughters are busy throughout the house, possibly near a window. 

“See you later.” Eggsy takes his plate to the kitchen, goes upstairs to change his shoes, and then heads out to his favorite place to think.

Merlin and Harry are long gone by the time Eggsy gets up the next morning, having returned to London on one of the earlier trains. Eggsy’s pretty much on his own for the day since Harry’s given Athena and her family the day off. Eggsy makes himself go for a long run down the beautiful country road; he’s been eating far too well and working out far too little. He’s a bit ashamed of himself for getting so comfortable in the lap of luxury. It’s only made his own lap get bigger.

He returns home sweaty, tired, and energized. He’s always liked exercising and actually misses the long workouts back in his gymnastics days. Eggsy makes a vow to do more working out every day. He’s proud of his body and not afraid to do the work to keep it looking good…and it’s always nice to see the admiring looks on Merlin and Harry’s faces. 

Eggsy showers and gets dressed before wandering down to make a light breakfast. After devouring fruit, oatmeal, and water, he makes a cup of tea and brings it with him out on the terrace. He takes a deep breath, picks up his mobile, and starts making calls. He calls the cleaning service for his flat. He calls the label and leaves a message. He digs into his text messages from Harry and finds the number of the tour manager, making sure to touch base with him. He’s on the phone with his mother for thirty minutes, eighteen of which are taken by her scolding him for not being in touch more often.

“The phones work both ways, Mum. You coulda called me,” he points out.

“You just got done telling me how busy you are! Why should I try to call you if you’re so busy?”

“Good point,” Eggsy concedes. “Do you need anything, Mum? Does Daisy?”

“We’re fine, Eggsy. I appreciate you looking out for us but we’re doing okay.” Michelle sighs. “I can’t believe that in a few months you’ll be on tour! My son, on tour.”

“You’ll have to come see one of the shows in London,” Eggsy says. “And I want you to meet Harry and Merlin. They’re aces, Mum, really. So nice.”

“You’d…you introduce me to them?”

“Mum,” Eggsy says in astonishment.

“Well, I’m not…I’m only…”

“You’re only my Mum and the best woman I’ve ever met,” Eggsy says. “So, and I say this respectfully, shut up.”

Michelle laughs and says goodbye. Eggsy sips at his tea for a moment, looking out at the pool and the meadow beyond before picking up the phone again. “Good morning, Eggsy.”

“Hey, Percival.” Eggsy fidgets a bit. “I just wanted to apologize again for how I talked to you.”

“Eggsy, you’ve apologized twice already. It is quite all right.”

“No, it ain’t. Today we was talking about you, and Merlin called you a good and trustworthy man. He’s right, and I was completely a disrespectful horse’s arse.”

“No, you’re an artist. I’m quite used to the temper tantrums and mental breakdowns,” Percival says. “But I appreciate your apology and accept it on one condition. No more apologizing.”

“Yes, Percival,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Got a notebook and pen here…ready to discuss whatever you think needs discussing. I promise, no more whining and acting like an idiot.”

“We shall see about that,” Percival says, but Eggsy hears him chuckling. “First off…costumes. I know you don’t do much beyond your regular street clothes, but how do you feel about sequins?”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy moans.

“Darling, we’re home!” Harry calls as soon as they come in the front door.

“Harry, ye do realize how large this house is, correct? Eggsy is more than likely nowhere within…”

“Hey!” Eggsy comes trotting down the stairs with a large smile on his face. Harry gives Merlin a triumphant look. “Been listening for you so hard I’m surprised my ears haven’t fallen off.” He gives Harry a long kiss and then does the same to Merlin. Only then does he glance at the floor around them. “Holy fuck…did you leave anything in London?”

“I tried to stop him, lad, but when Harry starts shopping ye learn to just stay out of the way,” Merlin tells him. “Although I think ye will like what I have here better than anything Harry has.” He holds out a bag.

“Dinner?” Eggsy asks. He pokes his head into the bag and inhales. “Izzat fried chicken?”

“It is. There’s an excellent shop right by the train station here in town,” Merlin tells him.

“Merlin, you bastard, I told myself I was gonna start exercising more and eating better,” Eggsy moans, although he all but cuddles the bag. “What can I help carry before we sit down and eat?”

“Nothing, darling. We can just leave these here and take them up after dinner. You have to try some things on, anyway.”

“Try…wait. All this is for me?” Eggsy gasps.

“Not ALL of it,” Merlin says. He nudges a bag with his toe. “I think this is something I bought for myself.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know.” Harry kisses his forehead as he passes by. “But I did. And you will love it. I have an eye, you know. Now let’s eat…I’m famished.”

“Come along, Eggsy.” Merlin takes his hand and kisses it. “I’m quite hungry as well. A very long day with little nourishment.”

“Poor Merlin,” Eggsy says, standing up on tiptoe to kiss Merlin’s cheek. “Did ya get a lot done?”

“We did. Thankfully our set up changes very little from tour to tour. Bare basics…we’re old men. Harry can’t prance about the way he used to.” Merlin winks at Eggsy.

“I NEVER pranced,” Harry says, glaring at Merlin.

“Can’t wait to see you two on stage up close and personal,” Eggsy says. He puts the chicken on the kitchen table. “Oh…I got something for you two as well. Not much, really, but I can give it to you after dinner.” He looks nervous and Merlin can’t help but kiss him.

“I’m sure we’ll love it. Now get yourself a plate before Harry eats it all.”

“I was simply checking out what was in the bag,” Harry says defensively.

“By opening all the boxes?” Merlin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Now, boys, behave.” Eggsy pokes them each on the way to get plates. “Or I’ll eat it all by myself.”

“Over my dead body,” Merlin growls.

“Sweet Jesus!” Eggsy gasps as the bags are stacked on Harry and Merlin’s bed. “I mean…holy fuck, Harry!” He looks at Merlin. “Is he always like this?”

“For the most part, although he goes a bit further for those he cares about.” Merlin takes a seat in a safe spot across the room. “Bloody hell, I ate too damn much. This is why we rarely have fried chicken. I can’t stop myself.” He stands up again, toes off his shoes, removes his jeans and tosses them across the room. “There. That’s better.”

“Really, Hamish,” Harry scolds, bending down to pick them up. “If there’s anything you really don’t like, my boy, please be honest.”

Merlin watches in amusement as Eggsy pulls out trousers, shirts, jumpers, and even a beautiful winter coat. “Harry, what the actual fuck?”

“I know you shopped with Percival, and I trust his judgment. He has a wonderful sense of style. But I like knowing that you have a few things from me…and perhaps when you wear them you’ll think of us.” Harry slides the coat onto Eggsy’s shoulders. “Ah. Perfect fit.”

“Harry, it’s like a million degrees in here,” Eggsy protests, but he turns back and forth in front of the mirror. “This is gorgeous.”

“You’ll be doing a lot of interviews, lad. And you’ll learn that certain situations require certain clothes. Sometimes your regular streetwear of a polo and jeans is perfect, while other places require something a little nicer.” 

“I don’t know what to say,” Eggsy whispers, removing the coat and handing it to Harry. “It ain’t like I’m broke or nothing…don’t need all this.”

“Well, if you don’t like it,” Harry replies, looking absolutely crestfallen. “We can simply return it when we’re in London again.”

“No, Harry, it’s okay.” Eggsy puts a hand on his arm.

“The last thing I want is for you to think we’re trying to buy you, or that you’re some sort of kept man.”

“I don’t think that, swear down.”

“I simply saw these things and imagined how lovely you would look.”

“Harry.” Eggsy captures Harry’s face in his hands. “Stop, please. I love it. Thank you.” He gives Harry a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, dear boy,” Harry says, face wreathed in smiles. “Now why don’t you try everything on before Hamish dies of boredom?”

“I’m enthralled. It’s just like watching a soap opera,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll make it fast, Merlin, promise.”

True to his word Eggsy peels himself in and out of clothing as quickly as Harry can hand it to him. Merlin makes light of Harry’s love for shopping, but in reality he knows his husband has an eye for fashion and what looks right on people. And when he adores those people the way he adores Eggsy, Harry’s choices are absolutely perfection.

“That’s it, then,” Harry says, folding a jumper and putting it back in a bag. Eggsy removes the final pair of trousers and stands in the middle of the room wearing nothing but his pants. “I believe we have another old suitcase banging around here somewhere, you can take that with you if you need it.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy gives him a long kiss. He then saunters over to Merlin, straddles his lap, and kisses him as well. “And thank YOU.”

“What did I do?” Merlin asks, allowing his hands to wander up and down Eggsy’s back.

“Put up with him today.” Kiss. “Helped carry the bags.” Kiss. “Looked gorgeous at his side.” Long kiss.

“I did do all of that,” Merlin admits, sliding his tongue down the side of Eggsy’s throat. “But in all honesty, lad, ye should be thanking my husband.”

“Gladly,” Eggsy murmurs, although he doesn’t move for a long moment so Merlin can continue to map his throat with his lips and tongue.

“Away with ye,” Merlin says, giving Eggsy’s arse a firm slap before nudging him off his lap.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently, giving Merlin a wink. Instead of standing he drops to the floor and crawls back over to Harry.

“My word,” Harry says weakly.

Eggsy looks up at him adoringly. “Thank you for everything you bought me, Harry. I love it.” He slides his hands up and down Harry’s legs before gently rubbing his face over Harry’s groin. “Want something from you…hope you wanna say yes.”

“I cannot imagine saying no to you very easily, dear boy,” Harry replies, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. 

“Want you…want you to fuck me. Want you to be my first.” Harry’s eyes widen and he looks over at Merlin, who shrugs and raises his own eyebrows. Merlin’s cock starts to harden at the mere thought of Harry fucking Eggsy; he can imagine what’s going through Harry’s mind at that very moment. Eggsy slowly looks over at Merlin, leaning his cheek on Harry’s leg. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Ye dinnae need to ask my permission, lad. It is not mine to give,” Merlin says hoarsely. “But I will say that I would love to watch.”

“I’d prefer you to be a participant, not just a spectator,” Eggsy says with a grin. He looks back up at Harry.

“My sweet boy, I don’t want…I don’t want you to think I require some sort of, well, payment for what I purchased today.” Harry looks very uncomfortable and Eggsy jumps to his feet.

“No! That’s not it at all. I was thinking of this long before all…this.” Eggsy waves a hand at the bags. “Gonna be gone soon, and I just…I want this. Want you.” He wraps his arms around Harry. “Everything else we been doing has been aces, but been thinking about this so much.”

Harry brushes his fingers over Eggsy’s cheek. “If you’re sure, darling. I don’t want to force you or…”

“You ain’t forcing nothing, Harry. Christ, didn’t think I’d have to beg,” Eggsy says with a weak laugh, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

“You dinnae have to beg, Eggsy.” Merlin stands up and walks over. “We just want to make sure.”

“Being inside you is the best ever,” Eggsy promises. “But I’d like to see things from the other side. And I know you’ll take care of me.”

“The best care,” Harry vows. “I’d like nothing more…I just want you to be sure.”

“Positive,” Eggsy says confidently. He carefully picks up all the bags and boxes and stacks them in the corner. He then removes his pants and crawls onto the bed. “I’m gonna lay here and just keep being positive while Merlin undresses you.”

Merlin snorts. “Is that so?”

Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin and starts stroking his own cock. “It is.”

“Well, Harry, I hate to disappoint our lad.” Merlin removes Harry’s shirt jacket and carefully hangs it over the chair he’d just vacated. He then nimbly removes Harry’s tie and starts on his shirt buttons.

“You are surprisingly eager,” Harry says, but he holds out his hands so Merlin can undo his cuffs.

“Surprisingly? There is no surprise here. Who wouldn’t want to watch the two of you? It’s one of my new favorite things.” Merlin slides the shirt from Harry’s body and tosses it toward the chair as well.

“Mine too,” Eggsy pipes up.

Merlin kneels down to untie Harry’s shoes. “I could definitely get used to this,” Harry says, looking down at him and smiling.

“Don’t,” Merlin snaps. He removes the shoes and even helps Harry out of his socks. Only then does he reach for Harry’s belt.

“I love you,” Harry whispers, and something in his voice makes Merlin sit back for a moment. He knows what Harry’s trying to say. He’s saying that no matter who is in their bed and what they feel for him, deep down they are made for each other, partners for life. No one is more important than that connection.

“I love ye, Harry.” Merlin leans over and kisses Harry’s palm. “Now, there’s a naked god laying in our bed, so I suppose we should get a move on.”

“I suppose we should.” Harry allows Merlin to undo his belt and zip, wiggling a bit to help Merlin removes his trousers. Merlin places the trousers on the chair and then comes back to kiss his husband. Their hands wander lazily and eventually they hear a sigh from the direction of the bed.

“Fuck, you two are gorgeous,” Eggsy sighs. “Could watch you two all day.”

“Thank you, darling.” Harry shoves at his pants and steps out of them. “But we won’t make you do that…not this time.” He crawls up the bed to lie next to Eggsy, immediately turning his face for a kiss. Eggsy moans and rolls toward him, eagerly pressing their naked bodies together. 

Merlin gets condom and lube from the drawer before joining them on Eggsy’s other side. They take turns kissing and caressing him, their mouths and fingers soon turning Eggsy into a whimpering writhing mess between them. “Where do ye want me, lad?” Merlin says as he bites Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Dunno.” He turns trusting eyes to Harry. “What do you think?”

“I…I’m not sure.” Harry sits up and Merlin is surprised to see an anxious look on his husband’s face. “I don’t know that I’ve…I’ve never been someone’s first.”

“Come now, Harry, back in the day some of the groupies were…”

“No. Or at least they lied to me about it. I always asked,” Harry says. “I want this to be good for you, my boy.”

Merlin decides to take control. “I think he would like it more on his back…ye would both prefer the connection. And I will be right here beside ye, lad. I will nae lie, it hurts. Ye think ye cannot bear it, but ye can. It might not be amazing this first time, but it will get better.”

“I trust you,” Eggsy says. “Both of you,” he promises, looking up at Harry.

“I think a pillow under the hips, Harry?” Merlin suggests, reaching up behind his bed and yanking a pillow out.

“Yes,” Harry says. He slides the pillow under Eggsy’s body before kissing his husband. “I love you, Hamish.”

“I am aware,” Merlin says, nipping at Harry’s nose.

“I will do my best to make you feel good,” Harry tells Eggsy. He tenderly kisses him and starts working his way down Eggsy’s body, snagging the lube along the way. 

“We both will,” Merlin tells Eggsy. 

He focuses on keeping Eggsy distracted, kissing and touching him, nibbling at his throat, sucking on a collar bone. He can tell when Harry first takes Eggsy’s cock in his mouth, because Eggsy cries out and arches off the bed. “Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy gasps, reaching down to fist a hand in Harry’s hair.

“Feels good?” Merlin murmurs against Eggsy’s skin.

“Yes,” Eggsy whines. 

Merlin can also tell when Harry touches Eggsy for the first time. Eggsy’s entire body stiffens and he whimpers quietly. “Relax, lad. Ye need to try to relax. It will feel good, I promise.”

“Feels full,” Eggsy murmurs.

“That’s just one finger.” Merlin reaches down and begins to stroke him. “Let him in.” He glances down and sees Harry kissing the insides of Eggsy’s thighs, even nuzzling over his balls. 

“Not so bad,” Eggsy says, body finally relaxing back onto the mattress.

Harry takes his time with one finger and Merlin wonders if Eggsy even notices the addition of a second. It might have something to do with the way Merlin’s hand is firmly stroking his cock as Harry’s wicked tongue bathes his balls. Eggsy yelps and jumps. “There we are,” Harry whispers.

“That…what…”

“Shhh,” Merlin says, kissing Eggsy again. 

Harry continues to work until Eggsy is a blubbering mess. His cock is hard and dripping, and he’s begging Harry and Merlin not to stop. Harry kneels up and gets the condom, carefully opening it and putting it on before adding probably more lube than is necessary. Merlin doesn’t blame him; he’d do the same. “Remember to relax, dear boy,” Harry murmurs. He lifts Eggsy’s leg a bit, kisses the inside of the knee, and starts to breach Eggsy’s body.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says through clenched teeth. “Merlin, I can’t…it hurts…it’s too big…”

“Just relax, Eggsy.” Merlin strokes his hair as he kisses him. “Relax…”

“Christ…he’s so tight.” Harry’s eyes flutter closed. “Bloody hell…”

“You’re doing so well, lad. So good,” Merlin whispers to Eggsy. “Ye are giving Harry such a gift…ye are a first for him as well. Thank ye for giving yourself to him, to us…”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whimpers.

“I’m…I’m in,” Harry exhales. He leans forward onto his palms and kisses Eggsy. “My beautiful perfect boy.”

“It’s…that’s…” Eggsy looks up at him in awe.

“Perfect boy,” Harry repeats. He kisses Eggsy for a long moment before pulling out slightly and going back in. Merlin’s impressed; apparently his husband’s been doing more upper body workouts lately. He holds himself up without wavering, his entire being focused on Eggsy and his pleasure.

Eggsy’s cock has softened and Merlin decides it’s time to remedy that. He continues to kiss Eggsy as he starts stroking him again. “Feeling better,” Eggsy says. “Not so bad.”

“I suppose I can take that as a compliment,” Harry says with a smile. He changes angle slightly and moves a bit faster.

“Oh…yeah…” Eggsy says, groaning as Merlin runs his thumb over the head of his cock. “Harry…please…Merlin…”

“We have you, darling,” Harry promises. He snaps his hips and Eggsy grunts a bit. “There?”

“Yes…there…”

Everyone stops speaking and the room is filled with grunts, gasps, and the slap of skin. Merlin feels Eggsy start to quiver and he kisses him hard. “Close?”

“Close…don’t fucking stop…”

“We won’t,” Merlin tells him, making sure to keep his stroke firm and fast.

“Fuck…oh fuck…Harry…” Eggsy cries out as he comes. His cock throbs in Merlin’s hand as wetness spills over his fingers.

“That’s it…let it go…beautiful…” Merlin coos in his ear.

“Fucking Christ he just got so tight…” Harry groans. He clutches Eggsy’s waist and his thrusts become more erratic. Eggsy whimpers as he lies helplessly at Merlin’s side. Merlin continues to kiss him and gently touch him until Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s chest and shudders.

“Fuck.” Eggsy manages to reach up and gently pet Harry’s hair.

“Thank you…thank you my lovely wonderful boy.” Harry gives him a long passionate kiss. He then leans over to kiss Merlin. 

“What was that for?”

“Simply being yourself,” Harry says.

“You always do get ridiculously sappy after an orgasm,” Merlin says, but he kisses Harry back. “I’m going to get something to clean you up.” He crawls off the bed and heads to the en suite, where he washes his hands before getting a flannel wet. When he returns to the bedroom Harry is disposing of the condom and curling up next to Eggsy. He takes the flannel and carefully wipes Eggsy down.

“What about you?” Eggsy says to Merlin. “Ain’t fair.”

“Lad, it is not about ‘fair.’ I’m fine.” He strokes Eggsy’s hair as he moves in close on the other side. 

“Did I hurt you, darling?” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

“No. I mean, yeah, sorta, but not really. It was pretty incredible. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.” Harry kisses his nose.

“Dunno which I like better, though.” Eggsy wrinkles his forehead as he thinks.

“Ye dinnae need to like one more than the other. There are quite a few switches in the world…I’m just not one of them, and either is Harry,” Merlin says.

“Gonna miss you two so much.” Eggsy says quietly. 

“We’ll miss ye as well.”

“Yeah, but you two…”

“We what?” Harry asks.

“You got each other. You don’t need me.”

“You’re right, Eggsy…we do have each other. We’re married. But it doesn’t mean you haven’t become a very important part of our lives,” Harry says. He glances at Merlin who nods in agreement. “And we’ll be in touch all the time. Emails, texts, phone calls. And we’ll have to meet about the tour…”

“And we need to record the songs for the albums,” Merlin reminds him. “You singing with us on ‘Latitude,’ and me helping ye with your song.”

“I understand if you can’t…or don’t want to,” Eggsy says quietly. “Keep in touch, I mean.”

“Stop talking like an idiot,” Merlin orders. “Close your eyes and go to sleep. I dinnae want to hear any more of such rubbish.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy chirps, burying his face in Merlin’s shoulder. He yawns. “I have something for you…wrote you two a song. Was gonna play it for you tonight, but fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Harry says, but Merlin can see how pleased he is by the idea. 

“Gonna wake you with a blow job in the morning, Merlin. We owe you,” Eggsy says. 

“Unnecessary,” Merlin replies. “Go to sleep.”

It might be unnecessary, but waking up with his cock in a talented mouth is probably the best thing Merlin’s ever experienced.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that we're going to start speeding through time in this chapter and the next...and that I have no knowledge of the music industry.

“So.” Eggsy rocks back and forth a bit on his heels, biting at his bottom lip as he adjusts his snapback.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come back with you? We could make a lovely weekend of it. Dinner, perhaps a show…”

“Nah, Harry, this is better. Gotta get back into the real world. Work to be done. Better to burst the bubble all at once.”

“Ye know this is not goodbye, lad,” Merlin says. “It is simply until we meet again.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy sighs. “Thanks for everything. I mean it.” He looks from Harry to Merlin and back again. “Dunno what I would have done without you two…got my head on straight.”

“Dearest boy.” Harry pulls him into a warm embrace. They’d said their passionate goodbyes up in the suite a half-hour earlier. Now it’s simply friendly hugs and best wishes in front of Henry, who is waiting to drive Eggsy to the station. “Let us know you’re home safe, please.”

“I will.”

Harry barely lets him go before Merlin has Eggsy in his arms. “Ye are a treasure,” Merlin murmurs into Eggsy’s neck. “Never let anyone make ye feel anything different.”

“Okay.” Eggsy gives them one more tremulous smile, shoulders his backpack, and climbs into the car.

“Be safe,” Harry calls. Eggsy waves once out the window and then the car is roaring away. “I don’t like this,” Harry sighs.

“What?” Merlin puts an arm around his husband’s shoulders and kisses his cheek.

“The way I feel right now. The sense of loss. I’m a married man. I shouldn’t have such strong feelings for…”

“Hush, Harry. You’re fine. You have nothing to be ashamed of…because I have those feelings, too.” Merlin squeezes Harry close and leads him back into the house.

Eggsy is absolutely exhausted by the time he gets himself (and all the bags he now has, thanks to Harry) into his flat. Some of that exhaustion is due to the fact that they’d had very little sleep the night before. They’d had dinner in Merlin and Harry’s suite and didn’t leave the rooms again until that morning. When Eggsy had finally nodded off around four, he was wrapped tightly in Merlin’s embrace with Harry gently stroking his naked hip.

“Fuck,” Eggsy sighs. He looks around the flat as if he’s never seen it before. Per his instructions the rooms are cleaned and aired out, and the fridge is stocked with food. One by one he brings his bags into the bedroom, and as he drops them on the bed he wonders if he has enough closet space. At least he has a second bedroom. He flops down on the only clear space he can find and digs out his mobile. He gets his mother’s voicemail. “Hey, Mum, I’m home. Back in London at the flat. Tomorrow might be my only free day, so can I come over for dinner? I’ll bring takeaway. Text me.” He then stares at the phone for a long moment before dialing another number.

“Eggsy! My darling boy, are you safely home?”

“I am, Harry, yeah. Just…just wanted you to know.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Dunno where I’m gonna put all this stuff, though…might have to get a bigger flat.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it fit. Perhaps sell a few pair of trainers?”

“Over my dead body,” Eggsy snaps. Harry laughs.

“Here…Hamish wishes to speak with you.”

“All right, lad?”

“Yeah, Merlin, m’fine.”

“Are ye?” Merlin asks softly, and the tone of his voice immediately goes to Eggsy’s tear ducts.

“N-no. Miss you something fierce. Ain’t gonna be right…flat is so fucking quiet. I mean your house was quiet, but you two was always just around the corner.

“We’re just around the corner now, Eggsy. By phone, email, text…we are always here for ye. And we’ll be seeing ye soon, remember?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy clears his throat. “I know I shouldn’t be saying this but…wait. Can you put me on speaker?”

“Of course, lad.” The background noise changes. “Can ye hear me?”

“Yeah. You there, Harry?”

“I am, my boy.”

“I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but…you two are real important to me. Never felt this way about anyone. Liked you almost from the start…well, maybe not you, Merlin…and of course I was attracted to you. But now…now it’s something different. Something strong. And it scares me cuz you two are married and I ain’t supposed to have feelings for you like this.” Eggsy bites back a sob. “I won’t say the words because they ain’t mine to say. Just know that…you two are pretty fucking spectacular.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly. “Please don’t cry.”

“You’re pretty spectacular yourself, Eggsy,” Merlin says. “And trust me when I say the feeling is mutual.”

Eggsy spends the next day rearranging his closet before heading to his mother’s for dinner. She’s thrilled to see him, of course, and his sister is over the moon. He plays with her for an hour before dinner, and reads a book to her after her bath. He tucks her into bed and then wanders out to sit with his mother at her kitchen table. “Happy to be back?”

“Yes. No. Gonna be crazy, and that’s exciting, but I’m a bit freaked out, to be honest.”

“I’m glad to hear it. It means my Egg is still in there somewhere.” Michelle squeezes his hand. “All the fame and fortune hasn’t gotten to you yet.”

“I’m hardly rich and famous, Mum.”

“I don’t know about that. A reporter came nosing around about a week ago.”

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at her.

“Yes. Something about how you used to party with some man named…what was it…Chester? No.” Michelle snaps her fingers. “Charlie.”

“Ch-Charlie?”

“Yeah. Said you was friends with him…more than friends, actually. Guess he’s in prison now?” Michelle frowns. “Just what kind of friends are you making, Eggsy?”

“His dad owns my label, Mum. We was more than friends for a brief time, but it didn’t work out and he broke it off, thank Christ. Never partied with him…not the way they was insinuating. You know I don’t do that hard stuff. He apparently got caught with some serious shit…”

“Language.”

“…and they put him away,” Eggsy finishes, rolling his eyes at her. “Sorry if some idiot was bothering you.”

“Wasn’t too bad, really. Made me feel special…I’m Eggsy Unwin’s mum.” Michelle beams at him proudly. “Three days later I got a letter from a magazine wanting to talk to me about my son, the sexy young bloke who sings on the street.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands.

“Language!”

“Maybe…maybe I should have you talk to Percival,” Eggsy says slowly. “Not that I don’t trust you to know when to keep your mouth shut, Mum, but I dunno if there’s something special he wants you to say. He ain’t never said nothing about making up stories about my life or nothing, but just in case. Would you mind talking to him?”

“Of course not. If your career is taking off the way you say it is, the last thing I wish to do is jeopardize it.” She squeezes his hand. “I’m so damn proud of you, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Mum.” He brings her hand up and kisses it.

“Welcome back, Eggsy. Lovely to see you,” Percival says as soon as Eggsy enters his office. “I’ve taken the liberty of ordering lunch.”

“You’re always trying to fatten me up,” Eggsy says, shaking Percival’s hand. “Need the opposite right about now…Merlin and Harry’s cook was incredible.”

“Athena? Yes. She is a blessing,” Percival agrees. “You look good. That shirt combination is quite attractive.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy blushes as he looks down at his black button-up over a mint green vest. “Uh, Harry, well, he did some shopping for me.”

“I know,” Percival says with a smile, pouring the tea. “He checked in with me before he put one toe into a store.”

“He…he did?” Eggsy’s not sure why this bothers him so much. It’s as if the grown ups are consulting one another on how to dress their little boy.

“He did. He wasn’t sure if I had a theme or particular look I thought you should have, and he didn’t want to overstep,” Percival says. “But since, as you know, Harry has excellent taste, I told him to go wild.”

“That’s an understatement. Took me two hours to put everything away at home,” Eggsy says, shaking his head. “I know we got a lot to talk about, Percival, but I got something important to ask.” Percival motions for him to continue. “Guess the little impromptu concerts did their job…reporters been around to see my mum.”

“Were they harassing her?” Percival asks with a frown.

“No! One bloke was asking about Charlie, and the other just had questions about me. I was wondering if maybe you could give her a call, discuss it all with her? Mum don’t grass, she knows how to shut up, but I figured you probably had things you’d rather she did or didn’t say.”

“That is quite mature of you, Eggsy. And you are correct. I’m sure she is a smart woman, but I do have experience with such things.” Percival writes something down. “Just send me her number and I will call her tomorrow. Give her mine, that way she recognizes it.”

“Yes, Percival.”

“Excellent timing. Thank you so much,” Percival says as a young woman brings in a stack of boxes and bags. “Lunch. If you could make sure we’re not disturbed, Jessica, that would be wonderful.”

“Of course.” She gives Eggsy a smile and closes the door as she leaves.

“Now…dig in, Eggsy, because you’re going to need your strength. We have a lot of work to do.” Percival opens a bag.

“Never knew so much of the music business was dealing with everything BUT the music,” Eggsy says, but he unwraps a sandwich and opens a can of fizzy drink. “Hit me with your best shot.”

For about three or four days after his return to London, Eggsy desperately misses Harry and Merlin. They call and text, and even get into a very naughty video chat, but after that things start moving so quickly for Eggsy that he almost forgets he has a dick except for when he gets it out to piss. Costume fittings, even though he really doesn’t consider himself a ‘costume’ sort of musician. Percival insists that they are marketing the Eggsy Unwin brand, which apparently consists of his everyday clothing…only hyped up a notch. Baggy jeans for the beginning of the show, and then jeans so tight he can barely breathe for the last two songs. 

“Those women who come to see Merlahad bring their daughters,” Percival reminds him. “And ALL of them will be very interested in sinful thighs like yours.”

“Percival! You been checking out my thighs?” Eggsy asks, eyebrows raised.

“I’m not dead, Eggsy. Just old. And it’s not just your thighs. Your arse is quite attractive as well.”

“Percival!” Eggsy says, shocked. Percival simply winks at him and tells him to change back into his regular clothes as he speaks with the wardrobe mistress for the tour. 

Percival doesn’t come with him for his workouts and choreography sessions. Eggsy never saw himself as a dancer, but apparently he can’t just fumble about the stage. He works with the stage choreographer for almost a week, deciding where he needs to be for certain songs and figuring out how to maneuver around the stage set up. He’s the opening act, and therefore whatever he does has to be easily removed for when Harry and Merlin take the stage. That’s fine; he’s happy with a stool to play his guitar and access to the piano.

And when he isn’t rehearsing for the tour he’s practicing the songs for the album. The pop songs are easy enough; it’s not like they require a lot of thought. But Eggsy is determined to be professional no matter what, even if the songs are complete rubbish. He throws himself into the recording 100%, and when he drags himself back to his flat every night, he barely has the energy to shoot off a ‘miss you’ text to Harry or Merlin before falling face-first into bed and passing out. The idea of seeing them, of recording with Merlin for the album, it seems like a far-off fantasy that might never come true.

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Merlin snaps at Harry as the taxi stops in front of the hotel. “You’re acting like a child.”

Harry turns to glare at him. “Are you telling me you’re not excited to see him?”

“Of course I’m happy to see him. But I refuse to act like an idiot,” Merlin says. The driver pops the boot and they get their bags out. Merlin pays the man and nods his thanks. “It’s been a few months, Harry.”

“Yes, but…what if…” Harry clears his throat and straightens his tie. “You’re right. I’m acting very…”

“You’re acting like a man who misses someone he cares about,” Merlin says. He takes Harry’s hand. “I get it, Harry. I feel the same way. I worry that somewhere in all of this he’s decided we’re not worth it. That the story might get out, and it could ruin his career, so he’s decided to let us go and just hasn’t found the right way to tell us.”

“Hamish,” Harry whispers. “I don’t think Eggsy would do that, his heart is too large. He would talk to us about it. But we’re hearing from him less and less.”

Merlin leads the way into the hotel and stops at the desk. “I have a suite reserved for tonight and tomorrow? Last name of McNair.”

“Yes, Mr. McNair.” The woman behind the desk doesn’t recognize them and Merlin’s not surprised. She doesn’t look a day over twenty-five.

Merlin turns back to Harry. “I’ve been in contact with Percival setting this up, of course. Eggsy barely has time to wipe his own arse right now between the tour and the album.”

“Lovely mental picture, Hamish, thank you SO much,” Harry says wryly.

“Enjoy your stay,” the clerk says, handing over the key.

“Thank ye.” Merlin nudges Harry. “Let’s go. We have about an hour to get things ready.”

“But I don’t understand why,” Eggsy almost whines as the taxi winds its way through the busy London streets. “Can’t I just meet her at like a café or sommat? Was really looking forward to making it an early night.”

“Eggsy, she writes for one of the best music publications in the business,” Percival tells him. “We have to cater to her. She’s only seeing you because she has a few hours to spare before heading out to the States.”

“Okay,” Eggsy sighs. “Dunno why someone like that wants to talk to me in the first place.” He knows he’s being difficult but he can’t help it. He’s tired, he’s petrified by the idea of the tour and the album, and he just wants to crawl into his bed and hide for a few days.

“Because you deserve the attention,” Percival says quietly. “I know how hard you’ve been working, Eggsy…trust me.”

“Thanks, Percival,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Know you’ve been working just as hard for me, and you got other people to worry about too.”

“Just try to enjoy your evening. Room eleven-seventeen. I’ll talk to you in a few days, all right?”

“A few days?” Eggsy blinks as the taxi slows down in front of a hotel. 

“I’ve cleared your schedule. No calls, no meetings, no appointments until Friday.”

“Are you taking the piss?”

“Not last time I checked.”

“You are fucking ACEs, bruv!” Eggsy says, a bit of a weight lifting from his shoulders. “Promise I’ll be on my best behavior in here, cuz I wanna get home and shake hands with my bed.”

“Enjoy your evening,” Percival says. “Good night, Eggsy.”

“Night, Percival.” Eggsy hangs up his mobile and digs into his pocket to pay the driver.

“Good evening, sir,” the doorman says, holding the door for Eggsy.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says shyly, still not used to any sort of treatment like that. He knows the man’s job it to hold the door for anyone who enters, but it’s still something unusual. 

He makes his way through the lobby and finds the bank of lifts. He pushes the button for the eleventh floor, thankful he’s alone in the car. The hotel is posh, definitely something fancier than he would ever choose for himself, and he wonders just what this journalist is like. Will they have caviar for dinner? Champagne? If that’s the case he’ll end up wearing some of dinner. Fancy places make him nervous, and he knows he’ll make a fool of himself.

As Eggsy knocks on the door of room eleven-seventeen, he stands up straight and pastes a smile on his face. He won’t let Percival down. As the door opens he says, “Hello, I’m Eggsy Unwin. It’s…what the actual fuck?”

“Hello, darling,” Harry says, a beaming smile on his face. “Come in.”

Eggsy stumbles into the hotel suite, mouth gaping open in shock. “But…what…”

“Hello, lad,” Merlin says from behind Harry.

“But I got a dinner interview here!” Eggsy blurts out.

“Nae, that’s just what Percival told ye. We’ve been in contact with him and he mentioned how hard ye have been working. We suggested a surprise, a way to give ye a bit of pampering and rest.” Percival? They’ve been talking to Percival? They told Percival? “Dinnae worry, lad,” Merlin says immediately, seeming to read his thoughts. “He thinks we are giving ye a nice dinner here, and then simply paying for a luxurious room for the night. We would never dream of telling anyone about what we have without discussing it with ye first.”

Eggsy looks up at Harry. “What we have. Cuz…cuz we still have that, right?”

“Of course we do, dear boy.” Harry cradles Eggsy’s face in his hand. “For as long as you want us, we’re yours.”

“Harry.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms and almost knocks him over. “Missed you so much. Hate that I ain’t had time to barely even take a fucking shower…felt like I deserted you. I’m sorry.”

“Hush, Eggsy, it’s fine. We understand. Of all people, we get it.” Harry strokes his hair and Eggsy feels Harry inhale, as if he’s trying to breathe Eggsy in. “We’ve missed you, too.”

“Ye must share, Harry,” Merlin says, and Eggsy peels himself out of Harry’s embrace. “Come here.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy buries himself in the familiar arms. “Mmm, missed you so much.”

“Aye, lad.” Merlin actually rocks him a bit. “We did promise Percival we’d talk business a bit over dinner, discuss the tour as we eat. I figure that’s not a hardship. We are eager to hear what ye are planning.”

“And after dinner? Please tell me we ain’t gonna be doing much talking at all,” Eggsy says.

“Oh, my darling boy.” Harry leans in and gives him a tender kiss. “The only talking you’ll be doing is a bit of begging, if we have anything to say about it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so things come to an end. Just a note; the lines of ~~~~~~~~ mean a bit of a jump in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and left feedback on this story. Dravni, I hope it was everything you wanted.

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy peeks around the curtain and stares out at the crowd. He whirls back around in a panic. “I can’t do this. I can’t. Percival, I can’t. Will they sue me if I say I changed my mind?” Eggsy starts to pace.

“Ten minutes!” Someone shouts.

“Eggsy, you’ve performed before an audience many times,” Percival says, looking impeccably perfect in his grey suit. He seems out of place in the hustle and bustle of backstage but it doesn’t seem to faze him. He simply puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “This is no different.”

“The fuck it isn’t! What was you thinking, suggesting I go on tour with them. I figured a few hundred old bags who had posters of Merlahad on their wall back in the day. Not…that.”

“I think ticket sales were somewhere around ten thousand for this show,” Percival says helpfully.

“Jesus shit, Percival, you can’t just tell me something like that!” Eggsy starts pacing. “I can’t just go out there in front of that lot! They’ll boo me off the stage.”

“All right,” Percival says calmly. “I’ll simply call the powers that be and tell them to refund half the revenue, since the opening act refuses to open because he’s COMPLETELY OVERREACTING.” Percival looks truly angry, something Eggsy’s never really seen. “You are going to pull up your big boy pants and get your arse out on stage when they introduce you, do you understand me? You have put in too many hours and worked too fucking hard to give up now. Am I coming in loud and clear?” Percival pokes him in the chest.

“Yes, Percival,” Eggsy whispers. He’s not sure which is scarier, an arena full of people or an angry Percival.

“You are talented, you are attractive, you are everything those people want, even if they don’t know it yet. So MAKE them know it.”

“Yes, Percival.”

“Five minutes,” the person shouts again.

Percival pulls him into an embrace. “Go over there by that stack of boxes and get your shit together.”

“Yes, Percival,” Eggsy says once more, closing his eyes and imagining for one brief moment that Percival is Harry.

“All right then.” Percival gives him a gentle shove in the right direction.

Eggsy goes to the stack of boxes and stands completely still, taking a few deep breaths. Percival’s right. Eggsy has worked himself to the bone preparing for this tour, and if things go well the crowds will only get larger. He owes it to Percival, to Merlin, to Harry, and most of all himself. This is his dream, and if he can’t handle it at the beginning, how in the world will he be able to hold on for the rest of the ride? He bounces on his heels a bit, shakes out his hands, and turns back to Percival. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m so sorry, Percival.”

“Don’t be. This isn’t the first time I’ve experienced something like this. It is to be expected.” Percival takes him by the shoulders and shakes him slightly. “You are a talented young man with a great deal of potential. This is the first step…always the hardest.”

They hear the announcer start to speak and Eggsy takes another deep breath. “C’mon, then…let’s do this.” He strides to the side of the stage in what he hopes is a confident manner, and then runs out with his head held high.

“Yeah, Mum, it was great. Unbelievable,” Eggsy says as he towels his hair dry. “I was scared shitless at the beginning, ain’t gonna lie, but then something just sorta took over.” He carefully hangs the towel up and pulls on his pants and trakkies. Although he has his own bus Harry and Merlin have invited him onto their larger, more luxurious bus so they can celebrate the first show together once they get on the move.

“I’m proud of you, Eggsy. I still can’t believe it…my boy on tour!”

“Percival said they sold around ten thousand tickets.”

“Ten thousand?” Michelle repeats faintly. “I would have thrown up.”

Eggsy laughs. “I almost did.” He looks out the window and sees a group of people coming up through the parking area. “Gotta go, Mum. Harry and Merlin are coming. Caught the beginning of their act…they’re incredible.”

“I bet they are. Congratulations, Eggsy. I love you.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Eggsy hangs up and quickly pulls on a vest as the bus door opens and Merlin and Harry enter along with their own manager, James, and a few other people. Eggsy sits down at a table, trying to stay out of the way, but his eyes meet Harry’s. “Hey.”

“Hello, Eggsy.”

“You two were fabulous…saw the first three songs before I came in here.”

“Of course they were fabulous. They always are!” James says enthusiastically, clapping Merlin on the back. Merlin gives him a dirty look. He looks exhausted as he peels off his stage gear.

“Is there anything else you need, James?” Harry says.

“I don’t think so. I’ll be in touch over the next week or two…let me know if you need anything.” He beams at Eggsy. “Wonderful performance, Eggsy! A few kinks to work out but I think it went really well.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says politely.

The men file off the bus, the door closes, and the driver gets behind the wheel. “Pulling out in five, gentlemen.”

“Thank you, Eric,” Merlin says. “I’m going to get cleaned up.” He heads toward the tiny bath in the back.

“Come along, Eggsy, there’s something I wish to speak to you about.” Harry leads Eggsy toward the back of the bus as well, drawing the privacy curtains shut as he goes. 

“Is everything all right? Did I do something wrong?” Eggsy asks anxiously. “Thought it went well after I got over my initial stage fright.”

“You were amazing, my dear boy.” Harry gives him a long tender kiss. “We are so proud of you. They’re able to send the feed into the dressing rooms…we saw almost the entire show.”

“Aye, lad, ye were wonderful.” Merlin gives him a kiss as well. “So proud.”

“James mentioned a few kinks that need working out?” Eggsy asks soberly.

“Technical issues, nothing more. Absolutely nothing that has ANYTHING to do with you or your performance.” Harry slowly removes his own sweaty shirt. “Now…I wish to get cleaned up, open a bottle of champagne, and snog my beautiful boy…in that order.”

“Well, perhaps the snogging before the champagne,” Merlin corrects, leaning in for another kiss from Eggsy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you do this often? Record on the road, I mean,” Eggsy says to Merlin as they ride together in the back of a taxi. They’re in one of the midwestern American cities, he isn’t sure which. St. Louis, perhaps?

“Aye, many times. Because we’re not a huge act anymore we don’t need to schedule as many shows. We give a few extra days here and there for things just like this. Over the years we’ve found these tiny studios with excellent equipment and very talented engineers, and we take advantage of it any time we can.” The cab pulls up in front of a small building and Merlin pays the driver.

“A bit nervous about this,” Eggsy admits as he follows Merlin inside. “I mean, the rest of the album is good, got most of it down. But this song…”

“Aye, lad.” Merlin gives him a warm smile. “It’s special. Just between us, really. That’s why I made sure we could record it together. I wanted to be there with ye.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says quietly, reaching out and quickly squeezing Merlin’s hand before they turn the corner and reach a tiny reception area.

“Merlin! So good to see you!” A large woman comes out from behind the desk to hug him. “I was thrilled when I saw your name on the sheet for today.”

“Good to see you as well.” Merlin smiles as he turns with an arm around the woman’s waist. “Eggsy, this is Vera. Vera, this is the young man we have opening for us on tour, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Unwin…Unwin…you released that pop album, right? Some song about dark streets of love or something?”

“Please don’t remind me,” Eggsy groans. He’s already grown to hate the music from his first album, and now he has to sing it night after night. “That is me, yes. A pleasure.”

“What a charmer.” Vera looks up at Merlin. “What are we doing for you today?”

“Eggsy and I will be putting something down together, and then Harry will be along later to record something for our greatest hits album.”

“So I have you all day?” Vera wiggles her eyebrows.

“Ye do…just don’t tell my husband.” Merlin winks back.

“Come on, then…let’s make ourselves comfortable in the studio and get to work.” She heads down a corridor and Merlin motions for Eggsy to follow her.

“Why don’t ye warm up, Eggsy, while I talk to Vera.” Merlin motions to the piano.

“Wot? No…I thought you was gonna play,” Eggsy protests.

“Nae, lad. This is YOUR song on YOUR album. You will play. I’m just here for background harmonies and moral support.” Merlin pushes him toward the piano before going into the tiny booth to talk to Vera and the other engineers.

What follows is the most amazing and most frightening moment of Eggsy’s life. He wants this song to be perfect, NEEDS it to be perfect. For himself as well as for Merlin. He doesn’t want Merlin to be sorry he’d agreed to sing along. Eggsy makes mistakes three times on his own vocals before Merlin comes into the room. “I’m sorry,” Eggsy says miserably. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I do.” Merlin sits down next to him. “You’re afraid to sing it.”

“What do you mean?”

Merlin casts a meaningful look toward the booth and lowers his voice. “This is our song. It has special meaning…and you feel naked singing it in front of them, don’t you?” Eggsy slowly nods. “I’m going to stay here in the room with you…just sit here by the piano. Forget about them, focus on me. Sing it to me. All right?”

“Okay.” Eggsy wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and gives a nod toward the booth.

His eyes meet Merlin’s, he starts to sing, and suddenly they’re back in the basement studio in the country house, putting their words, lyrics, and hearts together for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello?” Eggsy groans as he slaps at his mobile. “Hello?”

“Are you still in bed?”

Eggsy makes sure before he answers, “Yeah. Percival?”

“Yes, Eggsy. Good afternoon. It’s half-one.”

“Afternoon.” Eggsy yawns and stretches, his muscles and arse protesting the movement. He grins sleepily. The stars had finally aligned and he, Merlin, and Harry had found a way spend an entire evening and night together. Dinner at Harry and Merlin’s city home followed by a particularly vigorous romp in the bedroom, where Eggsy had shown them just how flexible he could be. He’d done a happy walk of shame at about half-five in the morning.

“Good night, then?”

“You could say that.”

“Anything I will be reading about in the tabloids?”

“I sure as hell hope not,” Eggsy says, growing serious. It is becoming more and more difficult for them to find a way to spend time together, as Merlin and Harry are still putting the finishing touches on their greatest hits album, and everyone in the world seems to want a piece of Eggsy. It’s been a year since the end of the tour and he cannot believe the change in the way his life is going. He’s on talk shows, cooking shows, magazine covers, and even recorded a special song for a national children’s program. Merlin and Harry have hinted more than once that they’d understand if Eggsy no longer wished to be a part of their relationship…and Eggsy told them in no uncertain terms to go fuck themselves. He’s not interested in anyone that isn’t a member of Merlahad, he’d told them, earning a fond look from Harry and a smart remark from Merlin. It doesn’t matter how difficult it is, he will find a way to see them one way or another.

“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in what I just watched online?”

“Let me guess…you like Monty Python.”

“I do, but no, that is incorrect. I was just watching the broadcast of the Grammy nominations. I thought you might be interested in hearing a few of them.”

Eggsy is suddenly wide awake. “Me? Interested?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I ain’t got nothing else going on.”

“Thank you,” Percival says wryly. “It just so happens that ‘What Can You Lose’ was nominated for Song of the Year.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Eggsy gasps, the world slowly spinning around him. “Shut up! Percival, I ain’t had near enough sleep for you to be pulling my leg like this.” He falls back onto the pillows. A Grammy nomination?

“I wouldn’t do such a thing. You and Merlin are nominated for Song of the Year.”

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy stares at the ceiling, itching to call Merlin. “Okay, well, thanks. I…fuck.”

“Do you need to go? If you’re busy or have places to be I suppose the rest of my news could wait.”

“You’re enjoying this,” Eggsy says accusingly. “Out with it, then.”

“You are nominated for Best New Artist.”

Eggsy slowly sits back up. “W-wot?”

“You are nominated for Best New Artist.”

Eggsy drops his mobile into his lap. Best New Artist. Him. A Grammy nomination. “Are you sure they said my name?” He asks as he picks the phone back up.

“I’m fairly certain you’re the only Eggsy Unwin in the business.”

“My God.” Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes. “Percival, I don’t…is this…am I dreaming?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Percival says with a laugh. “Congratulations.”

Eggsy’s phone buzzes. “Hey, that’s Merlin on the other line.”

“I figured he’d call. Tell him congratulations from me as well.”

“I will. Thanks, Percival. For everything.”

“You are quite welcome, Eggsy.”

Eggsy fumbles with the mobile as he answers the other call. “Merlin,” he says almost tearfully.

“Have ye heard, lad?”

“Percival just called to tell me. Fucking hell, Merlin.” The tears slide down his face at the sound of Merlin’s voice. “We was nominated for a Grammy.”

“Yes, we were. Do ye know, lad, that this is the first nomination I’ve EVER received?’

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at his closet door in shock.

“Aye. Apparently the music we were making wasn’t anything worth a nomination.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy says. “Christ, tell Harry I’m sorry.”

“I’m here, darling. Merlin has you on speaker,” Harry says with a laugh. “Why in the world are you apologizing?”

“Because I know how hard you and Merlin have worked over the years…it’s you two who deserve an award.”

“We’ve gotten plenty of other awards, my boy, plus we have a very loyal and caring fan base,” Harry points out. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“And not just for the song,” Merlin adds. “Best New Artist?”

“I know. I thought Percival was playing a prank on me. I can’t…I’m not even sure what to think, what to do.”

“I know what you should do,” Harry says decidedly. “Come back to the house and we’ll celebrate.”

“I’m already limping, dunno if I can handle more celebrating,” Eggsy teases.

“Well, if ye are so worn out, lad, Harry and I will celebrate and ye can watch.”

“I’ll be over in an hour,” Eggsy says, hanging up the phone over Merlin’s laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Eggsy murmurs to Percival. “I feel like I’m on autopilot right now…completely numb.”

“Just smile and wave, as the animated movie says,” Percival tells him.

“Look, Percival, I just want you to know…I’m really glad you’re here with me. Woulda been great to bring Mum, but I think she woulda been more freaked out than I am right now, and I’m not in a place to take care of her.”

“There will be many other awards ceremonies, I assure you,” Percival says. “But I do wish you would relax.”

“It’s the fucking red carpet at the Grammys, arsehole,” Eggsy grumbles. He feels comfortable enough with Percival now to speak to him in such a manner.

“It sounds like you no longer want me here. I’m sure I could find the limo and…”

“No, you bastard, you ain’t leaving my side!” Eggsy snaps. Percival snickers.

Suddenly he’s being ushered along an actual red carpet, flashbulbs popping, reporters shouting out questions. He smiles, he waves, he answers politely, and then he sees the oasis in his own personal desert. Harry and Merlin are a few yards up the carpet, talking to a reporter as they look around. Once they catch sight of him their faces both light up, and Eggsy all but runs to join them. He desperately wishes he could hug and kiss them, tell them how gorgeous they look, but instead he gives a friendly half hug to each of them. Harry is beautiful in a pair of blue and black plaid trousers and a blue velvet tuxedo jacket, and Merlin looks like sin on two legs in a dress coat and red plaid kilt. 

“And here he is.” Merlin keeps an arm around his waist, pulling him in toward the reporter. “The reason we’re here tonight.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. “I’m fairly certain people think I’m here to park the limousines.”

The reporter laughs and fires off a few questions before the photographers jump into action once more. Eggsy stands between them, an arm around both their waists, and wishes that time would freeze at that exact moment. Then the spell is broken and they’re being herded along into the auditorium.

“You look absolutely stunning, my boy,” Merlin murmurs as they edge their way inside. “You have taken my breath away.”

“Just a tux, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers back. 

“The fabric does wonders for you,” Harry adds. “The grey velvet makes your shoulders look so broad. It has me thinking very naughty things.”

“When ain’t you thinking naughty things?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

They finally make it to their seats and Eggsy can gawk and stare to his heart’s content. Harry tries to get him to sit between them and he flat out refuses, insisting that they belong together on this special night. They’ve been to the Grammys as guests, of course, but never as nominees. Harry sits on Merlin’s left, Eggsy on Merlin’s right, Percival on Eggsy’s other side, and they keep a quiet running commentary of gossip about different musicians and celebrities as they file into the room.

Eggsy makes sure his mobile phone is turned off before settling into his seat. This is it. All the hard work, everything. He leans over to Percival. “Thank you, Percival,” he says softly. Percival gives him a questioning look. “You worked your arse off for me, fought for me, put up with me. Don’t deserve someone like you…I appreciate it. Just wanted you to know.”

Percival smiles fondly and squeezes his leg. “You’re very welcome, Eggsy. You deserve every bit of it.”

Eggsy isn’t sure he agrees, but nods and takes a deep breath.

By the time they announce the nominees for Song of the Year Eggsy isn’t sure he remembers how to breathe at all. Merlin reaches over and takes his hand. “No matter what, Eggsy, we wrote an incredible song. It might not win an award, but it is a gift for the three of us,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy nods and smiles as a cameraman leans down in the aisle and focuses on them.

“And the winner is, ‘What Can You Lose,’ music by Eggsy Unwin, lyrics by Merlin McNair.”

All the oxygen officially leaves Eggsy’s lungs. He stares at Percival, who leans in and hugs him. He looks over at Merlin, who is buried in Harry’s embrace. “Get up,” Percival hisses, and Eggsy slowly rises on shaking legs. Merlin stands as well, turns to him, and gives him a hug. “My precious lad,” he whispers, and then starts to make his way to the aisle.

Harry pulls Eggsy into a fierce embrace. “Congratulations, blessed boy.”

Somehow Eggsy gets it together enough to follow Merlin down the aisle to the stage, a roar of applause surging around them. They thank the presenter, take their awards, and Merlin motions to the microphone. Eggsy mutely shakes his head and steps back. Merlin clears his throat and steps up. “Thank ye to the Recording Academy and its voters for this great honor. I’ve been working with my husband for decades, yet this is the first time I’ve ever been nominated for a Grammy. It gives me great pleasure to be able to lord that over him any chance I get.” The audience laughs. “I would like to thank our manager, James Spencer. I’d like to thank…” Merlin goes through a quick list of names. “I would like to thank my husband, Harry Hart, for putting up with me for so many years. If I didn’t know what a devil he is, I’d say he has already earned sainthood. I love ye, Harry.” Merlin blows him a kiss. “And finally I wish to thank the young man standing behind me. His talent and generous heart have given me a great gift in more ways than one.” Merlin steps back and points at Eggsy.

Eggsy sighs and steps up. “Uh, thank you to everyone who voted, and to Percival Morton, my manager, who has held my hand through this entire process. I’m still trying to process all this, but at the end of it all I’m just eternally grateful that I’ve had the opportunity to work with great musicians such as Harry and Merlin. Thank you.”

“And now we have the nominees for Best New Artist,” the presenter says.

Eggsy knows he won’t win. There are some incredible people up for this award, and he feels his work isn’t half as good as their. His song – THEIR song – means more than anything else, and that’s something he will always cherish. “I’m fucking starving,” Eggsy whispers to Merlin, smiling again at the camera in the aisle. “Please tell me we’re gonna get to eat at one of these parties.”

“THAT’S what you’re thinking about right now?” Merlin mumbles, rolling his eyes. 

“Eggsy Unwin,” the presenter announces and Eggsy isn’t sure he’s heard correctly.

“Go!” Percival hugs him again and all but yanks Eggsy to his feet.

“Wot? I can’t…they…” Eggsy stares at Harry and Merlin in shock.

Merlin beams at him and hugs him so hard he swears he feels his spine crack. “Congratulations, lad! I knew it!”

Harry hugs him as well, taking the opportunity to plant a tiny kiss at the back of his neck. “We are so proud of you.”

Eggsy stumbles up onto the stage, grateful that he at least manages to stay on his feet. This time he has no Merlin to hide behind. Percival had been at him for weeks to prepare a speech but he hadn’t bothered. He knew he wasn’t going to win. Now he wished he would have listened. “Well, uh, wow.” Eggsy wipes at his forehead. “I know people said this all the time, but I did NOT expect this. There are a lot of great nominees in this category, and I have listened to all your music. You are as deserving of this as I am.” He draws a shuddering breath. “I came into the business almost by accident. I’ve worked hard but been very fortunate to have things fall into place for me as well as they have. I was given a true gift when Percival Morton led me to his office, sat me down, and told me he was going to help me fulfill the potential he saw in me. I’ve been surrounded by excellent stylists, musicians, choreographers, and just genuinely good people. Speaking of good people…” Eggsy clears his throat, searching the audience until he finds Harry and Merlin. “Harry Hart and Merlin McNair…you took me under your wing, taught me how to be a better writer, better musician, better person. You’ve taught me so much about life…ignored my ignorance and eventually let me fly out on my own. I cannot thank you enough. I love you…both of you…and I don’t know how to thank you enough.” He blows them a kiss. “Thank you everyone.”

“It’s nine am,” Harry whispers to Merlin.

“I know how to read a clock, Harry.”

“We should be asleep. When is the last time we stayed up all night like this?”

“Keep your voice down, you’ll waken him.” Merlin looks at the boy sleeping between them. “When is the last time we were at Grammy afterparties? Twelve years ago? I think one night won’t kill us.”

“Speak for yourself.” Harry looks down at Eggsy and smiles. “He shone tonight, didn’t he?”

“Aye, he did. He’ll manage to avoid the Best New Artist curse, that’s for sure.”

They study him for a long moment. The green eyes slowly flutter open. “Thought you two was old,” Eggsy says hoarsely. “Ain’t you gonna go to sleep?”

“We will,” Harry tells him.

Eggsy rolls over and presses his face to Harry’s bare chest. “Oi…was you two watching me sleep?”

“Perhaps.” Merlin leans in and noses along Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Meant what I said on stage, you know.” Eggsy rolls onto his back so he can look at him. “You don’t need to say it back, but I meant it. I love you. And not…not in a platonic way. Know it’s wrong, you two love each other, you’re married. But I wanted you to know.”

Merlin meets Harry’s gaze, and what he sees there doesn’t surprise him. “It’s not wrong, lad. We love you, too.”

“But…”

“Hush.” Harry puts a finger over Eggsy’s lips. “Things might change, your life will go down a new path, and eventually you might find someone else. But we will always love you, always cherish you, always have a place for you in our hearts. We love you.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, wiping at his eyes. “Been wanting to say it for so long but was afraid to.”

“Well, now ye said it.” Merlin kisses him. “And we’ve said it back. I’m tired.” He turns onto his side.

“My husband the romantic,” Harry says wryly. 

Merlin feels Eggsy press up against his back, and soft lips kiss across his spine for a moment. Harry’s hand rests on Merlin’s hip and they’re all still. Merlin smiles into his pillow, takes Harry’s hand, and falls asleep wrapped in the arms of the men he loves.

THE END


End file.
